The Fire Within
by FanficFan920
Summary: When Ash was betrayed by many people he held dear, it broke him. However, the betrayal was exactly what Ash needed to to become the best that no one ever was, to ignite The Fire Within. Part of StylishDescent's 'Ash betrayal fanfic challenge'. Pairings: Amourshipping, ForthwheeelShipping, and a couple Pokemon shippings as well, including PikachuXSnivy.
1. Prologue

**Hello Pokemon readers and Authors, I am FanficFan920 and this is my first Pokemon Fic! It's an Ash betrayal Fic. Now, before you groan in boredom, I want to say I am taking up StylishDescent's a Challenge. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go find it. Alright, without further adieu, may FanficFan920 present, The Fire Within.**

 **Notes: Max and Bonnie are 10 years old in this chapter right here.**

"I can't believe I lost, for like the umpteenth time." Ash grumbled as he and his companions Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont made their way to Lumiose City en route to Ash's home region, Kanto.

Serena wanted to travel back to Kanto since she had not been there since she was much younger. Clemont and Bonnie came mostly because they heard that Ash was having a get together with his friends from other regions. Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan even Team Rocket, as long as they didn't try anything, we're all going to be there. However, little did Ash know, Clemont has been in contact with Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Tracey, and Cilan.

 **Flashback**

Clemont was in the Pokemon Center of whatever town or city the Kalos league was in. **(AN: Cut me some slack, I don't know where it is.)** There was a knock on the room Clemont shared with Ash, who was out training.

"I wonder who that could be?" Clemont asked himself. He walked to the door, and it revealed Nurse Joy.

"Videophone call for you Mr. Clemont." Nurse Joy notified.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Clemont thanked as he exited his room.

"Just doing my job." Joy replied as she went down the hall the take care of some ill Pokemon.

When Clemont reached a phone stall, sure enough, there were 6 others who wanted to do a group call. Clemont accepted and 6 people appeared on 6 individual screens already having their own conversation.

A male with green hair and green eyes was the first to notice Clemont's presence.

"Hey everyone, here's Clemont." The man said.

"Hey Clemont." The other 5 greeted.

"I'm sorry but, who are all of you?" Clemont asked.

A girl with Orange hair spoke first.

"Misty Waterflower, one of the Cerulean City Gym leaders and traveling companion of Ash's through Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto."

Next, was a girl with a green bandana.

"May Maple, AKA the Princess of Hoenn, traveling companion of Ash's through Hoenn."

Next, was a girl who Clemont could have sworn that she could hide about 5 Fletchlings in her hair.

"Iris Dragonlight, Future Dragon Master, and companion of Ash's through Unova."

Next, was a boy with a green shirt and a sweatband.

"Tracey Sketchit, Pokemon Watcher, former assistant to Professor Oak, I stopped to pursue Pokemon watching full time, and traveling companion of Ash's through the Orange Islands."

Next, was a short bluenette.

"Dawn Berlitz, future Top-Coordinator and traveling companion of Ash's through Sinnoh."

Finally, the green haired man from before.

"Cilan Dento, A-class Pokemon Connoisseur and companion of Ash's through Unova."

Clemont was confused as to why these friends of Ash were calling him.

"Why are you calling me?" Clemont asked.

"We saw the Kalos League, we have had enough of what Ash has been doing. He puts everyone close to him in life-or-death situations and he can't win a league. We've had enough of him and we are hopping that you feel the same." Misty took charge.

Clemont couldn't deny she had a point. In fact, crunching all the numbers, the four of them had a 15% chance of survival through all they went through. It was true, the boy was a bad luck magnet, and he did not like the idea.

"Well, after looking at some numbers, I do agree with you. I feel sorry for you Misty, having to go with him through 3 regions." Clemont sympathized.

"You don't know the half of it." Misty grumbled.

"Should I get Bonnie and Serena to see if they might want to help?" Clemont asked.

"Bad idea, I've talked to Max about it, and he still believes the idiot is the most awesome trainer in the circuit. Bonnie, being around the same age him, would most likely have similar opinions, so she's a lost cause." May explained.

"I've also talked to Brock about it as well, and he is still sticking by him too. Which I found the weirdest because he traveled with Ash the longest, through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." Misty informed.

"I guess if you travel with him for four regions or more, his stupidity rubs off, you lucked out Misty." Iris joked.

Misty snickered, "All that aside, from what I've gathered about Serena from Tracey and by extension Professor Oak, Serena had known Ash since they were around 5 or 6. So she's a lost cause as well."

She explained.

"So it just leaves the 7 of us to knock some sense into Ash or just flat out get rid of him." Cilan summarized.

"Well, we should have good odds, 7 of us against 5 of them, two of which are only just starting out as trainers." Clemont said. He remembered that once Bonnie turned 10 he transferred ownership of Dedenne to her. That was all she had, other than a Chespin she got as a gift from Professor Sycamore.

"I don't know, we haven't factored in the rivals." Tracey mentioned.

"Oh, you mean like Tierno and his group, I think Kalos is to far away, and I don't think they got an invite, so we won't get interference from them.

 **(AN: Sorry to those who love those guys, didn't want the story to get to over crowded.)**

"No, I mean people like Gary, Paul, Stephan, and Trip." Dawn corrected.

"Well, Ash had beaten them at one point or another, so, by extension, their weak too, so that's that." Cilan hypothesized.

"Also, you never know what side Team Rocket will take. Ash and them have a frenemy kind of relationship, so they're wild cards." Misty precautioned.

Clemont took a moment to process all the new information, and crunching the new numbers.

"Alright, so that is 8 of us against a max of 11, with two being beginners, and two who lose to Ash on a daily basis." Clemont summarized, "Still liking our odds."

"Well, I actually have some news, I am currently dating Drew and he has graciously allowed himself to be the new ring leader of all of us, and to help us stick it into the idiot's face as well." May announced.

 **(AN: Sorry Drew lovers, needed a rival antagonist and honestly, I don't like Drew at all.)**

"I have even better news," Tracey added, " I was able to convinced about half of Ash's Pokemon to turn their backs on him too. The ones I couldn't get were all the fire and grass types.

"Good, so it's settled. At the get-together in Pallet, we tell Ash what we really think about him. Everyone Clear?" Dawn asked everyone.

"Crystal." Everyone replied. Little did they know, they were going to make the greatest mistake of their lives.

 **So, how did everyone like my prologue? Hope you all liked it. BTW, I have already chosen what new Pokemon Ash will get and which ones are and are not betraying him. The only way the new Pokemon Ash gets can change is if Serena, Bonnie, or Max get that Pokemon as well which brings me to my next topic.**

 **You can help build up Serena's, Max's, and Bonnie's teams. All that I ask is they must be no more than 10 and be from varying Generations. Max's must have a Treeko and Ralts, Bonnie's must have Dedenne and Serena's must have Braxien and Panchem. You can put in the final evolutions or you can put the level of evolution you prefer out of each Pokemon, I don't care. If the teams are not filled by the time I reach the tournament, I will fill the rest of them myself.**

 **Phew, that was a lot to type. See ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Pokemon Fic readers and authors, I love all he attention my Fic. is getting. I've gotten many suggestions in the reviews and I am going to respond to them.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks for the tip. I think I'll do that.**

 **Guest 2: Ok, a lot needs to be said here. First of all, the challenge I'm partaking in involves Ash getting no legendaries. I WILL incorporate them in some fashion but they will not battle with Ash. This is mostly because Ash is too overpowered in these fics. I'm hoping to change that.**

 **On the subject of Pikachu romance, The summary says it's PikachuXSnivy. The reason why I'm shipping these guys is because of 3 things:**

 **1\. They look adorable together.**

 **2\. There is not enough of this shipping.**

 **3\. The author SpixPrime wrote a Fic. called 'A New Experience' that revolved around this ship, and it is in my top 3 fav. fics on this fandom.**

 **I've already settled on the ship, which is why Buneary and Glaceon are out of the picture.**

 **On the subject of defecting traitors, Only 3 of the traitors Pokemon will do so, all 3 of them for their own reasons. One hint though, one heavily involves Scraggy.**

 **On the subject of consequences, there will not be legal consequences. Ash is just going to give them a beatdown, publicly humiliate them once or twice, and that is punishment enough in my opinion.**

 **On the subject of other Ash shippings. It's not just because my challenge banned harems, I just don't like them. It has to be a REALLY good story for me to read one with a harem.**

 **Don't worry they will suffer. Mwahahahaha.**

 **Guest 3: There will actually be a flashback to Oak's lab where Tracey is trying to turn them. Keyword trying. See, you don't know the whole story about the Pokemon. To be honest, it's just an excuse for Ash to have less Pokemon, and to not have the story be log jammed with Pokemon. Some might not like this but, I digress. However, Most of the Pokemon Ash will have will be the ones that were used often, so that should compensate.**

 **Mach the Cynic: You guessed correctly, however, that is a list of immediate people that will be around the whole story, more or less. Ash will gain more supporters as the story progresses. All of them are former rivals, such as Tierno and his group, Morrison, Ritchie, Zoey, Solidad, and even Tobias. I don't know, I don't want the story to be overloaded with people, so don't expect them to hang around a long time. Now, it's not to say one WILL hang around for a longtime, but don't be holding your breath, like I said, we won't see them till the later on.**

 **Wow, that was a lot. Now, back to the story!**

 **Oh, almost forgot**

 **"Hi"=human speak (Meowth will qualify under this one)**

 **'Hi'= thoughts**

 **"()"= Pokéspeak**

 **Somewhere 30,000 feet above Kanto**

A certain raven haired trainer sits in a window seat with his faithful electric mouse on his lap. On the three seats next to him are his companions Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are currently beginning our decent to Vermillion Marine Airport. Thank you." The announcer notified the passengers.

"Hear that Pikachu?" Ash Ketchum asked his first Pokemon.

"(Sure did Ash. We're almost home.)" Pikachu replied.

"Yep. We're almost home." Ash, unintentionally, reiterating what Pikachu said previously.

'I wonder how Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Snivy are doing back at the lab?' Pikachu thought.

Snivy and Pikachu were hanging a lot at the Lab ,when he wasn't with Ash, during their downtime between Unova and Kalos. Now, for some weird reason, every other thought he had came straight back to her. It confused him greatly. Like trainer, like Pokemon, I guess.

Nevertheless, he still wondered about the condition of the Pokemon back at the lab.

 **Flashback**

 **The day after Ash lost the Kalos league**

Bulbasaur loved it at the lab, sure he missed Ash, and he would come if he was ever called upon, but if Ash had to leave them somewhere, he loved that it was here.

Suddenly, an Aqua jet came flying right passed him, almost hitting him on the side of the head. Said Aqua Jet turned back around and Bulbasaur got in attack stance. Suddenly, the Aqua Jet stopped to reveal the Sea Otter Pokemon himself. Said Pokemon probably was traveling at a high speed as when he ceased Aqua Jet, he came tumbling head over heals towards Bulbasaur, when he eventually came to a stop, there was one dizzy Oshawott sitting in front of an awaiting Bulbasaur.

"(What's the situation Oshawott?)" Bulbasaur asked the Sea Otter Pokemon.

See, when Bulbasaur found out that Oshawott could use Aqua Jet, he tasked him with monitoring the Pokemon around the lab, and if anything should need his attention, he should Aqua Jet over to him, and Aqua Jet him to the location of the thing that needs his attention.

"(23-19 by the watering hole.)" Oshawott informed Bulbasaur.

"(Oh no they're not. Oshawott, use Aqua Jet, let's roll.)" Bulbasaur will never get tired of saying that.

Long story short, there was a Bulbasaur surfing on an Oshawott's Aqua Jet speeding towards the watering hole.

 **Watering Hole**

All of Ash's Pokemon were gathered around making bets.

"(3 food pellets on Unfezant.)" Said a certain grass snake.

Sceptile wrote down each bet on a leaf, wrote the name of the better, in this case Snivy, the name of the person the better bet on, in this case Unfezant, and the bet, in this case, 3 food pellets.

If you lose, you give up the amount you bet at the next meal to the people that won, and if you win you get that amount from the people that lost. You could probably guess who the best better is.

"(A whole bowl on Staraptor.)" Snorlax told Sceptile.

Suddenly, an Aqua Jet came roaring up.

"Alright Oshawott. Stop in 5...4...3...2...," Bulbasaur couldn't finish as Oshawott had jetted straight into a tree. They were still working out the kinks with using Aqua Jet to get around.

"(1...)" A hurting Bulbasaur finished as he slid slowly down the tree with Oshawott.

As fast as he fell, Bulbasaur shot up.

"(Ok, nobody move!)" Bulbasaur shouted. All the other Pokemon froze. Except Snorlax who decided to fall asleep, literally, right onto the tree that Sceptile was using as a make-shift desk. Sceptile just put a hand to his face, annoyed at the huge Pokemon.

"(No one's doing anything...)" Bulbasaur started.

Swaelow, Staraptor, Noctowel, Unfezant, and Charizard were all standing in a line, drooping in disappointment.

"(...without me. This is going to be my race. Sceptile!") Bulbasaur called.

Sceptile looked at him in acknowledgment.

"(10 food pellets on Charizard.") Bulbasaur bet. Sceptile wrote it down and sorted it as such.

 **A few minutes later**

All the bets were in, it's race time. Sceptile took all the bets in hand and walked up to Oshawott.

"(Mind giving me a lift to the finish line?)" Sceptile asked.

"(Why does it have to be me that transports people?)" Oshawott asked dejectedly.

Sceptile got in position. Oshawott used Aqua Jet, Sceptile hopped on, and they sped off towards the finish line built atop the lab's roof.

The flying Pokemon got into position, ready to fly.

"Let's go Swellow!" Most of the Hoenn Pokemon cheered.

"You got this Staraptor!" The Sinnoh Pokemon and Snorlax cried.

"Ride like the wind Unfezant." The Unova Pokemon cried.

"Go Noctowel." One or two Pokemon said.

Noctowl sweatdropped at his apparent lack of support.

"(Alright flyers, when Gible's Draco Meteor detonates, start flying.") Bulbasaur instructed.

All the flyers gave a thumbs up.

"(Gible, use Draco Meteor.") Bulbasaur ordered.

Gible did just that.

 **Mealtime**

Snorlax's second bowl was filling up quick. The Pokemon was amused at how annoyed the other Pokemon were about how good he was. Hey, he would do anything for food.

Snivy was enjoying her almost full bowl, when Tracey walked out. This was before he quit being Professor Oak's assistant to become a Pokemon watcher full time.

"Hey guys." Tracey greeted them, a little sadness in his voice.

"(Hey Tracey.)" All the Pokemon chimed.

"I've got bad news." Tracey continued.

"(Go on.)" Bulbasaur urged reluctantly.

"Ash isn't coming back from Kalos, Pikachu too." Tracey said solemnly.

"(What?!") All the Pokemon yelled, and yes, I mean all of them, even the quiet ones like Sceptile and Noctowl

"Apparently, he hit it off with a childhood friend who moved there and he decided to stay and catch Kalos natives from now on. Pikachu agrees." Tracey continued.

Bulbasaur looked down in contemplation. Snivy was on the verge of tears.

"(Charizard, tell Tracey to give us a moment to process this.)" Bulbasaur asked his friend.

Charizard obeyed giving the sign with one of his fingers that said "One moment please".

"You'd like a moment?" Tracey guessed. Bulbasaur nodded in response.

"Ok. See ya later." Tracey said goodbye and went back to the lab.

"(Bayleef, Snivy, front and center.)" Bulbasaur ordered. Snivy, still almost crying, with Bayleef in similar condition, approached Bulbassur.

 **A minute later**

It was like a rope of vines. Bayleef outside on the ground. Bulbasaur on the windowsill with vines wrapped around his hind legs, and Snivy, on one of the lab's desks with vines wrapped around her legs. She was looking for something. At last she found it. A laptop computer. Snivy grabbed it with her vines and signaled for Bulbasaur to pull her back to the windowsill and Bulbasaur to Bayleef.

 **A few minutes later, back at the watering hole**

The laptop was open and Bulbasaur was typing away with his vines. He finally came up on the site he wanted.When Snivy ran away, still nearly in tears. Bulbasaur sighed and told Oshawott to watch the laptop.

 **With Snivy**

Snivy couldn't believe it. Pikachu, not coming back, and not asking her to come to Kalos? It broke her heart. Did their time together at the lab before Kalos mean anything? Over the course of that time, Snivy had actually fell for the electric mouse. I know, I know, cliché but she couldn't help herself, Pikachu was nice, strong, great personality, plus he treats her like a Pokemon and not just a girl Pokemon, but a regular, equal Pokemon.

'How could he just throw it all away?' Snivy thought as more tears threatened to flow.

"(Hey Snivy.)" Bulbasaur revealed himself.

"(What is it *sob* Bulbasaur?)" Snivy replied, sobbing.

"(I've noticed you and Pikachu together. Bottom line, I know you two like eachother.)"

Bulbasaur divulged.

"(How?)" Snivy asked incredulously.

"(Please, you are so obvious, it's funny.)" Bulbasaur broke bluntly but humorously.

"(So, Pikachu likes me?)" She asked, hopeful.

"(He may not know it yet, but deep down, yes, yes he does like you.)" Bulbasaur said.

That cheered Snivy right up.

"(So, what is the laptop for?)" Snivy asked.

"(You'll have to wait and find out with the others.)" Bulbasaur said cryptically as he walked back to rejoin the others, with Snivy in tow.

 **A Few Minutes later**

Bulbasaur was, once again, typing away at the laptop with his vines. However, this time, he addressed the others while doing so.

"(I have anticipated that this might happen.)" Bulbasaur revealed.

"(How?)" Some the Pokemon asked.

"(Through this website.)" Bulbasaur said as he turned the laptop to reveal , with 'Ash betrayed' in the search bar and a list of stories who's summaries contained those words.

"(Wait, people write fanfiction about us?)" Staraptor clarified.

"(Correct, and in some of these fanfics, most of Ash's friends and some of us betray him.) Bulbasaur said.

Many cries of outrage were heard.

"(Anyway, that's how I know Tracey was lying about Ash not coming back not long after the league.)" Bulbasaur explained.

"(So, what's our play?)" Pignite wondered.

"(Well, in some fics. they forced us to betray him. For example, in one of them they fooled me into thinking May's Bulbasaur was pregnant with my child, so they could pull something similar.)" Bulbasaur then took a breath.

"(We need to make it feel like they got what they wanted. To do that, some of us need to pretend to turn on him. Does anyone here that doesn't care as much as too battle a lot with Ash in the future.)"

Everyone but Bulbasaur, Charizard, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torkoal, Infernape, Buizil, Gible, Oshawatt, Pignite, Scraggy, Snivy, and

Staraptor raised their appendages.

"(Ok, that's a solid amount. Now, here's the plan.)" Bulbasaur started. Hopefully, his friends were good actors, because they were going to need it.

Tracey told Professor Oak he wanted to become a Pokemon Watcher full time the next day. Oak told him there was always a place for him at the lab and Tracey journeyed to Cerulean City to meet to meet the rest of Ash's friends.

 **Back to the Present**

'Probably holding those races once or twice a week. I wonder if Snorlax has lost yet? I can't wait to see everyone again. Especially Snivy. Seriously, why can't I get Snivy out of my head.' Pikachu thought to himself.

 **Vermillion City**

We see our favorite raven haired trainer running into the streets of Vermillion, to the same restarsunt Iris, Cilan, and himself had eaten at before.

"Wait up, Ash!" Clemont yelled after the 3 of them. 'Why did they have to run so much?' He thought to himself.

'Look out Kanto, Ash Ketchum has returned.' Ash thought to himself.

 **And scene. Man, I don't think I've ever typed this much. Anyway, sorry for all the flashbacks, they help you get every single character's story. Besides Ash and his friends that sided with him of course. To many fics. focus just on that. Anyway, my update schedule is kind of wild. I could update again Tomorow or next week, it's that unpredictable. It's mostly because if my other stories. Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I answered your questions.**

 **See ya next chapter, when the journey continues.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Pokemon Fic readers and authors, thanks for all your support for this Fic. Now, time for review responses.**

 **Taisenokami: Thank you for mentioning that. I saw that also but ignored it because there is always some city or town the League takes place in, such as Indigo Plateau, Silver Town, Ever Grande City, Lilly of the Valley Island, and Vertress City. So, I decided to just leave it blank. Thanks for saying that though.**

 **Guest 2: No, thank _you_ for the review, it means a lot that people care about my story to help improve it. Also, no problem, I know, my summary stinks so I can understand why you didn't finish it.**

 **On a totally unrelated note, people that use Guest, can you please use another name so I don't confuse you.**

 **Guest: In total honesty, the reason I did ficception was to have an excuse to downsize the number of Pokemon Ash will have on him. One thing I don't want to do in my stories is overcrowd, and if I do, it won't be for a long time. I'll try my best to incorporate Pokemon back at the lab in the future, like as reinforcements, or as a spin-off story, if you want.**

 **nitroslk: Swellow lost because, in my personal opinion, out of all of Ash's flight capable Pokemon, Staraptor is the faster one, besides Pidgeot, but we all know why that's not possible.**

 **Drew Luczynski: Well, A and E aren't exactly true. Fanfiction in this world are still fanfics in my story. Bulbasaur just applied the things he found on the site to real life scenarios. He found there were similarities between fanfiction and "real life". It's like Spaceballs, (It's a Star Wars Satire), the villain of the story used the film they were in to find the main character's location. So, there will be no ripping off of other people's stories. The worst I'll do is reference certain plot points and maybe a little quoting here and there. Besides, this is the only time where fanfic. is mentioned in the story anyway. I may bring it back up later as a filler chapter though. Fanfic will not factor into the traitor's decision at all and will not play a crucial role in the plot anymore in this story. Besides Bulbasaur explaining to Ash how he knew it was going to happen and letting him in on the plan, of course.**

 **On the subject of B, C, and D, I may do a spinoff one or two-shot about it. I actually got that idea from your review, so thank you.**

 **"Hi"= Human Speech (Meowth qualifies)**

 **'Hi' = Thoughts**

 **"(Hi)"= Poké Speech (whether understandable to humans or not)**

 **Anyway, now that that's over. On with the story, and we finally see more Ash.**

 **Just outside Pallet Town**

We rejoin our favorite raven haired trainer as he is just about to enter his hometown once again.

Ash is bubbling in excitement as he heads up the final hill before the town is visible.

"Almost there." He said with enthusiasm. Pikachu was barely hanging on.

He reached the top, and just stared at what lied before him, the quaint town of Pallet.

His friends finally caught up to him and joined him in admiring the peaceful scenery.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" Ash urged his friends onward. He, once again, began running. However, before he could be out of reach from his friends. He called out to them.

"You guys go over to my house, Serena should remember where it is, I'm stopping by the lab real quick to drop off Noivern and the rest!" He yelled.

"Ok Ash, we'll see you there!" Bonnie yelled back.

When Ash heard that, he immediately made a beeline to the lab of the world renowned Professor Oak.

'I wonder if everyone was able to make it?' Ash wondered.

The reason Ash thought of that was he was wondering if Trip had made it. After the conversation they had after the Unova League, he would bet he would come, but you never know.

 **Flashback**

 **After Ash's and Trip's Unova League Match**

Tripcouldn't believe it. He lost, to a boonie. Why didn't he train harder, or care more? In short, Trip was in a rut. He was just sitting in the Pokemon Center waiting for his Pokemon to be healed before he would leave to journey elsewhere. Then, a certain raben haired trainer walked in.

"Hey, Trip." He said, walking over.

"What do you want? To gloat that you beat me." Trip asked/guessed. To be honest, he felt like he deserved it, he wasn't strong enough.

"I just wanted to say that was a good match." Ash said as he reached out his hand for a shake.

"What?" Trip asked, baffled. How? After all the insults, the taunts, and the losses, he doesn't gloat? Who is this guy?

"You heard me. Great battle." Ash reiterated.

"Why? I lost." Trip replied. Ash retracted his hand. A sympathetic look on his face. He sat down next to Trip.

"Look Trip, 5 or so years ago, I was a beginning trainer, just like you were. I thought I was unbeatable, that I was going be a Pokemon Master. Then, Pikachu happend." Ash started.

"What do you mean?" Trip asked.

Ash then went into a very detailed account about his travels through Kanto in his first year as a trainer. Trip just listened, asking questions every now and again. Then, he mentioned the Indigo League.

"Where did you place?" Trip asked.

"Top 16." Ash replied.

This made Trip's heart sink. In his first year, Ash did ten times better than him.

"But, " Ash started, ", I might as well have lost in the first match."

"Why?" Trip asked.

"You remember my Charizard?" Ash clarified.

Trip nodded.

"Well," Ash began.

 **Flashback within a Flashback**

 **Indigo League top 16 battle, Ash vs. Ritchie**

Sparky dashed at Charizard with all his heart and soul. Then, Charizard is on the ground, without a care in the world.

"And Charizard seems to be taking a nap." The announcer, well, announces.

"Come on Charizard, get up and battle please." A 10-year old Ash yelled.

Charizard gave a yawn in response.

"Come on Charizard, if you listen to me now you won't have to listen to me ever again." Ash begged.

"Charizard is unwilling to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Therefore the match goes to Ritchie." The referee declared.

 **Flashback within a flashback over**

"What?" Trip was incredulous. That loss was ten times more embarrassing than his. Yet, he felt bad for Ash, to do so well then lose like that? Ouch.

"Yeah, I know." Ash said.

"Why didn't he listen?" Trip asked.

"Don't know, but all that mattered was he eventually started listening to me again." Ash said.

 **Orange Islands**

A trainer named Tad and his Politoed sneezed.

 **Back in Unova**

"What's it like? In Kanto, I mean." Trip asked, willing to be more open minded about the region.

"Well, how about finding out for yourself." Ash said cryptically. He handed Trip an envelope.

Trip opened it to find a ticket to the Kanto region by seaplane.

 **Flashback within a flashback again**

"Are you sure about this?" Iris asked Ash.

Ash was giving his pokedex to the travel agent to pay for his purchase.

"I'm sure Iris. Trip will want to journey somewhere else, and since he lost to me, he might want to see Kanto to find out for himself if we are 'the boonies' as he claims. I know I wanted to go to Hoenn when I lost to Harrison in the Johto League." Ash explained as the agent handed him a seaplane ticket to Kanto.

 **Flashback within a flashback over**

"Thank you, Ash." Trip thanked. He didn't know what else to say.

"Promise me two things, Trip." Ash asked.

"Yes?" Trip acknowledged.

"One, try to treat your Pokemon like friends. It helps your journey be a little more fun, and it's a lesser strain on you, believe me, they might listen to you more often if you do, " Ash said, "and two, If any of the gym leaders ask you what you're doing in Kanto, since you're Unovan, tell them Ash Ketchum sent you."

"Sure." Trip replied. He finally got it. He finally got why Ash did so good. One key difference between them, was their relationships with their Pokemon. Ash treated them as friends, Trip as tools. Well, that was all about to change. He'll train even harder for the Indigo League, but this time, he'll be doing it side by side with his Pokemon. His friends.

"Trip, Trip, your Pokemon are all healed up!" Nurse Joy announced on the intercom.

Trip got up to retrieve his Pokemon, but not before turning back to Ash to say goodbye.

"Good battle and Good Luck, Trip. Friends?" Ash offered his hand.

Trip took it, "Friends, and thanks, you too." Trip then went off to retrieve his Pokemon so he can actually befriend them and be off to a new region, a new beginning.

 **Flashback Over**

Ash had made it to the lab. He ran through the the building like a Rapid-Ash ( **Cue Rimshot)** outsideto the coral, where the Pokemon were enjoying their dinner the Professor made them before heading to the Ketchum residence.

"Alright everyone, come on out!" Ash through his pokeballs in the air to reveal Geninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern.

"Hey everyone." Ash greeted his Pokemon, and then was promptly glomped. Pikachu suffered a similar fate from a certain grass snake.

"(Alright everyone, calm down.)" Bulbasaur urged. The Pokemon, except Bayleef and Snivy, to Pikachu, complied.

"(Noctowl,)" Bulbasaur called, "(Go retrieve the portable translator from the lab.)"

"(On it.)" Noctowl replied, and flew into the lab. Emerging back a moment later with a small device similar to a Pokedex, and dropped it into Ash's lap, as Bayleef was still nuzzling him.

"What's this?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Bulbasaur used Vine whip to turn the translator on.

"(Can you understand me, Ash?)" Bulbasaur tested the machine.

The machine repeated those words in human language.

"Woah, science is so amazing!" Ash gawked at the machine. Then he remembered the question.

"Yes, yes I understood you Bulbasaur, what's up?" Ash asked the Kanto grass starter.

"(Ash, some of your friends are about to betray you, today.)" Bulbasaur said bluntly. Though that got some death glares from a couple of the Pokemon.

"What?!" Ash yelled in disbelief.

"(What?!)" Pikachu and the Kalos Pokemon echoed.

Pidgey flew away from the area like there was a hurricane coming.

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap! Sorry again for all the flashbacks. They really help with character development and adding background to the story. Also, I'm just evil like that, pushing the betrayal farther and farther back. Should happen within 2 chaps. Max. See ya next chapter, when the journey continues.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow Pokemon Fic readers and authors, thanks for all your support for this Fic. Now, time for review responses.**

 **Drew Luczynski: On the first question, I don't know, it depends on what I have planned and if it requires Ash to have reinforcements. Ash will visit the lab from time to time during his exile to visit with the other Pokemon, so I could do some training flashbacks to that.**

 **On the subject of Ash and the Kalos Pokemon knowing the "plan". At the end of last chapter, Bulbasaur dropped the betrayal bombshell, so he's gonna have to explain the plan to Ash, Pikachu, and the Kalos Pokemon.**

 **007: You are correct in that matter. I have said this before, I'll say it again, I will incorporate the legendaries but they will not battle with Ash unless the situation is dire. Also, the reason I picked Amour was actually because of the fact that it is most likely canon. Honestly, I like Pearlshipping better, but to see how dense Ash is, is just too funny. I will have them together at some point, but not before some moments that will make you want to facepalm.**

 **nitroslk: You're probably looking for spoilers. That's why you're asking. I will give everyone this though, we still haven't gotten the whole story yet. There is another actress in our midst. You'll actually find out in this chapter. Who is the actress, we'll see. To be honest, I was reading a Fic. about this person the day I wrote this and thought, 'why the heck did I make her do this?' So, since her piece in the video chat in Ch. 1 was small, I decided to up the stakes and throw one more twist at you.**

 **Minios0903: Well, in hindsight, I agree with you. The reason I did this was actually drawing some inspiration from 'Pokemon: Ash and Ursula's Journey' where Ash found out beforehand. However, Ash will still be shocked and shaken because the only one he knows is Tracey. He's unsure about any others, and will most likely be broken by the sheer number, plus, I still have another trick up my sleeve. If you want Serena to comfort him, don't worry, it's gonna happen.**

 **On the subject of you knowing what's in store, a lot of people will agree with you, in fact, this chapter has something that has been used, but introduced in a whole new way, but might throw some new Ash betrayal Fic. readers into a tailspin. Plus, I still got one more thing up my sleeve, that's going to be in the chapter after this one.**

 **On the third thing, The only things that could cause me to stop this story are writers block and death. On the subject of chapter number, I don't know, it depends on what comes to mind. I really don't care about whole story length. What I do care about is chapter length and the number of chapters will depend on what I want to fit into each chapter. Also, I will reiterate that my review schedule is erratic. I may update tomorrow, two days, or next week. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Oak's Lab, Kanto, Present Time**

"What?!" Ash yelled in disbelief.

"(What?!)" Pikachu and the Kalos Pokemon echoed.

Pidgey flew away from the area like there was a hurricane coming.

"Why, who, how, where, when, what?" Ash stumbled.

"(Can anyone translate that crazy talk?)" Bulbasaur asked in confusement.

"(That's not crazy talk, this is crazy talk,)" Oshawott countered and proceeded to make weird noises, which earned him a slap from Snivy.

Ash just looked downtrodden, destroyed, broken. "Who?" Ash asked.

"(Who what?)" Bulbasaur asked through the translator.

"Who's... betraying me?" Ash choked on the words.

"(We only know about Tracey so far.)" Bulbasaur answered.

This didn't help Ash's mood.

"(Don't worry Ash, no matter how many people betray you, we are all still with you here at the lab. However, not all of us will be able to come with you, if you're planning to leave and train that is, like you do in all the fanfics.") Bulbasaur says, looking at the computer screen. Ash smiled a little at his pokemon's faithfulness, then he processed the 'some of us won't be coming with you' part.

"(What do you mean not all of you can come with me?") Ash asked, a little scared.

"(Come on guys, let's tell Ash, Pikachu and the Kalosite Pokemon the plan.") Bulbasaur ordered. As the continued their plan, Ash **(1)** and the newly arrived Pokemon slowly gained evil smirks on their faces.

 **Ketchum House, Dawn's POV, Present Time**

I can't believe I have to do this. Ash is like a big brother to me. I have too though, not if I want my friends to suffer the consequences. I just hope Ash finds it in his heart to forgive me for what I'm about to do.

 **No POV**

Whathappened indeed. What event made Dawn do this. Well,

 **Flashback (for like the umpteenth time)**

 **Olivine City, 2 days after Kalos League**

Dawn Berlitz was enjoying her Johto journeys. Training her friends for more contests and potential battles if need be. She as ready to head outdoors for another day of training when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Dawn wondered.

She opened it to reveal Nurse Joy.

"Video phone call for you Miss Berlitz." Nurse Joy informed.

"Thank you." Dawn thanked as she made her way over to the videophones.

On the other end stood a girl with orange hair, and yellow clothes.

"Hey Misty!" Dawn greeted.

"Hey Dawn." Misty returned.

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"Do you think you can come to the gym soon. I need to talk to you, along with some others." Misty informed.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can. See ya there." Dawn said goodbye.

"See ya." Misty also said goodbye as the screen went black.

 **Cerulean City Gym, a week after Kalos League**

 **No POV**

Tracey Sketchit enters the Cerulean Gym to find Misty, May, Drew, Iris, Cilan, and Dawn seated on furniture in the living room.

"Hey guys." Tracey greets the group.

"Hey Tracey." The others replied.

"So, where's Brock?" Tracey asked.

"He's a lost cause. I casually brought up the idea but, he still believes in him. When will he get a grip?" Misty wondered, "How'd you do?"

"Ok, I managed to convince a good portion of his Pokemon, so it should be enough, and if that doesn't break him, well, you'll see." Tracey informed.

Dawn was confused.

"We're talking about Ash right?" Dawn asked, confused.

"You didn't tell her?" May asked the orange haired gym leader.

"No, no I didn't." Misty answers, and continues, "look, Dawn. Don't you think Ash should have won a league by now?" Misty asked the bluenette.

"Yes, I would think so." Dawn replied.

"How many times have you run into world threatening trouble while traveling with him?" Misty asked.

"At least 3-4 times, I believe." Dawn answered.

"You see my trend?" Misty asked.

"No." Dawn replied, dubious.

Misty face palmed.

"Look Dawn," Iris started, "Ash is just a weak trainer that is a disaster area. Not to mention a kid. We're hoping to bring this up at the get together and try to tell him to give up on being a master and settling down." Iris explained.

Dawn doesn't usually get angry, so you should understand that everyone a little nervous when she looked like you took food away from a hungry Ursaring.

"How can you say that!" Dawn shouted at everyone, livid.

"Ash is not weak. If it weren't for Tobias, he would've won the Sinnoh league, and it's not his fault he has the worst luck on the planet. Plus, he's saved your butts plenty of times." Dawn kept listing.

"Ok Dawn, take it easy, we really don't want to do this." Cilan warned her.

"No, I will not take it easy!" Dawn screamed.

Drew sighed.

"Do it May." He said.

May released Beautifly and ordered it to use string shot on Dawn.

Beautifly obeyed and now Dawn was tied up in the sticky substance.

"I'm sorry Dawn." Drew apologized as he approached her.

Dawn continued to thrash and try to break free, but to no avail.

Drew finally reached her and took her Pokéball belt.

He walked back to the rest of the gang.

"I'm sorry Dawn but since you set foot in this gym, you're a part of this, so please participate willingly or they get it." Drew threatened pointing at the Pokéballs.

"No." Dawn whimpered, she was trapped.

She had to choose between her surrogate brother and her Pokemon, a nearly impossible choice. That's when she decided to use a strategy she's used for a couple years now. What would Ash do? The answer to that question was obvious, her Pokemon.

"Ok, ok." Dawn gave in, "You win, I'll help you, just please don't hurt them." Dawn pleaded, crying now.

"Too easy." May said cockily, taking the Pokéball belt from Drew and tosses it to Dawn. She also released Venasaur.

"Razor leaf." May ordered.

Venasaur obeyed and Dawn was free of her bearings. Venasaur was immediately returned.

"Come on." Drew motioned to Dawn, "Hope your video phones have interregional coverage, Misty, because we're calling Kalos." Drew explained.

"Who are the unlucky ones this time? I didn't watch the league." Drew replied.

"The Lumiose Gym leader, Clemont, his little sister Bonnie, and Serena, a childhood friend." Tracey answered.

"Childhood friend?" Misty asked the Pokemon watcher.

Tracey proceeded to tell the story Professor Oak told him about Ash and Serena.

"Well, she's a lost cause then." Cilan mused.

"Bonnie too. She's around Max's age, and I brought it up to Max and he still believes in him too." May explained.

"So it just leaves Clemont." Misty recapped.

"Well, he's a man of science and numbers, so he should get the disaster area part. Let's call him, see what he says." Tracey suggested.

"Alright it's settled. Let's call the center where their staying." Drew ordered as the traitors proceeded to the phone room, with Dawn reluctantly in tow.

"You better look sure of yourself, Dawn."

Drew warned her.

 **End Flashback**

 **Oak's lab, Present**

"(Ok, and that's pretty much it, got it?)" Bulbasaur checked.

"Got it." Ash said. He was ready for whatever for the traitors, whoever they were, and what they would throw at him. **(2)**

"(You better have our pokeballs at the ready.)" Bulbasaur reminded the Raven haired trainer.

"Good idea, I'll go get them and put them in my backpack. I can get them easier that way." Ash said.

"(You sure about that)?" Oshawott joked, poking fun at Ash's messy nature, which earned him a second vine whip courtesy of Snivy.

"(Perfect, you better head home now, they're probably waiting.)" Bulbasaur said.

"Got it. Come on, Pikachu." Ash called for his starter.

 **Hall of Origins Present Time.**

Arceus, the God Pokemon, has been staring at a reflecting pool for the past 20 minutes, trying to process what the Chosen One's Bulbasaur said.

 **Flashback 20 minutes ago**

It'sbeen a normal day for Arceus, get up, eat breakfast, check on children to be sure their not destroying the world, then looking in the reflecting pool. Her favorite past time is looking at the Chosen One's travels and antics. It greatly amused her. She really thought that if Ash's life was an anime, it would be very popular. Ash was currently at Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory, talking to his Pokemon. Bulbasaur more specifically. She decided to take a listen to their conversation, while slowly drinking a glass of water, with the help of her psychic plate, obviously.

"(Ash, some of your friends are about to betray you, today.)" Bulbasaur said bluntly. Though that got some death glares from a couple of the Pokemon.

As soon as Arceus heard that, she had done what can only be described as the most magnificent, and hilarious, spit-take in the history of history. She then just stared at the swimming pool in shock.

 **Back to the Present**

Arceus knew she had to intervene, but like Ash, she didn't know who exactly was betraying Ash. So, reluctantly, she waited, and decided to call her children. They needed to see this. She reinforced the walls in the wall of origin to make them attack proof, hopefully that would be enough.

 **There you are, chapter four. Almost there. Ash knows the plan, but even though he knows it's going to happen, will he still be prepared for what comes next? The answer next chapter, when the journey continues.**

 **Hope you liked how I went all over the place. Sorry if anyone got confused. If someone is confused, just review or PM me, preferably the latter if you can. I'll answer any questions you have.**

 **ANs:**

 **(1): Ok, I get some of you aren't probably liking the mood swings Ash has been having. Let me tell you that Ash probably goes through the most mood swings than any anime character. So technically, I'm capturing his character fairly well here. If you're wondering when Ash will break down, well you know how someone goes through a traumatizing experience, remains strong at first then breaks down hard later. Yeah, that's what's happening here.**

 **(2): Oh, if only he knew.**

 **See ya next chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**To close out betrayal week, I am updating this story. However, I am on vacation and I will not be able to update again until after** **July 4th.** **I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but it's just how the cookie crumbles. Now, on with review responses.**

 **Guest: No, Serena is not betraying Ash.**

 **Minios0903: OK, yes I understand where you're coming from. That was just a typo on my part. I meant to say goddess Pokemon. My bad. I wanted Arceus to be a girl because in any other situation where Arceus is a girl, she hooks up with Ash. I don't want that. Plus, A female Arceus has kinda grown on me.**

 **On the subject of Dawn, you are correct. It'll be a bit though before that happens.**

 **linkkirby8692: Shockingly, you nailed two out of the three traitors that will defect. Actually, you inspired another ship in this fic. the one with the Hoenn Pokemon, that was inspired by you. I'll give you a shout out when they kiss for the first time or something like that. Just keep reviewing so I don't forget who you were. On the subject of Ash's older Pokemon. He will get back some of them, but not all of them. We need room for new ones too.**

 **Minios0903 ch. 1: Well, Yes I understand that. I mostly did that for the shock factor and I needed one of Ash's Kalos companions to betray him and Clemont seemed to be the best choice.**

 **nitroslk: Thanks for the good review, the only thing I'm saying about your question is, I wrote it for a reason. Look at the review responses in ch. 4 and it might clue you in.**

 **007: On the subject of Serena, I think she needs to find her footing. It's still relatively early in the region, so Serena has more time for development. For now though, the love sick puppy is all I needed.**

 **On the subject of redemption, see the response of above for nitroslk who asked the same thing.**

 **Samurai538: Arceus is a girl because it has grown on me through the fanfics I've read, and I wanted to write a fic. where Arceus is a girl and DOESN'T hook up with Ash for once.**

 **The Bloody Seje: Well, with the laptop, I like to call it as "Fanfiction is a thing in the Pokemon world". Some will see it like that, others a fourth wall break, it's all in the eye of the beholder. I actually was going for an LOL with the spit-take, but if you though that was funny, just you wait.**

 **Pokemon Master 101: Not exactly. You have the gist of it, but there is more to it than that.**

 **On the subject of the thing Ash should receive, Thanks for mentioning that, I think I'll do that.**

 **Finally, I will repeat myself, I don't do harems. I am not particurally fond of them and will not include them in my stories.**

 **Now, without further adieu, on with the story.**

 **Pallet Town, Kanto, Present Time**

Ash and his rodent companion were making the trek to his house, where, thanks to Bulbasaur, he knew traitors were amiss. However, little did he know, that who is betraying him will shock him to his core.

"I just can't believe it Pikachu." Ash started to monologue.

"The people that I've been closest too my whole journey, turning their backs on me. Did I really do that bad? I just hope _she_ is on my side." Ash hoped.

"(Don't worry Ash, we'll make it through, just like we always have.)" Pikachu sympathized, "(Plus, Bulbasaur's plan will show whoever the traitors are, that they don't mess with Ash Ketchum or his Pokemon.")

"You're right, Pikachu." Ash agreed. Even though he didn't know specifically what the rodent said, he got the gist.

 **Hall of Origin, Same time**

Arceus, the Goddess Pokemon, has sent out a telepathic message to all of her legendary brethren to come to the Hall of Origin immediately.

Soon, the Hall of Origin was filled with legendary Pokemon. Just to name a few, Manaphy, Dialga, Palkia, Lugia, Zekrom, Reshiram, Darkrai, Mew, Mewtwo and Keldeo.

"(Thank you all for coming. Here, have a glass of water.)" Arceus greeted her brethren/children.

All the legendaries took a glass, either with telekinesis or one of their appendages.

"(This meeting revolves mostly around The Chosen One.)" Arceus began.

"(You mean Ash?)" Ho-oh clarified.

"(Papa!) Manaphy yelled in excitement. Making the Pokemon next to her cover their ears.

"(Do I have to be next to her?)" Darkrai grumbled.

"(I saw this in the reflecting pool roughly half an hour ago.)" Arceus briefed.

All the legendaries took a drink from their glasses as the reflecting pool started.

 _"(Ash, some of your friends are about to betray you, today.)" Bulbasaur said bluntly. Though that got some death glares from a couple of the Pokemon._

In short, all of the legendaries, barring Arceus, were now wet. Arceus had to hold back a snicker because that was 100 times better than her own spit take. Probably because there were many more Pokemon doing the action.

"(Before you all attack randomly, we're not done yet. If I am correct, Ash should be arriving at his house now. Let's see exactly who has forsaken our Chosen One.)" Arceus said.

 **Ketchum House, Pallet Town, Kanto, Present Time**

Ash was standing on his porch, composing himself. He stepped to the door, and knocked 3 times.

The door opened and a middle aged women immediately exited building and glomped Ash.

"Ash, you're home!" Delia yelled in happiness as she hugged Ash as if it were the last time she would. Well, there's a reason for that.

 **Flashback (I'm evil aren't I)**

 **Ketchum House, Pallet Town, 2 days earlier**

Delia was preparing food for the arrival of most of Ash's friends. Misty, May, Dawn, Drew, Tracey, Iris, and Cilan were arriving today. Max had been traveling around Kanto with Paul and Trip, so they, along with Brock, will be arriving the next day.

"Mr. Mime, can you please get the door?" Delia asked her faithful companion.

"(Sure thing, Delia.") Mr. Mime responded.

Mr. Mime opened the door and saw the smirking faces of the traitors, and Dawn, and immediately thaught,

'Oh crap.', As the sack came over him.

You can probably guess what happened after that. **(1)**

 **Back to the Present**

"Mom, can't... breathe." Ash choked out.

Delia realized how hard she was squeezing her son.

"Whoops, sorry Ash." Delia apologized.

"It's ok, Mom." Ash replied, as he walked in the house.

Immediately, a boy with glasses and a Ralts on his shoulder approached Ash.

"Hey, Ash." Max greeted.

"Max, how are you? I see you went back for Ralts." Ash replied a seemingly happy tone. In reality though, he was anxious to know who was betraying him. For all he knew, everyone could be betraying him.

"I'm doing great. I got Top 16 in the Hoenn League, just like you did in the Indigo League. Guess who beat me. I'll give you a hint, he traveled with me through Hoenn." Max challenged.

"No idea." Ash responded.

"Long time, no see, Ketchum." A purple haired boy greeted as he walked up.

"Paul, glad you could make it, how are you?" Ash asked.

"Great, I won the Hoenn League, and now I'm traveling around Kanto with Max and another rival of yours." Paul replied.

"That would be me." A blond haired boy entered the conversation.

"Trip, you did what I told you, right?" Ash checked.

"I did, and it worked wonders. We've been winning battles left and right. I also met these two and we decided to travel together." Trip replied.

"Glad you all are doing well." Ash told them.

"Ash, how've you been?" A tall tan man approached.

"Brock, I've been doing great, how's the Pokemon doctoring coming along?" Ash asked.

"It's been amazing, I also get to be closer to Nurse Joy." Brock began entering another Nurse Joy reverie. However, Croagunk wouldn't let that happen. Answer? Poison Jab to the posterior.

Brock groaned in pain as he was dragged away. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Glad to know he was being regulated in Sinnoh." Max joked.

"You don't know the half of it." Ash told him.

Just then, Team Rocket came over.

"What's shaken twerps?" Meowth greeted as he, Jessie, and James joined in the conversation.

"Not much, you guys?" Ash replied.

"Trying and failing to steal Pokemon, and that's about it." Jessie summarized.

"Remind me about that later, I just might have a proposition for you." Ash told them.

"We'll see twerp." Jessie answered.

"Ash, could you come to the living room please?" Misty yelled from across the house.

"Sure Mist!" Ash yelled back. "Care to join me?" He asked his mom, Max, Paul, Trip, and Team Rocket.

"Lead the way." Was all that Max said and the four of them went to the living room.

 **Living Room**

"Ash, you may want to sit down." Delia suggested as Ash sat down.

"Alright. What's up?" Ash replied.

'Here it comes.' he thought.

"Ash, we think that your dream is impossible and that you should give up." Drew said bluntly.

"Not to mention that all the situations we get roped into. I crunched the numbers myself, we had a 15% chance of survival during our Kalos journey. It's something that's only comes when you come. In fact, I'm surprised an Absol hasn't visited every city before you did to warn everyone of your arrival." Clemont mentioned.

 **Outside**

Unknown to everyone, said Disaster Pokemon was actually looking in the window right now.

"(I tried to warn him. I tried.)"

 **Flashback A week ago**

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were walking en route to Virdian from Vermillion, when an Absol ran in front of them, then vanished as quickly as it left.

"(What was that?)" Pikachu asked. Ash echoed that statement.

"I have no idea. I know it was a Pokemon, but I've never seen it before." Clemont replied.

"I think it was an Absol." Serena said, then they continued on.

 **Back Outside Ketchum House**

"(Guess there's only one way to prevent or at least alert people of Ash-related disasters.)" The Absol said to itself as it walked in the direction of Oak's lab.

 **Back Inside**

"What?" Ash said in shock as many others nodded their heads in agreement.

"What!?" Brock yelled in outrage.

Soon enough, there was a shouting match between the two sides. They went at it for about five minutes before Ash broke the silence.

"Enough!" He yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Ok, people who want me to give up my dream, go over there." Ash said, pointing to the back porch door, "People who still believe in me, go over there." Ash pointed to the front door.

Misty, May, Dawn, Tracey, Drew, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, and Delia went to the back porch door, while Serena, Max, Bonnie, Brock, Gary, Paul, Trip, and Team Rocket went to the front door.

Ash was in the middle of the two groups, he was shocked.

"Team Rocket?" Ash asked the three.

"I think I speak for all of us when we say, you've grown on us twerp. Heck, we even saved the world and solved mysteries together. Basically, we may try to steal from you, but we believe in your dream. Plus, if you quit, we can't steal Pikachu anymore." James said.

"(I feel the love.)" The surprisingly quiet, until now, Pikachu said sarcastically.

Ash then turned his attention to the traitior's side.

"Mom?" Ash said heartbroken.

"Ash, look at it this way, you don't have to be Pokemon Master. You can always go into research like Gary. The point is, you haven't won a league yet. Maybe, it's a sign. A sign that you're going in too deep." Delia tried to reason.

Ash went from heartbroken to angry in about a nanosecond. I mean, really, a trio of criminals believe in you more than your own mom. Ash's eyes turned a mix of brown and blue and had a faint blue glow about him.

"You think, you can just tell me to give up my dream, and expect me to do it!" Ash yelled, livid.

"Even my own mother, betraying my trust, betraying me, well guess what?! I'm not a boy anymore!" Ash kept on going.

"Do you want me to leave?! Is that what you want?!" Ash asked/yelled, his aura spiking.

 **Lucario Kingdom, Sinnoh**

A familiar Riolu was training his aura sphere when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"(Ugh, what is this?)" Riolu said, in agony.

Suddenly, he is seeing images in his head. It looked like a house, and he saw a familiar face. It was that girl Ash traveled with, Dawn. Then, he heard Ash's voice.

"Do you want me to leave?! Is that what you want?!" Ash asked/yelled.

Clearly, something was not right here. Then, the vision ceased, along with the pain in his head. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to get to Ash.

"(I need to see the elders. I need to get to Ash, plus I need to know how I saw that.)" He said to himself as he rushed to the elders of the kingdom.

 **Ketchum House**

"No." Misty said.

Ash's aura died down, "You don't?" Ash asked.

"No, we want to kill you." Drew hissed.

The traitors released their Pokemon.

Misty released Gyrados, May released Blazkien, Dawn released Piplup, Drew released Flygon, Delia called Mr. Mime, Iris called on Axew, Cilan released Pansage, and Clemont released Bunnelby.

Ash was shocked that the traitors would stoop this low, attacking him. He had to get out of there. That was exactly what he did, with his true friends a few yards behind him and the traitors a few yards behind them, and Clemont a few yards behind them. He had to get to Oak's Lab. Hopefully, Bulbasaur's plan will work.

 **Hall of Origin**

Arceus' attack proof walls never stood a chance. Well, now you know how powerful a Sacred Fire and Aeroblast collision is. Mew was looking on at the scene, ready to intervene, when she felt something. The Tree was sending her a message.

'Oh dear me **(2)**.' Mew thought to herself. She approached Arceus.

"Lady Arceus, permission excuse myself to deal with an issue at the Tree of Beginning?" Mew asked.

"Granted. Be quick though." Arceus ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Mew mock saluted. She created a portal, and off she went.

 **Tree of Beginning, Rota, Kanto**

A portal opened and Mew darted out. She quickly approached a crystal. If you looked closely, you could see a body.

"(Let's get you out.)" Mew said to the body.

She began communicating with the tree.

The crystal was lifted off the ground, partially by Mew and partially by the Tree. Then, it was dropped, and shattered. However, using her psychic powers, she prevented injury to the body by removing the crystal pieces surrounding the body. Once the body was out, Mew reassembled the crystal and put it back in the place it was before, where the tree used it's power to restore it into one again.

"(Thank you, Tree.)" Mew thanked, before turning attention to the person, or rather pokemon that is coming to on the ground.

 **(The way we're seeing it, we are seeing the pokemon's closed eyes only. )**

"(Welcome back,)" Mew welcomed back from the "dead", "(Lucario.)"

Lucario opened his eyes for the first time in years with a determined look in them.

 **Hope this will satisfy you until July. I spent a long time on this chapter, and I'm very proud of it. A lot of things going on here.**

 **We see our two favorite aura Pokemon for the first time, angry legendaries, another coerced traitor, and finally the betrayal itself.**

 **(1): I wanted to avoid redundancy. You already saw it with Dawn.**

 **(2): It's a pun, get it? If you don't, let me know and I'll explain it in the next chapter, or in a PM.**

 **I hope you will join us next time, when the journey continues.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back everyone! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me. Anyway, onto more pressing matters. Reviews!**

 **Pokemon Master 101: Well, about Lucario, well, he was never really dead. I'm explaining it this chapter.**

 **On the sudden thirst for murder, I know it's a bit sudden, but I have to keep you guessing somehow, don't I? Plus, I foreshadowed it when I think it was Drew who said ", or flat out get rid of him."**

 **On Dawn and Delia, keep reading the upcoming chapters. You will see if that indeed happens.**

 **Ok, I said I don't do harems, however, what I can do is have some of the girls you mentioned drop hints to Ash but ,Ash being Ash, is oblivious. The final, single ship for Ash is Amourshipping, but I will include a couple of other ships in some capacity.**

 **The Bloody Seje: Indeed you will. Also, no problem. Usually, the betrayal is the most serious part of the story. After that, it's a little more lighthearted.**

 **007: Ok, I need to make one thing clear. Delia and Dawn do not want Ash dead. They only called their Pokemon because they were coerced into doing it. They didn't want to do this.**

 **The legendaries will make their way in. Jirachi and Manaphy will be included.**

 **On Serena, the only way that the progress she made can be explained is that she will travel with Ash for multiple regions, like Misty. That way, Serena has a development arc for every region. Just a theory.**

 **Minios0903: I understand where you are going with the rushing, considering so much is happening prior to the betrayal. However, I would just like to point out that many betrayal fics. have the betrayal in Chapter 1 or 2, mine's is in Chapter 5. Even though it was rushed, there is a buildup to the betrayal.**

 **On the subject of Ash's shout. If he said the full sentence, this is what it would have been.**

 **"I'm not a boy anymore, I'm a man now."**

 **That was it's context. I understand how it could create a misunderstanding, I'll make sure to be clearer in the future.**

 **Also, I've only been on this site for about a month. I'm hoping with your comments and constructive criticism, I will improve. So, if you see something wrong, comment about it, I'll see what I can do to fix it.**

 **lychee-ran: Yes, this Fic. is Amourshipping, however there will be other ships referenced, such as Altoshipping.**

 **unknown: Well, good thing you sent that when you did. As the day you sent those reviews is the day I post this chapter. So, lucky you.**

 **Now, without further adieu, on with the story!**

 **Inside Tree of Beginning, Earlier**

"Do you have any three's?" Lucario asked his master. You see, it was very boring now that they are inside the tree. It's like your dead, but your aura is contained and can't move on.

Sir Aaron, Lucario's master, was overjoyed when Lucario joined him. It was getting lonely in there. However, now that Lucario was with him, he didn't feel alone, but he keeps losing to him in Go Fish.

"Here you go." Said an irate Sir Aaron, handing Lucario the two '3' cards he had in his hand. Lucario put his four '3' cards on their makeshift table and held out his paws to show nothing in them. There is also no more cards in the deck. Which meant Lucario won, again.

"Dang it!" Sir Aaron cursed as he slammed his cards on the table.

Lucario snickered. He's beaten Sir Aaron at Go Fish 75 times now.

"Good game master." Lucario said in sportsmanship. However, before they could shake hands. Lucario felt a sharp pain. He began seeing visions of something. He recognized one person to be May. One of the people Ash traveled with when he helped him, but why was this happening? Why is he seeing this? He suddenly heard Ash speak, but he couldn't see him. He presumed this was from Ash's point of view.

 _"Do you want me to leave?! Is that what you want?!" Ash asked/yelled._

Then, as quickly as the sensation had arrived, it passed. He could hear Sir Aaron again.

"Lucario?" He asked, concerned.

"What... What happend? Did I just..?" He stalled.

"From the looks of it, yes, yes you did." Sir Aaron clarified.

"How?" Was all Lucario had to say.

 **Lucario Kingdom, Sinnoh, Present Time**

Riolu was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Finally, he came up to a cave that had Lucario statues made of stone on both sides. The Emanation Pokemon slowed to a walk and entered the cave.

He came to a room where 5 elderly Lucario sat at a round table playing Go Fish. Little known fact about Lucario, they love playing Go Fish.

"Do you have any 3's?" We'll call him Elder 1, asked one of his fellow elders.

Said Lucario, Elder 2, grumbled something unintelligible and handed Elder 1 the lone 3 he had. Or so that's what Elder 1 thought.

"Pardon me elders," Riolu interrupted, "I have an important question."

Elder 2 sighed in relief as the 5 Lucario set down their cards.

"You may ask, young one." Elder 3 granted.

"Earlier, I was training in the forest, when I felt a sudden pain in my head." Riolu began.

"I think the humans have something called aspirin for that." Elder 4 interrupted.

"It wasn't like that, I saw a vision." Riolu corrected.

"What did you see?" Elder 1 asked.

"I saw humans, one of them was the girl I met during the Hunter J incident. Then, I heard Ash, the trainer I told you about, yell something, but I couldn't see him." Riolu explained.

"Was Ash the one with the hat, or the tan one?" Elder 2 asked.

"The one with the hat." Riolu said.

"Dear Arceus." Elder 5, the oldest, breathed, he knew what had occurred.

"What is it?" Elder 1 asked.

"Young one, I know what has happened to you." Elder 5 informed Riolu.

"Yes," Riolu urged.

"Once, every thousand years or so," Elder 5 began, "there is an Aura Guardian and an Aura partner, or partners in rare cases, that are, in a sense, destined to be together. One way we know this, is when one of the partner's aura's spike, usually in a state of strong emotion, the partner, or partners, can see what is happening to the partner in question through their eyes. However, it usually happens when said partners have an aura bond. The only feasible way that would be possible is if you had physical contact, which I believe you said had happened in your version of events, correct?"

"Correct." Riolu confirmed.

"Then that means that Ash is your aura partner. You must get to him, train in the ways of aura and, hopefully, become the next Sir Aaron and Lucario. Rumor has it that Ash has a very similar aura to Sir Aaron." Elder 5 ordered.

"Thank you elders, but he is in Kanto. How will I cross the ocean to get to him?" Riolu asked.

"It may be called the Lucario Kingdom, but other Pokemon live here. We'll ask a Staraptor in the area to fly you to Kanto, but be warned, it will only take you to a little inland. After that, you must go on foot." Elder 3 explained.

"Thank you elders. I will await the Staraptor's arrival. Good day." Riolu said as he left.

"Ok, where were we," Elder 1 said, starting up Go Fish again, when he saw a card under Elder 2's seat.

"I knew you were cheating!" Elder 1 yelled at Elder 2 who was sheepishly rubbing his neck.

 **Back to Tree of Beginning, Rota, Kanto, Earlier**

"How?" Was all Lucario had to say. Unlike Riolu, he knew what just happened.

"It is rare, but not impossible. Though, it's usually the other way around, with a human having two bonds. What did you see?" Sir Aaron asked.

"I saw May, along with others, and Ash yelled 'Do you want me to leave?! Is that what you want?!'." Lucario responded.

"That doesn't sound good, you have to get to him." Sir Aaron ordered.

"But, wouldn't that hurt the tree?" Lucario asked.

Sir Aaron looked a bit sheepish.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that you can leave the tree for a temporary period if you ask it, and that Ash's aura healed the tree to the point where it can run with just me in it for a while?" Sir Aaron asked, scared of Lucario's reaction.

Lucario's eye twitched.

"Tell me how to signal the tree." Lucario ordered.

"Come with me." Sir Aaron motioned.

The two walked to a clear area where you could see outside. It's sort of like a one way mirror.

"Just knock on the clear part 3 times. Good Luck, Lucario." Sir Aaron instructed.

The two friends embraced one last time before Sir Aaron stepped back.

Lucario knocked on the clear crystal wall 3 times. He then felt his aura being pulled somewhere. Finally, all went black.

 **Tree of Beginning, Rota, Kanto, Present Time**

"(Welcome back,)" Mew welcomed back from the "dead".

Lucario opened his eyes, remembering his mission. He had to get to Ash.

"(Lucario.)" Mew finished.

"(Thank you, Mew.)" Lucario thanked.

"(Don't mention it. So, why did you request to come out of the tree?)" Mew asked, cutting to the chase.

"(Long story short, I had one of those aura bond visions with Ash, and I need to get to him quickly.") Lucario explained. Then, his stomach interrupted.

"(Though, I probably need to eat something first.)" Lucario added, sheepish.

"(Well, the Pokemon living here can help with the food. However, on the subject of the Chosen One, we legendaries are currently monitoring him in the Hall of Origin. Would you like to join us, to help make your search simpler?)" Mew offered.

"(I'd appreciate that, thank you.)" Lucario thanked. He sat down on one of the rocks in the tree, waiting for the first food he's had in years.

 **One filling meal later**

 **Hall of Origin, Present Time**

The fighting has mostly subsided in the Hall as the legendaries are now focusing on the pool more. Just then, a portal opened. Mew and Lucario exited. Arceus shook his head as soon as he saw the newest arrival.

"(Mew, how many times do we have to tell you, no brining random Pokemon to the Hall of Origin.") Arceus scolded. Lucario immediately stopped in his tracks.

"(Y-You're a-a-actually Arc-Arc-Arcues.") Lucario tripped over his words. Even though he spent most of his life serving Arceus, he never actually met the Goddess Pokemon. Needless to say, he was having a hard time processing he was meeting the Goddess Pokemon herself.

"(With all due respect Arceus, this is no ordinary Pokemon. May I welcome the legendary Lucario of Sir Aaron to the Hall of Origin.)" Mew announced.

Arceus' mood went from irritated to diplomatic in a nanosecond.

"(Welcome Lucario. May I ask why you have been brought here by Mew?)" Arceus asked.

Lucario was still too starstruck to answer. So, Mew answered for him.

"(He has joined us in watching the Chosen One. He needs to know the location of Ash to find him for some reason.)"

"(What reason would that be, Lucario?)" Arceus asked the Aura Pokemon.

Lucario was still staring and still starstruck.

Arceus just shook his head. She used water gun on Lucario to bring him out of his stupor.

"(Who, What, When, Why, How?)" Lucario said as he got sprayed.

"(Lucario, what reason do you have for knowing the Chosen One's location?)" Arceus asked again.

"(I need to know his location so I can get to him as I know something is wrong. I had a aura bound vision through his Ash's point of view.)" Lucario explained.

"(But that would mean..") Arceus trailed off.

"(Yes, and I am fully aware this has not happened in thousands ,if not millions, of years.)" Lucario responded.

"(Well then, you are welcomed to join us Lucario.)" Arceus welcomed, "(You actually came at the perfect time. The Chosen One should be arriving at that Professor's lab by now.)" Arceus briefed.

 **Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto**

Run, that was all Ash was focused on doing. He ran up the hill to the lab. Hopefully he ran fast enough so he had enough time for Bulbasaur's plan to be executed.

He ran up the hill and burst into the lab. Needless to say, Oak noticed.

"My, Ash, why in such a hurry? If you have a second, I have to..." Oak got cut off.

"No time Professor. Have to get ready." Ash yelled.

Oak was confused.

"Get ready for what, Ash?" Oak asked. However, the question fell on deaf ears as Ash dashed out to the corral.

"What is that boy up to?" Oak wondered. He rushed out with Ash, a Pokéball in his hand.

Oak exited to the corral just in time to see a Draco meteor going off, and all of Ash's Pokemon gathering around him.

"Ok everyone, are we ready?" Ash asked.

All of his Pokemon have cried of confirmation.

"Ash?" Oak asked. Ash turned around.

"Oh, sorry Professor, what is it?" Ash asked the prestigious Pokemon Professor.

"I just wanted to say that a Pokemon came by requesting to be caught and join you. Here is it's Pokéball." Oak said as he handed the sphere to the raven haired trainer.

"Thanks Professor. I'll let it out later. For now, I need everything to go perfectly." Ash thanked.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Kids these days." Oak muttered to himself as he walked into the lab.

"Wait Professor!" Ash called.

"Yes?" Oak replied.

"Do you have a portable translator on you?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I just so happens to have just invented something that has that feature. Here." Oak said tossing a small device towards Ash.

Ash caught the device and began inspecting it.

"What is it?" Ash asked the elder Oak.

"It's called a Nanodex. It's basically many different devices put into one. XTranciever, translator, Pokedex, the whole lot. It also allows you to carry as many Pokemon on you as you like, and has a portable pokeball transporter." Oak explained.

"Awesome, thanks Professor. Keep close to the video phone, because I might need you to transfer a pokeball to me later" Ash thanked.

"No problem, Ash." Oak said as he walked back into the lab.

Ash turned to Bulbasaur and all his other Pokemon behind him. He activated the Nanodex's translator feature and set it between him and Bulbasaur.

"Here Bulbasaur, speak into this." Ash told him.

"(Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.)" The grass type tested.

"Yep, it works, I understood that." Ash confirmed.

"Ash!" A voice yelled from the lab.

"Twerp!" Another voice yelled.

It was Max, Bonnie, Brock, Serena, Paul, Trip, Gary, and Team Rocket.

"(Traitors?)" Bulbasaur asked Ash in a defensive position.

"No, they're friendlies." Ash reassured. Ash ran up to his true friends.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go away for awhile to do some training. If anyone wants to come with me, speak now or forever hold your peace." Ash instructed them quickly.

"We're in!" Max, Bonnie, and Serena yelled immediately.

"If Max is in.." Paul started.

"...we're in." Trip finished

"Ok, that works. Be ready to let out flying Pokemon, ok? If you don't have one, tell me."

Max, Bonnie, Serena, and Paul raised their hands. Paul had a Honchcrow, but he wasn't big enough.

"Ok, Max, Paul, you'll ride Staraptor. Serena, you and Bonnie are on Unfezant. The rest of you." Ash called them to attention. Unfezant was actually confused. Wasn't she supposed to stay behind. No matter, Ash needed her.

"Yes?" Brock urged.

"You guys, battle the traitors too buy us some time." Ash ordered.

"Rodger that." James replied.

"Come back here!" They heard a voice yell.

"That's them. Ok everyone, places!" Ash yelled. The Pokemon divided into their assigned groups.

"We got you now!" Misty yelled as the traitors, minus Clemont, burst into the corral.

Ash got into character.

"What?! You guys too?" Ash yelled. Swellow and the "betraying" Pokemon began growling. Luckily, Ash had turned off the Nanodex, so the traitors couldn't understand what the Pokemon were saying.

As soon as the betraying Pokemon began growling, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torkoal, Infernape, Buizil, Gible, Oshawatt, Pignite, Scraggy, Pikachu, Snivy, Staraptor,

Hawlucha, Frogadier, Ungezant and Talonflame began to surround Ash and were growling back.

"See, even your Pokemon agree with us." Tracey boasted.

"Everyone, return." Ash returned everyone but Charizard, Staraptor, and Unfezant.

"Everyone, on the flying Pokemon, Now!" Ash yelled. Ash, Max. Bonnie, Serena, Paul, and Trip made a break for it, with Trip releasing his Unfezant.

"Oh no you don't! Flygon, Go!" Drew yelled.

"Gyrados!" Misty called.

"Mr. Mime!" Delia called

"Piplup!" Dawn called.

"Blazkien!" May called.

"Excadrill!" Iris called.

"Pansage!" Cilan called.

Brock, Gary, and Team Rocket stepped behind the fleeing trainers, ready for a fight.

"Let's buy them some time!" Brock yelled.

"Steelix!" Brock called.

"Umbreon, Blastoise!" Gary yelled.

"Inkay!" James yelled.

"Pumpkaboo, you too!" Jessie called.

"Let's do this!" Meowth shouted, fury swipes at the ready.

Civil War was about to break out, as the traitors stared down, Gary, Brock, and Team Rocket.

"Flygon, Aerial Ace!"

"Gyrados, Hydro Pump!"

"Mr. Mime, Psybeam!"

"Piplup, Whirlpool!"

"Blazkien, Flamethrower!" Blazkien was confused, why was May directing her to attack Ash? She obeyed anyway, however, as it was instinct.

"Excadrill, Focus Blast!"

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!" The Traitors ordered.

"Steelix, Hyper Beam!"

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball, Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!"

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!"

"Take these Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted.

Meanwhile, Ash, Max, Bonnie, Serena, Paul, and Trip were hopping on their flyers. Ash on Charizard, Bonnie and Serena on Unfezant, Max and Paul on Staraptor, and Trip on his Unfezant. As soon as they mounted, the birds took off as fast as their wings could carry them. Ash decided to take one last jab at the traitors.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Ash shouted.

Meanwhile, back at the battle below, Brock, Gary, and Team Rocket weren't doing well, due to being outnumbered. Also, considering Team Rocket's rotten luck, Pumpkaboo, Inkay, and Meowth were all hit with a Psybeam, Shadow Ball, and Focus Blast, respectively. You guess what happens next.

Ash and friends thought they made it out, and they were right, though it looks like they have another problem.

"We're blasting off again!" Ash heard Jessie and James yell.

"But we were on the good side this time!" Meowth yelled in irritation.

"Crap!" Ash cursed, "Trip, Catch Jessie, I got James!"

"Rodger!" Trip called from his Unfezant. He positioned himself where Jessie would land right on Unfezant. Ash did the same with James. It was a little bit of a rough landing, but it succeeded. Though there was still one more problem.

"Hey, What about us?!" Meowth yelled, who along with Pumpkaboo and Inkay, were still in the blasting off process.

"Inkay, return!" James yelled, returning Inkay.

"Pumpkaboo, return as well!" Jessie copied.

"That's all fine and dandy. Now what about Meowth!?" Said Pokemon yelled. He was beginning to descend.

Ash was in a predicament. There was no more room on the flyers, as all 4 could only carry two. So, that left one option, and Meowth probably won't like it.

"Forgive me, Meowth." Ash said to himself, pulling out an empty pokeball.

 **Will Ash catch Meowth, or will he miss the mark? What will Brock and Gary do, now that it's two trainers against seven, eight when Clemont eventually arrives? Where will Ash and company go? Will that Staraptor hurry up and get Riolu to Kanto already? How do the legendaries factor into all this? Find out next time, when the Journey continues.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Again everyone! Hope you all liked last chapter. Also, the USA won the World Cup! It was about time. Also, Back to the Future turns 30. Really good movie. Now, let's answer some reviews that I haven't answered already through PM.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the comparison. I'll see what I can do about doing it more often.**

 **On Glaceon, no, she will not defect. Mainly due too one of May's other Pokemon defecting, and I just don't have use for her. If a Pokemon defects, it's for a reason that will have impact later.**

 **MLPEGMLPCool: Ok, yes I did. My bad. That was a typo. He is a Geninja. I messed up.**

 **23StellaOrgana: All legendaries are in this story. Whether they speak or not, remains to be seen. On the subject of Diancie and Hoopa, I can make them sisters, sort of. Technically, all the legendaries are related, and Arceus is the mother.**

 **007: I whole heartedly agree. Good Talk.**

 **Ok, now that that's taken care of, on with the story!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE!**

 **Previously, on The Fire Within...**

Ash and friends thought they made it out, and they were right, though it looks like they have another problem.

"We're blasting off again!" Ash heard Jessie and James yell.

"But we were on the good side this time!" Meowth yelled in irritation.

"Crap!" Ash cursed, "Trip, Catch Jessie, I got James!"

"Rodger!" Trip called from his Unfezant. He positioned himself where Jessie would land right on Unfezant. Ash did the same with James. It was a little bit of a rough landing, but it succeeded. Though there was still one more problem.

"Hey, What about us?!" Meowth yelled, who along with Pumpkaboo and Inkay, were still in the blasting off process.

"Inkay, return!" James yelled, returning Inkay.

"Pumpkaboo, return as well!" Jessie copied.

"That's all fine and dandy. Now what about Meowth!?" Said Pokemon yelled. He was beginning to descend.

Ash was in a predicament. There was no more room on the flyers, as all 4 could only carry two. So, that left one option, and Meowth probably won't like it.

"Forgive me, Meowth." Ash said to himself, pulling out an empty pokeball.

 **(Insert Theme Song here. Fight Song by Rachel Platten.(1))**

 **High above Pallet Town, Kanto, Present Time**

"Forgive me, Meowth." Ash said to himself, pulling out an empty pokeball.

"Meowth! Let yourself be caught, we will catch you! Pokeball, go!" He shouted.

"Really?! That's the best thing you could come up with?! Meowth shouted. However, when he looked down, it all of sudden wasn't such a bad idea.

The Pokeball hit it's mark. As soon as the ball closed, Charizard flew under it and Ash grabbed it from the sky. The pokeball was still wobbling. The 4 flyers hovered for a moment in anxiety to see if it worked.

Finally, there was a ding, signifying Meowth's capture.

"Yes! I caught Meowth!" Ash celebrated.

"(Yay! A new friend, sort of.)" Pikachu chimed in from Ash's bag. Though it sounded like 'Pi-Pikachu, chu.'

"You know he's probably going to scratch you when he comes out again, right?" James pointed out. Ash's smile turned into a worried look.

"Note to self, waer leather on face when letting Meowth out." Ash made a mental note. The Eight trainers fly off to places unknown.

 **The Next Day**

The group has now been flying for a few hours, trying to find a place to settle down so they could train. However, they couldn't reach an agreement. Their argument was interrupted however by a Pokemon.

"Ash!" It called telepathically. **(2)**

Ash looked to see who was calling his name.

"Can it be?" Ash asked himself

 **Professor Oak's Lab, Just after Team Rocket's blastoff**

"We're blasting off again!" Ash heard Jessie and James yell.

"But we were on the good side this time!" Meowth yelled in irritation.

That left only 3 Pokemon, Gary's Blastoise and Umbreon and Brock's Steelix, versus 7, Misty's Gyrados, May's Blazkien, Drew's Flygon, Cilan's Pansage, Iris' Excadrill, Delia's Mr. Mime, and Dawn's Piplup. Unless you can't count, you would know that that's very bad odds.

"(Think we should drop the act now?)" Glalie asked.

"(It be rude not to.)" Swellow replied.

"Hey, Swellow, guys!" Tracey called out. "Think you can help us finishing these the idiots off?"

"(Sure, we'll finish off the idiots.)" Torterra replied sassily.

Suddenly, a barrage of attacks, including but not limited to Ice Beam, Razor Leaf, Aerial Ace, Gunk Shot, and Stone Edge, hit the traitor's Pokemon. Thereby, causing them to faint right there and then. This also earned Ash's Pokemon, that apparently played Tracey like a fiddle, twelve shocked looks from trainer and Pokemon alike. The traitors were first to recover.

"Return!" The Seven called out.

"Why are we caring anymore? Ash is gone, so the job is done. Let's bail." Drew proposed. Everyone silently agreed as they exited back into the lab en route back to Delia's house.

Meanwhile, Brock and Gary were still processing what just happened.

"Ok, so apparently, these Pokemon betrayed Ash, but attacked the traitors. Anything I'm missing?" Brock asked all of them.

"(Swellow, mind telling them through the translator in the lab?)" Torterra asked.

"(Not at all.)" Swellow replied. He began flying around Brock and Gary and flew into the lab. The two trainers got the hint.

 **One Explanation later**

"So let me get this straight," Gary clarified, "the Pokemon that are outside right now only pretended to betray Ash in an attempt to buy him some time to escape because Bulbasaur foresaw this event through fanfiction, right?"

"(Well, you saying it like that makes it sound ridiculous. However, yes, that's basically what went down.)" Swellow replied.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Brock asked.

"(Hang here at the lab. Ash said he'd drop by from time to time so we can keep up with the training that the rest are doing.)" Swellow answered. Brock checked his watch.

"Well, I don't know about you Gary, but I have to get back to Pewter. I only took today off." Brock said.

"Alright, good luck. I'll keep you posted about Ash, if he contacts." Gary replied.

"I'll do the same for you." Brock replied, shaking the younger Oak's hand. After that, he was off to continue his Pokemon doctor training. It was then that Professor Oak decided to come down.

"Gary, Why does the corral look like a battlefield? Why are half of Ash's Pokemon gone, and speaking of him, where is he?" Oak asked.

Gary and Swellow facepalmed, or facewinged in Swellow's case.

"Swellow..." Gary started.

"(I'm on it.)" Swellow interrupted.

 **Another explanation later..**

Profesor Oak was experiencing an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, pure anger. He was currently marching down to the Ketchum house to give the traitors, or if they weren't there, Delia, a piece of his mind. Gary decided to tag along. He had returned Blastoise, but Umbreon wanted to stay out.

"Of all the rotten things.." Oak muttered. He reached the Ketchum house and shockingly, the door was unlocked. Something's not right here. Gary, Umbreon, and the Professor ran in the house to find the women.

"Delia!" Oak yelled. Suddenly. He stepped on something, or more accurate, someone. When Oak looked down, the image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There, lying on the ground, was a passed out Mr. Mime, and a dead Delia Ketchum **.(3)**

 **Flashback: After the battle, on the route between Oak's lab and Ketchum House**

Clemont did not like running, not at all.

"Why did we have to run?" Clemont asked himself. Suddenly, he came up to Drew and the other traitors walking back.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" Clemont asked.

"You missed getting our butts handed to us. Where were you?" Misty asked, agitated.

"Would now bad time to tell you that I'm pretty much the worst runner you'll ever meet?" Clemont asked sheepishly.

"Whatever, let's just walk back to the house." May moved everyone along.

Delia and Dawn were lagging in the back, pondering. Delia looked ready to break down, and not just because she was carrying a passed out Mr. Mime on her shoulders.

"Why did I do this?" Delia asked herself a little to loudly.

"Wait, you were forced to do this as well?" Dawn asked.

'I'm not the only one.' Dawn thought, relieved.

"You were too?" Delia double checked.

"Yes, I was, but let's not talk about it yet. Wait till we're alone." Dawn said.

"Alright." Delia replied.

 **Later, at the Ketchum House**

"Thanks for your help Mrs. Ketchum, Dawn." Drew "thanked". The traitors decided to get going so they could get back to their journeys.

"Get out of my house." Delia said venomously. That's exactly what the traitors did.

Delia turned to Dawn.

"What did they threaten you with?" Delia asked.

"My Pokemon, they would be harmed." Dawn responded.

"Same." Delia replied.

"Will you be ok?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Delia replied.

"Look, Mrs. Ketchum, I will find Ash, and when I do, I will explain everything. I'll hopefully get him to forgive you." Dawn vowed.

"Thanks Dawn." Delia thanked.

"No need to thank me." Dawn replied, "I'm going to leave today to find him. Be careful, ok?"

"I will." Delia responded as Dawn shut the front door. As soon as the door was shut, Delia began writing on a piece of paper.

 **Back to the Present**

Professor Oak is now reading the exact same paper. It read:

'To Whomever finds this,

I have done a terrible thing. I have betrayed my own son, just because I wasn't strong enough to defend myself. Dawn said she would find Ash and beg his forgiveness, but I know the truth. He won't believe her. We were to convincing, I know it. Even if Ash does believe Dawn, he'll still be disappointed in me for not defending myself. I can't live with myself after what I've done. This is why I've decided to die. Ash doesn't love me anymore, and never will again. Everyone will hate me for something I was forced to do. I don't want it to happen. Arceus, get ready, because I'm coming.

Goodbye Forever,

Delia Ketchum

"Gary, call 911! Delia's injured!" Oak shouted. Gary did just that, though it was too little too late.

 **Hall of Origin, Day after betrayal**

"Lady Arceus, why did we not interfere with the Chosen One's mother?" Xerneas, the Creation Pokemon, asked.

"Death is in the circle of life, my child, sadly, Delia chose to end it herself and not wait for me to decide. Plus, we don't interfere in those affairs unless the fate of the world is at stake." Arceus replied.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon gave his two cents on the conversation.

Arceus now had several reflecting pools going. One following Dawn, One following the Oaks, one for each traitor, one for Ash and co, and one following a young Riolu who ,from what Azelf could gather, needed to find Ash.

 **With May**

May had gotten Blazkien healed up and was now taking a break on their way to Vermillion en route to Hoenn to prepare for the upcoming contest season.

May had let all her Pokemon out for lunch.

All of her Pokemon were gobbling down their food. All except one, Blazkien.

'Why did May order me to attack Ash. I know he has Sceptile since I didn't see him in the corral, and now Ash is gone. I may never see Sceptile again.' Blazkien realized.

You see, back in Hoenn, Blazkien had fallen for Sceptile when she was a Combuskan and he was a Grovyle. She still doesn't know why to this day.

'I would give anything to see Sceptile again. I would leave May and join Ash if I had too.' Blazkien thought to herself/prayed to Arceus.

 **With Misty**

Misty was also breaking for lunch en route back to Cerulean. Just like Blazkien, Psyduck wasn't very hungry, and not just because he had a splitting head ache. However, his reasonings were different.

'Why can't I just do something right? Misty is so disappointed in me. It's torture having her around. I wanted to go with Ash in the first place, but Misty's ball fell on me first. I wish I could just leave and go with Ash. Like I've wanted too for the past umpteen years.' Psyduck wished to himself.

 **With Iris**

Iris was also breaking for lunch. She is on her way back to Johto to meet back up with Clair. However, not all of her Pokemon weren't fine and dandy.

'Why did Scraggy leave?' Axew wonders to herself. **(4)**

'Why did Ash leave with Scraggy?' she thought to herself again.

However, she already knew the answer.

'The real question is, why did Iris betray Ash. If Iris is going to do that and force me away from my best friend. I wish I could join Ash and be with Scraggy forever.' Axew wished. Oh if she were only a year older.

 **Lucario Kingdom, Sinnoh, A few hours ago**

Riolu was busy readying some snacks for the trip to Kanto. It consisted of a few leaves containing apples and grapes. He just finished the last leaf. He put all of his leaves into a string backpack he got from Veilstone City, when there was a call to the entrance to his cave. All Riolu and Lucario lived in caves. He stepped out to find a Staraptor waiting for him.

"(Are you the Staraptor The Elders sent for?)" Rioku asked the flying type.

"(Yes, yes I am. Hop on Riolu.)" The Staraptor urged.

Riolu got on the Staraptor's back and up they went. Next Stop, Kanto region.

 **On the Outskirts of Vermillion Ciy, A few hours later**

Kanto residents were in luck, as they saw a Riolu flying on a Stsraptor fly overhead for a moment. The Stsraptor landed in the middle if the forest, and Riolu disembarked.

"(Good Luck, Riolu.)" Staraptor said.

"(Thank you, have a safe flight back.)" Riolu replied.

Staraptor took off, back to Sinnoh.

 **Hall of Origin, After Riolu set foot in Kanto**

After seeing the four Pokemon that wanted to join Ash, Arceus got to thinking. How were they going to find him? So, he decided to help them all out a little. He turned to ask Mewtwo a favor, but he noticed the room lacked a certain genetic Pokemon.

"(Mew, Where is Mewtwo?)" Arceus asked.

"(I don't know, he said something about Time Travel and cars.)" Mew replied. Arceus knew exactly where Mewtwo was.

"(Dialga, watch the pools. I'm going to look for Mewtwo.)" Arceus ordered.

"(Why does he always get to watch the pools?") Palkia complains. Dialga just sticks his tongue out in response.

Arceus knew he would find Mewtwo in the lab. Mewtwo insisted he have one to work on experiments that he loves doing. Arceus also made it big just because it needed to be. Have you seen some of the things Mewtwo's made?

 **Hall of Origin Lab**

Arceus walked in to find a weird looking DeLorean sitting in the big empty part of the lab, with Mewtwo tinkering with a remote control.

"(Mewtwo?)" Arceus asked, getting his attention.

Mewtwo turned around.

"(Arceus, glad you're here. I was actually getting started.)" Mewtwo said.

"(What are you doing?)" Arceus asked in bewilderment.

"(Well, I decided to try and build a time machine, so I can go back in time like Celebi and Dialga.)" Mewtwo replied.

"(And you built said time machine out of a Delorean?)" Arceus asked.

"(The way I see it, If you're going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with a bit of style?") **(4)** Mewtwo explained. Arceus couldn't argue that he had a point.

"(Ok, time traveling Delorean test no. 1. Destination Time: One minute into the future.)" Mewtwo narrated as he started the controller. He drove the car around awhile to gain speed, and made it to a long sprint just before it reached 88 mph. As the car reached 88, weird colors began appearing around the car. It was working!

 **BOOM!**

Spoke to soon. The Delorean is a wreck and Arceus and Mewtwo are covered in soot. Arceus hosed them both down using his water plate. Encasing herself in Aqua Jet, then hosing down Mewtwo with Water Gun.

"(Well, that could have gone better. So, what did you need me for Arceus?)" Mewtwo asked the Goddess Pokemon.

"(I need you to go to some Pokemon and teleport them here. I need to save what could amount to 3 chapters worth of looking.)" Arceus tasked.

"(Chapters?)" Mewtwo asked.

"(Sorry, I like reading, force of habit. Now, here're the Pokemon and people you need to bring.)" Arceus told him, handing him a list. Mewtwo skimmed it real quick.

"(Defectors?)" Mewtwo questioned about a couple of names.

All Arceus did was nod.

 **Kanto Route 4, Night**

Psyduck, as well as Misty and her other Pokemon, are turning in for the night and finishing the trek to Cerulean in the morning.

Psyduck was about to fall asleep against a tree, when he suddenly felt a psychic presence nearby. Psyduck quietly slipped away from everyone to investigate.

'Who is this Pokemon? I've never felt a psychic presence this strong.' Psyduck thought to himself.

He then came Accross a clearing, where in the center lied a fleeing blue light.

"(Who are you?)" Psyduck yelled at the newcomer.

"(All will be revealed in due time, Psyduck.)" The being replied.

"(How do you know my name?)" Psyduck asked.

"(Again, all in due time, however I am here for you. Tell me, you wish the leave your trainer and join The Chosen One, correct?)" The being asked.

"(Yes, very much.)" Psyduck answered.

"(Good, I can help grant that wish. Here's what you do,)" The being started.

 **Back at Misty's camp**

Psyduck quietly slipped back into camp, remembering his task. Get his Pokeball. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong! His pokeball was on Misty's belt.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Psyduck thought to himself.

He had a spherical rock in his flippers to switch for the pokeball. He slipped past Staryu, Starmie, and Gyarados before finally making it to Misty. He held his hand up, like Johto Jones **(5),** ready to make the switch.

'1... 2... 3.' Psyduck mentally counted down, and made the switch. All Misty did was turn on her other side.

Psyduck mentally celebrated a moment before slipping back into the forest.

 **Back in the Clearing**

Psyduck raced back into the clearing, pokeball in hand.

"(I got Mister! I got the ball, now what?)" Psyduck asked.

"(Just sit back and try not to throw up dinner.)" The being said.

"(Wait, what?)" Psyduck said before there was no trace the duo were never there.

 **Kanto Route 11, Night, Later**

Exactly as Psyduck did earlier, Blazkien can running into a different clearing, pokeball in hand, finding the being and Psyduck waiting for her.

"(We have two more stops.)" The being alerted.

 **Kanto Route 27, Night, Later**

For the third time, a Pokemon, Axew, ran into a clearing with pokeball in hand, ready to leave their trainers and join Ash.

"(We have one more stop. Kapeesh?)" The being checked.

"(Kapeesh.)" The 3 Pokemon replied before they teleported.

 **On the Outskirts of Vermillion, Kanto, Night**

Riolu had been walking for a few hours now. Ready to call it a night. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a mysterious being and 3 other Pokémon, as blazkien, an Axew, and a Psyduck.

"(Riolu, you wish to join Ash Ketchum, correct?") The being asked.

"(Yes.)" Riolu replied confidently.

"(Good, may I have your permission to teleport you and these other 3 to a place where you can see him?") the being asked.

"(You do.") Riolu replied.

"(Very good.") The bring stated before teleporting away with, now, 4 other pokemon in tow.

 **Morning, Kanto**

The region of Kanto had a very rough morning, considering how 3 girls' simultaneous screeching from Arceus knows where woke everyone in the region up.

 **Man, what a long chapter.**

 **(1): Video:** **watch?v=xo1VInw-SKc**

 **Lyrics:** **.**

 **(2): Telepathy has same quotation marks as talking. However, I will had to put telepathically in the same sentence so it can be made known that telepathy is being used. Either that, or I will italicize it.**

 **(3): Before you all kill me, this is mostly going to be character development for Ash**

 **(4): Back to the Future reference**

 **(5): Pokemon equivalent of Indians Jones**

 **How will Ash take the news of defectors? How will the traitors react to the defectors? Will Dawn eventually be picked up? Will Ash go to Delia's funeral? Where will the group train? Who is that being? Find out next time, when the journey continues.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Again everyone! Hope you all liked last chapter. Now, let's answer some reviews that haven't been answered in PM's.**

 **007: I'll try to do that. However, I will not show the whole thing if I deem it to graphic.**

 **nitroslk: Yeah, I know, I killed off a beloved character. Sue me. Anyway, Swellow and Torterra are now the default leaders at the lab. So, they'll get most of the lines when we revisit the lab. On the funeral, well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **pr0dz: Yes, yes he did.**

 **GamerGirl597: Well, good news, here's the next chapter. I'm also glad you love this story.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Hall of Origin**

Arceus was once again monitoring the reflecting pools. However, after Mewtwo was sent on his little errands, she only had to have 2. One on Ash and co. and one on Dawn. Suddenly, Arceus felt like she wasn't alone anymore. She turned around to find 5 Pokemon: Mewtwo, Blaziken, Axew, Psyduck and Riolu. Like Lucario had previously, they were in a stupor.

"(Arc...Arc...Arc)" All 4 stuttered. Arceus just facehooved.

"(Why does this always happen?)" Arceus asked. She brought the Pokemon out of their stupor by giving all 4 of them a water gun to the face.

 **(Insert Theme song-Fight Song by Rachel Platten-here)**

 **Hall of Origin**

The 4 defectors were out of their stupors and standing at attention. Ready to do what ever Arceus needed them to do.

"(Mewtwo, can you please bring The Chosen One and company here now?)" Arceus asked. Mewtwo didn't even reply before he teleported away.

 **Somewhere above the Kanto Region**

The group has now been flying for a few hours, trying to find a place to settle down so they could train. However, they couldn't reach an agreement. Their argument was interrupted however by a Pokemon.

"Ash!" It called telepathically.

Ash looked to see who was calling his name.

"Can it be?" Ash asked himself.

"Your eyes do not deceive you. It is me. Hello again, Ash." Mewtwo greeted telepathically.

"I haven't seen you since Unova, how are you?" Ash asked.

 _"I am doing well, though I can't say I've been to Unova. But that would mean.._." Mewtwo trailed off.

"Son of a gun." Ash said in wonder.

" _We'll have time to talk about this later, for now, Arceus requests your presence in the Hall of Origin._ " Mewtwo informed.

"Uh, Ash, scary legendary that apparently knows your name, explain please." Max said.

Ash realized he wasn't alone.

"Oh, right. Everyone, meet Mewtwo. A legendary Pokemon and clone of Mew created by Team Rocket, the organization, not our three. I first met him on Mt. Quena during my Johto Journey." Ash introduced.

Mewtwo srctatched his arm and looked down when Ash said that last sentence. He'll have to tell him later when he has the chance. In fact, weren't those two the Team Rocket agents with them there too? He pushed that thought to the side for now.

"Nice to meet you, Mewtwo. I'm Max." Max introduced himself.

"I'm Serena."

"Jessie."

"James."

"I'm Bonnie, you look cool."

"Paul, nice to meet you."

"Trip." Everyone introduced themselves.

"It is nice to meet you all. Now, have any of you eaten recently?" Mewtwo asked.

Max and Paul raised their hands.

"Well, try not to throw it up." Mewtwo warned.

"Wait, what?" The two asked before there was no trace the trainers or Pokemon were ever there.

 **Hall of Origin**

Arceus was monitoring the pools again, with the 4 Pokemon Mewtwo brought, and Lucario, looking on alongside her. She suddenly felt more presences in the room, two of which need to get a bag or a bathroom.

Arceus turned around and immediately said, " _Bathrooms are to your left, down the hall, on the right wall of that hall._ "

Max and Paul immediately made a mad dash to the aforementioned bathrooms, while Ash and Trip returned their flyers. Ash had called Professor Oak the night before on his Nanodex to transfer Unfezant's pokeball to him. Oak couldn't bring it to Ash that his mom died. He had to give him some time to recover from the betrayal.

"Arceus, is the world in imminent danger again?" Ash asked.

" _Thankfully, no._ " Arceus replied, " _This is about you, and the events at Pallet Town yesterday."_

Ash looked down where only his mouth shown.

"What do you need?" Ash asked, downtrodden.

" _Well, I am happy to report that some of the traitors' Pokemon don't agree with their trainers and have chosen to leave them and join you on your quest. Two Pokemon who've you met before, but never caught wishes to join you as well."_ Arceus happily told Ash.

"Really? Who?" Ash asked, intrigued.

Arceus decided to have a little fun.

" _I will show you, but first, please let out your Sceptile and Scraggy._ " Arceus ordered.

Ash complied, confused to Arceus' request.

"(What's going on?)" Sceptile asked.

"(Why are we out?)" Scraggy finished.

Arceus moved aside to reveal Blaziken, Psyduck, Axew, Riolu, and Lucario. Blaziken and Axew immediately sprinted for Sceptile and Scraggy. Sceptile had eyes that look like 'oh crap', while Scraggy had joy to see his best friend again, now they can be together forever. (Not in _that_ way, yet.)

Blaziken immediately glomped Sceptile who reluctantly hugged back, just not to disappoint the fire type. Sceptile has a little dustrust when it comes to romance, but that's another story for another time. Meanwhile, Axew and Scraggy ran at each other, and head butted. Both Pokemon just shook it off and began running off, playing chase.

Meanwhile, Psyduck, Riolu, and Lucario walked toward Ash, who immediately got out his Nanodex in order to understand the trio.

"Let's see," Ash said as they reached him, "Misty's Psyduck?" He checked.

"(You are correct, I am hoping to have a better master then Misty.)" Psyduck replied.

"Riolu that can use aura sphere?" Ash asked Riolu.

"(You are correct. Hello Friend Ash.)" Riolu replied.

Ash moved on to Lucario.

"I've seen multiple Lucario. Can you give me a hint?" Ash asked.

Lucario replied with one word, "(Chocolate.)"

Ash remembered, but it was impossible, was it?

"Sir Aaron's Lucario?!" Ash shouted in shock.

"Sir Aaron's what?!" Max, who had just returned from the bathroom with Paul, yelled. He proceed to faint right then and there.

"How?" Ash asked.

"(Long story short, your aura allowed the tree to run with just Sir Aaron's aura in it. So, I could let myself out, find you, then train you in the ways of aura.)" Lucario explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Ash chimed in.

"(Not only that, but Riolu and I are actually your aura bonds.)" Lucario explained.

"Wait? So only Riolu and Lucario can be aura bonds?" Ash clarified.

"(You are correct. It can only be a Riolu or Lucario.)" Lucario answered.

"Oh, Ok. I just thaught if it could be any Pokemon, it would be Pikachu." Ash replied.

"(Oh sure, In all honesty, your bond with Pikachu is a bond of brotherhood. The ones with Riolu and me are through aura. Aura certainly does not trump brotherhood, but it is up there with it as one of the strongest bonds.)" Lucario explained.

"Good to know. So, should I catch you and Riolu now?" Ash asked.

"(That would be wise, yes.)" Lucario replied.

Ash looked to Arceus.

" _Say no more Chosen One._ " Arceus said as she produced two pokeballs.

"Thank you." Ash thanked before turning to Lucario and Riolu.

"(We are ready, Ash.)" Riolu spoke for both of them.

Ash decided to throw both balls simultaneously. In doing so, both Riolu and Lucario are caught at the same time.

"Yes! I caught a Riolu and a Lucario!" Ash celebrated.

"(Yay! More new friends!)" Pikachu celebrated with it's trainer as it leapt from Ash's bag and onto his shoulder.

"Some things never change." Max, who came too a minute ago, said. Meanwhile, Paul and Trip had the same thaught, 'Is he going to do that every time he catches a Pokemon?'

" _Chosen One_." Arceus called Ash's attention, " _You have saved our lives on more than one occasions, and I am hoping this can be a way to repay that debt.._ "

"Can I stop you right there, please?" Ash asked.

"Arceus, I know what you're gonna ask next. '...by becoming your Pokemon.'. Bulbasaur told me. With all due respect, If I'm gonna show those scumbags that I really am strong, how can I do it if I have legendaries on my immediate team? I don't wanna become like Tobias. You know what I mean?"

Arceus looked proud at the boy before her, but also a little embarrassed at herself. If you were looking behind Arceus, you would have seen about 25 pokeballs hovering behind her. Ready to give to Ash to catch the legendaries.

" _I understand Chosen One. I actually wasn't going to ask that anyway._ " Arceus replied.

"Really?" Ash said, doubting her response.

"O _f course I wasn't._ " Arceus tried to think of something. Finally she thaught of something.

" _Look! A Rapidash in a bookcase!_ " She pointed with one of her hooves behind the trainers and Pokemon.

"A what?" The trainers said as they looked behind them.

Arceus immediately threw away the pokeballs she had behind her back. Though it probably would've been better to do it more surreptitiously, as they landed with a crash, causing Diancie and her sister Hoopa to drop the food they were carrying.

"(Our watermelon!)" They screamed. Arceus just winced. That will bite her in the butt later.

Ash and co. looked back at Arceus, who tried to act natural.

"So, what were you going to offer Arceus?" Ash asked.

Arceus once again, got to come it with another idea on the fly. Then it hit her, and this time it was good idea, not like the one about the... no time for that.

" _I was going to say I wanted to offer up some of the Hall of Origin to use as training ground. Not only can you monitor the traitors, but you can also monitor world threats, and stop them before they happen. Plus, we legendaries can be good training partners and in the psychic types' cases, transportation for you, your Pokemon and your friends._ " Arceus started to sound like a real estate agent now.

Ash thought about it. He would have to talk it over with the others, but he wouldn't deny it sounded like an intriguing idea.

"I'll think about it, Arceus. I'm going to need to talk it over with my friends. Is there any place here we can stay while we do that?" he asked.

" _Yes, yes there is. Paul,Max, you know how I told you where the restrooms are?_ " Arceus asked. The two nodded.

" _If you go that same way, but pass the restrooms and go the the next hall to the left, you will find guest rooms more equipped to your human needs. As most of us legendaries are, well, larger."_ Arceus instructed. Paul and Max nodded and began leading the way. Mewtwo approached Ash as he was walking away.

" _Do you mind if I come with you? There is something important I need to discuss with you and Team Rocket._ " Mewtwo asked.

"Sure. Do you think we can all get situated first?" Ash asked.

" _Sure, I don't mind waiting."_ Mewtwo replied.

"Thanks." Ash said as they walked down the hallway Arceus mentioned.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

The trainers reached the rooms Arceus mentioned. There were 3.

"Ok, Serena, Bonnie, Jessie, you get the right. Who wants to bunk with me in the middle?" Ash asked the 3 traveling companions and James.

"I will!" Max said.

"Ok. Max and I in the middle. Paul, Trip, and James in the left. Any objections." Ash said.

None were forthcoming.

"Ok. Let's get settled in." Ash said.

 **Middle Room**

Ash was liking he and Max's room. There was a bathroom, 3 queen-sized beds, a satellite TV. ProduceTV **(1)** , to be exact, a sofa to watch said TV, a satellite and FM radio, and a kitchenette.

"So what do you think, Max?" Ash asked, "Should we train here?"

"I don't see why not." Max replied.

"(I like it here.)" Pikachu moans as he is laying down on one of the beds.

"Hey Ash. When are you going to let Meowth out?" Max asked his idol.

Ash's face visibly paled at the thought.

"I'm not doing it until I can get full body armor." Ash insists. A little paranoia never hurt anybody.

"Do you think you can watch the room? I need to talk to Mewtwo with Team Rocket." Ash asked.

"Does that mean all three?" Max teased.

"Yes, yes it does." Ash replied. Then, it all clicked.

'Crud', is what Ash thought as he exited his room an knocked on the left and right doors. Jessie and James both answered the doors.

"Mewtwo needs to talk with us." Ash got right to the point.

"The Pokemon that brought us here? Fine, let's hurry though." James agreed.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Jessie said.

 **Hall of Origin Lab**

Mewtwo had told Ash to meet him in the lab, since he coops himself in there practically everyday. The Delorean wreck was cleaned up and Mewtwo was back on the drawing board for time travel. This time, he was going to try a hot tub, and if that didn't work, he'd try a phone booth.

"Hey Mewtwo, totally irrelevant question, do you have any leather body armor?" Ash asked.

"See those cabinets, the leather armor is in the one on the all the way left." Mewtwo said.

Ash looked a little surprised. Then again, this was Mewtwo.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

Ash was now in a separate testing room in the lab, all leathered up and ready to embark on a dangerous task, letting Meowth out of his pokeball.

'Well, here goes nothing.' he thought, pulling out Meowth's pokeball.

He pressed the button on the pokeball, releasing Meowth. Ash closed his eyes, ready for the scratching, but nothing came. Instead he felt something furry the parts of his face that showed through the leather suit.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Meowth muttered repeatedly.

"Wait? Your not mad?" Ash asked.

Meowth moved his head from Ash to talk.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Meowth asked.

"Well, remember when Iris tried to catch you, and you said something about not wanting to be anyone's Pokemon?" Ash asked, saying Iris' name venomously.

"Oh that," Meowth shrugged off like no big deal, "you see twerp, while it's true I don't want to be caught, I'd rather be a caught Pokemon than a dead one." Meowth explained.

"So, does that mean you want to stay my Pokemon?" Ash asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, but on one condition, I only have to train and battle with you, when I'm not doing either if that, I'm with Jessie and James, dig?" Meowth offered.

"Deal. Why do you want to be my Pokemon anyway?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, my reasons are two-fold. One, you saved me, so I feel like I owe you, and two, I've seen how strong your Pokemon are, and I've always been the cat that's looked down upon. Deep down, I've always been jealous of you lugs, being strong and all, and so want a piece of the action too." Meowth explained.

Ash was sorry for the poor Scratch Cat Pokemon, hopefully the Rockets would accept the offer he had for them.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

Ash, now noticeably leather free, Mewtwo, and Team Rocket were all sitting at the lab table. All the scientific equipment was moved so they can sit and talk.

" _The reason why I've called you here, was to do something I should have done a long time ago._ " Mewtwo explained.

"What is it Mewtwo?" Meowth asked.

" _The time we met at Mt. Quena, wasn't the first time you met me._ " Mewtwo said.

"What do you mean? The first time I remember seeing you was Mt. Quena." Ash asked, confused.

" _Maybe this will enlighten you._ " Mewtwo stated and worked his psychic magic.

Then, Ash remembered. He remembered everything.

 **New Island, Off the coast of Kanto, 5 or so years ago (This is a mesh of what Ash and Pikachu remembered.)**

The area looked like a war zone. The battle between natural born and cloned Pokemon drew on with no end in sight. Pikachu was taking slap after slap from the cloned Pikachu, refusing to fight. This ignited something within Ash.

"Someone's gotta take a stand. Someone's gotta say "no," and refuse to fight. Just like Pikachu." Ash muttered. He got up, and began charging the center of the field.

"Ash, wait!" Brock tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"YOU'VE GOTTA STOP RIGHT NOW!" Ash yelled as Mew and Mewtwo fire two beams at eachother.

"STOOOOOOOP!" Ash continued yelling, when he gets hit with both blasts simultaneously.

"Ash!" Misty yelled with worry.

"Oh no." Brock joined her.

"(Ash!)" Pikachu cried.

The beams dissipated, reveling Ash, who looked like he just got stabbed in the heart, floating to the floor.

" _Fool! Trying to stop our battle._ " Mewtwo said in shock and disbelief.

Mew turned her head as well, confused by Ash's actions.

"(What?)" Mew asked.

"(Ash!)", Pikachu runs over to his fallen trainer. "(Wake up.)"

Ash's body turned to a grey stone. Pikachu was shaking him, but to know avail.

"(Wake up Ash.)" Pikachu pleaded.

Pikachu attempts to arouse his trainer with repetitive thunderbolts. However, each one of them fail.

"Please, no.." Misty softly says, fearing the worst.

Pikachu tries on last thunderbolt.

"(Wake UP!)" Pikachu shouted as he released more electricity. He panted, seeing his master did not wake up, Pikachu did something he's never thought he'd do. Give up.

"(Ash.)" Pikachu said on the verge of tears, which were eventually shed.

"(Ash.)" Pikachu said again, crying now. He couldn't deny it anymore. Ash Ketchum was dead.

 **Hall of Origin, Present Time**

Ash remembered everything, including the resurrection via Pokemon tears. Mewtwo was holding his head down in shame.

" _You are probably mad at me now, huh?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"Mad? Me? No, not at all Mewtwo. You didn't know what you were doing. Plus, that wouldn't have been the first time I'd almost die.

"Really?" Mewtwo and Team Rocket said in disbelief. Team Rocket hadn't seen these near death experiences, so they were quite shocked too.

"Yeah." Ash tried to look around for something to prove his point, when he saw Victini passing by the lab.

"Hey Victini!" Ash yelled. Victini came over to see why Ash needed him.

"(Hi Ash, good to get the chance to see you again. What did you need?)" Victini asked. It should be noted that Ash has an earplug in his ear that he found in the side of his Nanodex that is like a portable translator, so he can understand Pokéspeak on the fly.

"It's good to see you too. I was wondering, remember when I helped you at the Sword of the Vale, and I almost died since we ,apparently, went high up and I couldn't breath?" Ash asked.

"(Oh yeah. I remember that. I also remembered that you thought _I_ was dead and threw a macron in the ocean. I mean, who does that? Who wastes a perfectly good macron? It's a good thing I caught it.)" Victini replied.

"Well, it was mostly symbolic, in you having made it to the ocean, ish." Ash defended.

"(Eh, true. Well, see ya.)" Victini said as he moved on his merry way.

"Bye Victini. See what I mean Mewtwo? It's no big deal. I almost die all the time." Ash encouraged. Mewtwo felt a little better now, if not a bit disturbed that Ash just shrugs near death experiences off like it happens every other week.

" _Thank you, Ash. You have no idea how long I've wanted that off my chest._ " Mewtwo said relief.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was reeling about what happens from their perspective.

"Man, we were really bad at disguises, weren't we?" James asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Jessie sulks.

"Hey guys." Ash addressed the Rocket cell, "Do you think you can talk with me later? I need to have a private conversation about something with Mewtwo." Ash asked.

"Sure twerp, we'll go. Let's go, guys." James replied.

"Thanks guys." Ash thanked before turning to Mewtwo.

"By the way, do you think you're able to transfer ownership of Blaziken, Psyduck, and Axew to me and not send notifications to the traitors about this?" Ash asked.

Mewtwo was silent for a moment.

" _I just did._ " Mewtwo replied.

"Thanks. So, Never been to Unova?" Ash began.

" _No, no I haven't. Why did you think you saw me there?_ " Mewtwo asked.

Ash divulged everything that happen in New Tork City, from Mewtwo to the Genesect.

" _Wow, I must say that was quite an adventure. You said I changed forms?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. I know now that you were Mega-evolving. It was something I learned about in Kalos. It's basically when a Pokemon can temporarily evolve past it's final stage by having a mega stone and a strong bond." Ash explained.

" _Do you know where this other Mewtwo currently is?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"Sadly, no. However, I think we'll end up hearing from it soon." Ash predicted.

" _What makes you say that?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"Well, disasters and other things of the sort follow me like a magnet. It's a wonder I've never seen an Absol at least once a day during my journey. Speaking of which, I still don't know that new Pokemon the Professor caught for me." Ash remembered.

" _Why don't you release it now? My interest has piqued as well."_ Mewtwo offered.

"Sure. Thanks Mewtwo." Ash thanked. He reached for the pokeball in his backpack and pulled it out.

"Let's see what Pokemon you are." Ash muttered to the pokeball.

"Pokeball Go!" Ash shouted. The ball opened revealing...

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **What is Ash's new Pokemon? What did Ash want to ask Team Rocket? Where is the Female Mewtwo? Will the male Mewtwo ever Mega-Evolve?**

 **Find out, when the journey continues!**

 **Alright folks, another chapter. Now, here's a little competition for you. If you think you know what Ash's new Pokemon is, review or PM me your guess. If you get it right, you will be given a shout out next chapter. Here's a little hint, it's been foreshadowed earlier in the story. Remember to review and PM!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Again everyone! I thank each and every one of you that reviewed and PMed for last chapter. It warms my heart to know that you all are enjoying my Fic. One thing I forgot to mention was the ProduceTV footnote. Here it is.**

 **(1): Pokemon version of Directv.**

 **This is just a little rambling section for when I want to vent out my excitement or thoughts:**

 **Ok, so I just watched the trailer for the Hoopa movie. I have two words for you. Ash Unbound. Holy crap that was a scary shot. Seriously, take possessed Ash and Ash unbound, put the two photos together, which is scarier? Ash unbound by a long shot. In Battle Frontier, Ash just looks dark, but in this movie, Ash looks like he is literally the next Joker. The maniacal grin, everything. He looks like he is an insane supervillain. Hopefully, I will bring this up at some point in my Fic. I try to make references to not only outside properties, but references to the anime as well. For example, at some point I'll bring up how many times Meowth has helped Ash and the gang, or how often Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie end up separated via wild Pokemon multiple times. Who knows? If Amourshipping will in fact happen (because it's practically a will they or won't they kind of thing by now) then I'll try to recreate the scene, same city, things like that. Anyway, thanks for reading my ramblings.**

 **Now, let's answer some reviews that haven't been answered in PM's.**

 **Guest: Well, you know how the Pokemon movies happen, but they're never mentioned again after that? It's sort of a callback to that. It happen, don't get me wrong, but Ash doesn't exactly focus on Mewtwo. He focuses on Genesect. So, using his prior knowledge to Mewtwo's. He just assumes it's the Mewtwo from before, but since it happens a long time ago, the details of the encounter such as voice is a bit sketchy. Ash was focused on that it was a Mewtwo. See what I mean?**

 **007: On the legends, I don't exactly know yet. In this story, Jirachi is awake, and lives in the Hall. Max will run into him at some point, but I'm not exactly sure if he will catch him or not. I might just make it a Noland and Articuno type thing where the legendaries don't fight with them in official league battles, but against criminal teams like Rocket and Plasma. Thoughts?**

 **Shout outs to Kittykitty11, 007, PokeGirl 17 , a guest, and LORD KILMOR for guessing the correct Pokemon. The first tidbit of this chapter is a flashback to the day of the betrayal at Oak's lab.**

 **Now, on with the Story!**

 **Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto, Day of the betrayal**

Professor Oak, being a world renowned Pokemon professor, was researching for a new study he was doing about Pokemon in herds. Guess who were the guinea pigs? Yep, Ash's 30 Tauros, AKA, the 30 Pokemon that should have a world record for most destroyed fencing. Next time, he will just make Gary do the repairs. He was getting too old for this.

His inner ramblings were interrupted by a scratching on the front door.

'I wonder who that could be?' The Professor asked himself. He opened the door, but saw nobody. Then, he heard a noise at his knees. He looked down to find the white and blue fur of an Absol, staring back at him.

"(May I come in?)" Absol asked. Although, all Oak heard was "Absol Ab sol?".

"Hold on just a moment." Oak told her. He went back into the lab and reemerged with a phone like device called a Nanodex in his hand. This would be a golden opportunity to test it before giving it to Ash.

"Ok, speak into this." Oak said.

"(I asked if you could allow me to come in.)" Absol restated.

'Well, it works.' Oak thought to himself.

"Sure, you may." Oak permitted, moving out of the way for the disaster Pokemon to walk in.

"If I may ask, what are you doing here?" Oak inquired.

"(I wish to be caught so I may be Ash Ketchum's Pokemon. I have been following him around for years, giving people warnings

about Ash's arrival. I am sick of being unable to prevent these disasters. So, I thought of a solution. Be his Pokemon. I can warn him of disasters around us before they happen. You see what I mean?") Absol explained.

"I understand perfectly, I'll get a pokeball for you. Be right back." Oak said.

A moment later, Oak did return, Pokeball in hand.

"Just accept the ball. I've already put the pokeball, and subsequently the Pokemon caught with this ball, under Ash's party. Understood?" Oak explained.

"(Understood.)" Absol said while nodding.

Oak touched the ball to Absol's forehead, allowing her to get sucked in. The ball shook once, twice, thrice, then came to a stop and dinged, signifying the capture. It was then, as if on cue, Ash burst into the lab.

"My, Ash, why in such a hurry? If you have a second, I have to..." Oak got cut off.

"No time Professor. Have to get ready." Ash yelled. Oak was confused.

"Get ready for what, Ash?" Oak asked. However, the question fell on deaf ears as Ash dashed out to the corral.

"What is that boy up to?" Oak wondered. He rushed out with Ash, Absol's Pokéball in his hand.

 **(Insert Theme Song-Fight Song by Rachel Platten-here)**

 **Hall of Origin Lab, Present Time**

"Pokeball Go!" Ash shouted. The ball opened, revealing Absol. She immediately stretched out. She was in there for a day straight, after all.

Ash just stared in wonder.

"Awesome, I have an Absol now!" Ash celebrated.

"(Yay! A legitimate new friend!)" Pikachu joined his trainer.

"(You are Ash Ketchum?)" Absol checked.

"Yes, yes I am. Why are you interested in knowing?" Ash asked.

"(Just wanted to make sure the Professor gave me to the right person. I wanted to come with you to help you recognize disasters before they happen. I felt like you might need it after what you went through at Pallet.)" Absol explained. Ash was a little depressed when Absol mentioned Pallet, but nonetheless understood.

"Well, welcome to the team Absol. Do you want to stay out for now, or do you prefer it in your ball?" Ash asked.

"The ball for now, it's actually pretty cozy in there." Absol asked.

Pikachu muttered something about how that is false as Absol was returned.

"Thanks for the talk Mewtwo." Ash thanked.

"No problem Ash. See you around." Mewtwo said goodbye. Once Ash left, Mewtwo dived right into his new time machine plans.

"Operation: Hot Tub Time Machine is a go." Mewtwo muttered.

 **The next day-Left Room**

Jessie, James, and Meowth were flipping through the television, trying to find a movie to watch.

"Oy, there's nothing good on today!" James said in boredom. That changed when he flipped to the next channel and the Team Rocket trio immediately lit up. It was Bay's Eleven **(1)**. They immediately sat on the edge of their seats, listening to every word.

"What'cha watching?" Paul asked. He and Trip had just taken a walk around the Hall and just returned.

"Bay's Eleven." Meowth answered.

"Awesome! I love that movie." Trip said as he sat down to watch with them. Paul joined in two.

They were watching the movie for about 10 minutes when they heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Paul yelled. The door opened revealing Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey guys. Jessie, James, Meowth, do you mind if we talk now?" Ash asked.

"Fine," James said, pausing the movie,"but make it quick."

"You bet. So, let me ask you a question, are you tired of failing all the time?" Ash started. The Rocket trio nodded.

"Do you want to be successful and strong?" Ash continued. The Rocket trio nodded again.

"Well, what do you think about the prospect of quitting Team Rocket, joining me, and train to become the best?" Ash got to the point.

"Quit Team Rocket?!" The trio yelled in surprise. Even Paul and Trip were a little shocked at Ash's question.

"Think about it, an honest living, and, in time, you could end up being one of the best. Team Rocket is just holding you back, what do you say?" Ash offered.

The trip thought about it.

"Well, even if we do quit, The boss is going to end up sending someone to kill us. I know, I've seen it before." James rebutted.

"You've seen that before?" Jessie and Meowth said in shock, they hadn't been around during that time.

"Eleven times, as a matter of fact." James replied.

"Well, that's an easy fix. I've talked to everyone else, and they think that we should accept Arceus' offer." Ash said. Well, in all honesty, it wasn't much of a conversation with Max and Bonnie.

 **Flashback-Right room, an hour ago**

Max and Bonnie were staring at the tv as if their life depended on it. Meanwhile, Serena was in the kitchen, cooking lunch, and Ash was looking at his Nanodex.

"Grunkle Stan, I trust you." The TV said as the show continued.

"Oh no." Max and Bonnie said back simultaneously.

Ash looked at his friends and decided now was the time to ask.

"So, what do you guys think about staying here and training?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Max and Bonnie, who clearly weren't listening, answered.

"Serena?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I like it here. It'd be a good training ground for everyone. Good luck getting Team Rocket on board though." Serena replied.

"Oh don't worry, I've been wanting to talk to them about this for awhile now." Ash said cryptically.

"What? Who... is that?" The TV said.

"The author of the journals," Max and Bonnie looked like they were going to scream. "my brother."

 **With Mewtwo, at that exact same moment**

Mewtwo was just finishing up his hot tub time machine. He just needed to drop one drop of a chemical into a beaker of his solution, and it should work. However, the amount that needs to be dropped was only one drop. Any more, would result in spontaneous combustion.

"OH MY GOSH!" Max and Bonnie screeched. Mewtwo got startled enough to where he accidentally squirt the dropper too hard, resulting in two drops hitting the solution.

 **BOOM!**

Once again, Mewtwo was covered in soot.

"(Lugia! I need a hose down, again!") Mewtwo yelled as he walked out of the lab.

 **Back to the present-left room**

"Well, we are the bottom rung anyway." Meowth started.

"It would be cool to leave and pay back everyone for the insults." Jessie continued.

"Plus, we aren't really good at stealing Pokemon anyway." James finished.

"We'll do it!" The trio agreed. Then, they realized something.

"What about all our other Pokemon at HQ? We can't just leave them." James pointed out.

Ash looked at the TV screen and had an idea. "Leave that to me." He said cryptically.

 **Gilligan Cut**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR ARCEUSDAMED MIND?!" Everyone shouted at Ash.

"No offense." Max added to Arceus who was standing behind Ash's friends.

" _No, I'm with you. Ash, this is crazy_." Arceus said.

"Car salesman crazy or mattress salesmen crazy?" Ash asked. Arceus was caught off guard at the question.

" _I don't know, neither._ " Arceus replied.

"Well that's a relief." Ash replied.

"Ihave a question: Say we get into the building, and through the security doors there and down the elevator we can't move, and past the guards with the guns, and into the vault we can't open..." Paul got cut off.

"Without being seen by the cameras, I forgot to mention that." Ash said.

"Yeah well, say we do all that... uh... we're just supposed to walk out of there with who knows how many Pokemon on us, without getting stopped?" Paul asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Ash answered.

"I have serious concerns about this plan." Trip commented.

"Relax Trip. If we play our parts right and get our materials, this'll be a snap." Ash set them at ease.

"If you say so." Max said reluctantly.

"What do we need?" Serena asked.

"We need a computer, a microphone for said computer, glow sticks, some grappling gear, and a pinch." Ash briefed.

"A pinch?" Bonnie asked.

"A pinch is a device which creates a cardiac arrest for any broadband electrical circuitry. Basically, a pinch is a bomb, but without the bomb. See, when a nuclear weapon detonates, it unleashes an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source within its blast radius. Now that tends not to matter in most cases, because the nuclear weapon usually destroys anything you might need power for anyway. But see, a pinch creates a similar electromagnetic pulse, but without the fuss of mass destruction and death. So instead of Hiroshima, you'd be getting the seventeenth century." James said.

"Where'd you learn that?" Bonnie asked.

"From Bay's Eleven, duh." James replied. Bonnie just sweat drops.

"Of course you'd quote it from the movie." Bonnie deadpans.

"So, what do you say? Are you in, or are you out?" Ash asked.

"We're in!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted immediately.

The rest were a bit more skeptical. However, one thought swayed their decision.

"Ash, I think I speak for all of us when we say we want to hit Team Rocket where it hurts. We're in." Serena said.

" _As are I and my children, should we be needed._ " Arceus chimed in.

"Thanks, Arceus." Ash thanked.

"One question though," Trip asked. "where are we going to get a pinch?"

"I know a guy for that." Ash said.

 **Professor Oak's Lab**

"You need a what?" Oak asked Ash who had teleported into his lab with Mewtwo a minute ago.

"Look, I know It's sudden, but do you know anyone that has one?" Ash asked.

"I may. I'll ask around. By the way, Ash, while you're here, there's something I need to tell you. It's about your mom..." Oak got cut off.

"Why should I care about her? She betrayed me, she told me to give up? Why do I care about stuff that's happening with her?" Ash asked rhetorically and angrily, though if one looked closely, you would see a slight tears forming over the event. Clearly, Ash is still hurting over the betrayal, and who could blame him?

"Ash, your mother is dead." Oak said bluntly said.

Ash looked shocked, "What?" He asked, to make sure what he is hearing is correct.

"She committed suicide the day that you left. I found this note at the scene." Oak said, handing him Delia's suicide note.

He read the note, and fell to his knees.

"She was forced to." He whispered, "She was forced too, and I didn't notice." Ash was mad now, at himself.

"Ash, maybe you should go back to the Hall. I'll call you on the Nanodex when I get news about the pinch." Oak suggested. He handed something to Mewtwo.

"Please give this to Ash when he calms down a little bit." Oak asked the genetic Pokemon. It was an invite to Delia's funeral.

Mewtwo nodded in response and teleported Ash and himself back to the Hall of Origin.

 **Hall of Origin**

Arceus, our heroes, and the other legendaries were about to eat their dinner, pizza, when Mewtwo and Ash returned. Ash still on his knees, repeating "I didn't notice." Over and over again. Everyone else took notice. They turned to Mewtwo for answers.

" _He just found out his mom died, best to leave him alone for now._ " Mewtwo suggested.

"I hope this doesn't go on very long." Bonnie said, worried about Ash.

"This is only the beginning, there are 5 stages of grief." Paul said. **(Just imagine Paul saying the headings.)**

 **Stage 1- Denial**

Ash was on the videophone that he begged Mewtwo to install a little after his crying fit at dinner.

"Come on, why won't she pick up?" Ash said in frustration. He wanted to call his mom and forgive her for betraying him.

 **Stage 2- Anger**

Ash was eating some ice cream, scowl on his face.

"I am so angry!" He shouted.

 **A little bit later...**

Arceus was monitoring the reflecting pools again when she felt another presence in the room. She turned around to find a furious Ash.

"Why didn't you stop her?! Or at least bring her back or something?!" Ash yelled.

Arceus was hoping he'd have past Stage 2 by now.

" _It doesn't work that way._ " Arceus tried to reason.

"Really?" Ash said sarcastically.

"Because I seem to recall I nearly died umpteen times and here I am, still alive and kicking. You couldn't have at least do it once for my mom?! And furthermore you didn't even tell me Dawn was forced to betray me either!" Ash yelled.

'I hate those traitors.' Arceus thought to herself, as Ash rambled on.

 **Stage 3-Bargaining**

Ash was now begging Arceus as she was eating lunch.

"Please, please, please, bring her back, she can have amnesia if she must. Just please bring her back." Ash begged.

" _I can't_." Arceus replied back.

 **Later...**

Arceus was lounging by the pool. What? So, there's a pool in the Hall, big whoop. Anyway, Ash was standing next to Arceus again.

"How about if I.." Ash started.

" _I can't._ " Arceus said again.

 **Later...**

Arceus had a little to many beans, if you know what I mean. So, she was reaching for toilet paper to cover her legendary sized toilet, but felt none. She looks to see that Ash is holding the roll.

"You are going to love this one..." He started.

" _I can't,_ " Arceus rushed. " _and get out._ "

Ash immediately scrammed.

 **Stage 4- Depression**

Ash was listening an acoustic guitar and harmonica playing a depressing song in his room. Max moved in with the other guys to give Ash his space.

"I miss you." Ash whispers.

 **Stage 5- Acceptance**

 **Professor Oak's corral**

Ash, Pikachu, Paul, Trip, Bonnie, Max, Serena, Jessie, James, and Meowth were all attending Delia Ketchum's funeral. The group agreed that this will be their last public appearance before the Team Rocket heist and training in the Hall of Origin. Lucario and Riolu were itching for some aura training.

"She was a good mother, a good person, and a kind soul. She raised me after all. I'll never forget all the times she reminded me to change my "you-know-what's" everyday. If I had a nickel for every time she's said that to me, I'd probably be able to buy a candy bar. Am I right?" Ash said, trying to crack a joke. See, he was assigned the eulogy, but he was terrible at public speaking. So, he kinda decided to wing it. Luckily, it seemed that he did good, as everything went smoothly.

 **Pallet-Viridian Cemetery**

The time has come. Ash, Professor Oak, Gary, and Brock carried the coffin containing the body of Delia Ketchum to it's final resting place. The 4 placed the box into a hole that had been dug a day or two beforehand, and said their final goodbyes. Ash went last.

"You were the only family I had. I promise I will get my revenge on the traitors for what they made you do. Rest in peace, mom. I love you." Ash said, as he back away so the diggers can do their job. That's when he saw Dawn in the crowd.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled as he ran towards her. He stopped right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I never meant to do it, but everyone else cornered me and Piplup and the others, they were going to hurt them if I didn't." Dawn apologized.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't notice. No need to worry though, you're forgiven, but those traitors will pay for what they did to you and mom." Ash vowed. Those traitors have crossed the line now.

"Thanks, Ash. So, where were you for the past couple weeks?" Dawn asked. The two were now walking to Professor Oak's lab, since it was now starting to rain.

"Oh, I've been in the Hall of Origin with my friends and the legendaries. I've also started devising a plan to get Team Rocket's Pokemon back and hopefully cripple the organization badly." Ash explained. "By the way, do you want to come to the Hall and train with me?" Ash asked.

"I wish I could Ash, but I have contests in Johto to get back to. Maybe I'll stop by Spear Pillar to visit you once I'm done." Dawn proposed.

"Sure, I'll make sure to watch the grand festival." Ash promised.

"Thanks." Dawn thanked.

Everything else was pretty uneventful from there.

 **Hall of Origin, 2 Days Later**

It's been two days since Delia's funeral, and Mewtwo has called Ash into the lab to show him his latest invention.

"Hey Mewtwo, what do you have for me?" Ash asked, walking into the lab with Pikachu, as always, on his shoulder.

" _Oh, hey Ash, I'm so glad you could come. Take a look at this bad boy._ " Mewtwo said, handing Ash what looked like a Pokéball.

"(Congratulations. You have invented another death trap that humans call pokeballs. What does this one do? Is it voice activated?)" Pikachu snarked.

" _Actually, it isn't a pokeball. It is a miniature portal built inside a pokeball. This way, you can call upon us legendaries, and we can go right to you. Plus, it's just conventional to throw a pokeball."_ Mewtwo explained.

"Wow, technology is so amazing." Ash said in wonder, modifying his Kalos catchphrase.

" _Azelf has graciously offered to test it out for us. He is currently in another part of the Hall waiting to be called on. So, just throw the ball like in a regular battle, and say Azelf's name. I'll send you a mind message when he is ready._ " Mewtwo instructed, and with that, he teleported to Azelf's location.

 **Somewhere else in the Hall**

Azelf as waiting for Mewtwo to show up. Low and behold, the genetic Pokemon teleported in at that very moment.

"(Alright, Ash is ready. You signed the waivers, right?)" Mewtwo checked. Azelf nodded, getting a little nervous now.

" _Ok Ash, Azelf is ready, let her rip._ " Mewtwo telepathically sent Ash.

 **Back in the lab**

Ash got Mewtwo's message.

"Azelf, I choose you!" Ash called, throwing the ball.

 **Back to Azelf and Mewtwo**

A black, swirling portal opened in front of the two Pokemon. Azelf let himself get sucked in. Once that occurred, the portal disappeared.

Mewtwo crossed his fingers. 'Please be in one piece, please be in one piece, please be in one piece.' Mewtwo hoped to himself as he teleported back to the lab.

 **Hall of Origin Lab**

Two lab rattata of Mewtwo's had managed to get out of their cage. However, these rattatas' genes were spliced and they were able to stand on their hind paws.

"(Gee, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?)" One asked.

"(The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world.)" The other replied as they walked out of the lab.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had just teleported back in the room to find Azekf was, thankfully, in one piece.

" _So, did everything go alright over here?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"(Yes, It did not hurt a bit.)" Azelf reported.

"Yes, It looked exactly like what a normal pokeball does. Am I able to carry it on me now?" Ash asked eagerly.

" _Yes, yes you can. I just needed to run that one test. Just be careful with it._ " Mewtwo warned.

"Thanks Mewtwo. By the way, you think you can give me a lift? I have some old friends I want to pick up." Ash asked.

" _No way, I've teleported you and/or Pokemon three times already, ask Mew._ " Mewtwo quickly said, trying to get out of it. He did not want to cause another incident with Paul and Max again. Plus he had to work on his test new time travel project, Project: TARDIS.

"Alright then, bye Mewtwo." Ash said as he exited.

" _Bye Ash._ " Mewtwo replied. He went to his lab rattata's cage to recorded more findings for a gene splicing experiment he did a year or so back.

"(D'oh, they got out again.)" Mewtwo said in frustration and teleported to the location of the escaped mouse Pokemon. Some things, get too old, too fast.

 ** _Will Mewtwo find his lab Rattata? Who are the old friends Ash was talking about? Will Dawn win the Grand Festival? Will Pinky and Brain take over the world? Find the answer to some of these questions, and more, when the journey continues._**

 **(1): Pokemon equivalent of Ocean's Eleven**

 **Did you spot all the references? Let me know if you saw any!**

 **Alright, Chapter 8. Check. Hope you all liked it. Kinda jumped all over the place, but a few loose ends needed to be tied up before my first "arc" got started. See, an "arc" is the overarching plot during the course of multiple chapters. The first "arc" is the Team Rocket heist. I know some 'Ash betrayed' Fic. junkies are wondering when I will have Ash and co. go to the inevitable interregional tournament. Well, that won't be for awhile. Mostly because I want to stand out for not jumping right to the tournament, and I don't want to waste future chapters on flashbacks unless they are necessary. Like for example, Ash watching Dawn's grand festival if I time skip past it. Plus, there's an "arc" I have planned that, at the time I'm posting this, stars a character no one has written about yet. Also, I've included a little peak at the upcoming "arc". I've decided that I will do this at the end of every chapter, but at the end of every "arc", the preview will be for the next "arc". So next chapter's preview will be for the next chapter only. Lastly, these lines are just prototypes and I cannot guarantee they will be said word for word in the next "arc". This is the "arc" preview for the Team Rocket heist. See ya next chapter.**

 **NEXT "ARC" ON "THE FIRE WITHIN":**

 **Ash is doing...**

"You think I need one more?" Ash asked Trip, who's wearing a forlorn look.

"10 bucks says he shorts it." Paul bets.

 **...what no one has done before.**

Brock covers his captain's quarters and looks away before pressing the remote.

 **He's going to beat Team Rocket...**

"We're blasting off again!" Yelled Cassidy and Butch.

 **...at their own game.**

"We're going to get your Pokemon back," pointing to Jessie and James, "and hit Team Rocket in the process. Hard." Ash wrapped up.

 **Plus, old friends are reunited,**

"I missed you so much." Ash said.

"I should've never left you." James cried.

 **and romances are beginning to show.**

'What is this feeling?' Scraggy thought.

'Do I actually like Blaziken?' Sceptile thought.

'Why does my every thought come back to Snivy?' Pikachu thought.

 **Join Ash and crew as he takes his first step in reigniting the fire within.**

"What if the training we're going to do isn't enough? What if I'll always be winless in official leagues and a disaster magnet?" Ash asked forlornly.

 **Team Rocket has one team to fear, and it's not another criminal team.**

"Congratulations." Giovanni said sarcastically. "You're a dead man."

 **It's Ash's team.**

"Cut it." Ash said. Paul and Ash cut their grapplings and fell down the shaft, and not a moment to soon.

 **Ash's Eleven. Coming Soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Again everyone! I thank each and every one of you that reviewed and PMed for last chapter. It warms my heart to know that you all are enjoying my work.**

 **Sorry for the relative lateness, I was on a weekend getaway. I also updated another one of my fics. Now, I'm back. Let's answer some reviews from people I can't PM to, shall we?**

 **Guest 1: I'm sorry, but I have no idea what that is, and even if I did, I'm making the heist similar to Ocean's Eleven. The one with George Clooney, Brad Pitt, and Matt Damon, not the old one.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, Summer Belongs to you is probably my favorite PnF episode. I'm glad I made you laugh. The good current Disney cartoons, Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls, will be referenced to a few times, mostly for laughs.**

 **On the subject of Forbidden Power, I have no idea what that is either. Do you mind explaining it to me?**

 **007: Your review actually gave me a good idea. It's gonna be awhile before it comes to frutation, but Max will eventually get Jirachi, and Serena gets Manaphy. However, I want them to earn them as well. Luckily, there's a future "arc" I have planned involving 2 or 3 trainers and a few Pokemon rising up to save the rest. I think I know who 2 of the trainers are, already, if you catch my drift. However, I'll have to have a little relationship building on Serena and Manaphy's part. Plus, Max hasn't seen Jirachi yet, so I'll have to have that happen soon. I'll see what I can do. I really don't want to upset the story's flow.**

 **Alright, now that that's taken care of, let the story continue.**

After being refused by Mewtwo, our resident raven haired trainer had to resort to a new Pokemon to transport him, Mew.

 **Lunch**

Our heroes and the legendaries have taken a break from their duties to eat lunch together.

'This is the perfect time to ask Mew.' Ash thought. So, he scarfed down the food that was given to him, got seconds, scarfed _that_ down, and finally went over to where Mew was seated.

"Mew?" Ash approached.

" _Hello, Chosen One. I assume your lunch was delicious?_ " Mew asked.

"It was great, thanks. Can you do me a favor?" Ash asked.

" _It would be my genuine pleasure._ " Mew replied.

"Awesome, meet me at my room in ten minutes." Ash instructed.

" _I'll be there._ " Mew replied as Ash left to get the Pokemon he wanted to take with him.

 **(Insert Theme Song-Fight Song by Rachel Platten-here)**

 **Hall of Origin Lab**

Mewtwo had managed to catch his lab rattata, who were now moping in their cage.

"Today's events were merely a setback. Come Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night." Brain told his companion.

"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow night?" Pinky asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky, try to take over the world." Brain replied.

At that moment, Mewtwo walked in. He had just come back from picking up a police box from Kalos. He would use this as the vessel for time traveling purposes.

'I should get to work straight away.' Mewtwo thought to himself. True to his word, Mewtwo went to work.

 **Hall of Origins Training Hall (AKA, where Ash's Pokemon hang out)**

Bulbasaur was typing away on a laptop with his vines. Snivy was with him. Besides Pikachu, Bulbassur was probably Snivy's best male friend. Snivy was wondering more about fanfiction and what it is. So, Bulbassur decided to explain.

"You see Snivy, there are ratings on stories to see if it is appropriate for certain readers. K, K+, T, and M. K is appropriate for all ages while M is for mature individuals. For example, take a look at the fics. that I like." Bulbasaur said. He pulled up a sticky note that listed his favorite fics. It showed titles such as 'A New Experience' by SpixPrime, 'Ashes of the Past' by Saphroneth, a line that read 'Ash betrayal fics.', and, his favorite of the aforementioned category, 'The Fire Within' by FanficFan920.

As Bulbasaur explained the premise of 'Ashes of the Past', Ash came running into the room.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Ash shouted. All the pokemon's attention turned to him. We are going to be picking up some old friends, so Bulbasaur, Greninja, Quilava, Gible, and Charizard, please come with me. The rest of you can continue whatever it is you were doing. With that, Ash left to go get the pokeballs for the mentioned 5 Pokemon. Bulbasaur turned to the laptop. He returned to fanfiction and went to Chapter 1 of 'A New Expierence' by SpixPrime.

"Here, read this while I'm gone. I think you'll like it." Bulbasaur recommended.

"Alright, I guess." Snivy replied, and began reading.

 **Later, Middle Room**

Ash was all ready to go, with pokeballs on his belt and some snacks and water in his backpack. Mew arrived, right on time.

" _What did you need, Ash?_ " Mew asked.

"Do you think you can teleport me to a few places to pick up some old friends of mine?" Ash asked.

" _Say no more. Where to?_ " Mew asked.

"Virdian Forest." Ash said.

With that, the trio of Ash, Pikachu, and Mew were gone.

 **Virdian Forest, Kanto**

Ash, Pikachu, and Mew, reappeared in the Virdian Forest, ready to search for the second Pokemon Ash ever caught, Pidgeot.

"Charizard, I choose you." Ash called as Charizard emerged. Ash climbed onto his back and Charizad took flight.

"Are you ready to find Pidgeot, Mew?" Ash asked.

" _You bet._ " Mew replied.

"Awesome, we'll get this done in no time." Ash said optimistically.

 **James' Childhood home, Kanto**

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth were gathering old friends of their own. It was all in preparation for the heist on Team Rocket's HQ. They was going to need all the help they can get. Luckily, there are 3 Pokemon James used to have that they can pick up. First up on the list was Growlie, James' childhood pet.

"Do you know if Growlie ever had a pokeball?" Meowth asked.

"Yes, it was kept in my room, which last I checked, mummy and daddy have left it untouched since I left. It's on the dresser, I believe." James informed.

"Way to make this sound simpler. You realize that this will be harder than getting than getting your Carnivine." Jessie commented.

"Don't remind me." James sweatdropped.

"Inkay, come on out!" James called.

"(Hey James, what do you need, and can I have a croquant afterwords?)" Inkay asked.

"Inkay, use psychic to get us over the wall." James ordered.

Inkay did just that, levitating the trio over the wall and onto the property. When another small floating Pokemon appeared behind them.

" _You know you could have asked me to teleport you in there, right?_ " Uxie asked.

The trio plus Inkay facepalmed.

"Right, why didn't I think of that?" Meowth said. That got Meowth to thinking what led to them asking Uxie in he first place. With the Mew duo taken or busy, the trio asked Jirachi, since they saw him during lunch. The problem was, Max saw him first.

 **Flashback, The same lunch at the beginning of the chapter**

 **"** There's Jirachi, he knows teleport, let's ask him." James pointed out. The trio were approaching the Wish granting Pokemon, but a certain Hoenn native reached him first.

"Jirachi?!" Max yelled/asked, astonished. Jirachi immediately recognized that voice.

" _Max!_ " Jirachi cried as the two embraced for the first time in years. J,J, and M were literally steps away. The same thought on both their minds.

'Well, this awkward.' So, they quickly about-faced and high tailed it out of there.

 **Back to the present**

So, they decided to ask Uxie, and now, here they were. The trio had asked Uxie to teleport them into James' old room, which he did, and just as James said, Growlie's pokeball was on his dresser.

"Uxie, teleport us outside to Growlie's doghouse." James requested. Uxie wordlessly complied.

 **The Doghouse**

The foursome of Jessie, James, Meowth, and Uxie appeared at the front door of Growlie's doghouse. James returned Inkay.

Growlie, smelling his master's presence rushed outside and glomped him.

"Oh Growlie, I should've never left you." James cried, a response to the aforementioned's licking. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down.

"So, Growlie, do you want to finally run away with me, now?" James asked.

"(I've been waiting years for you to ask that.)" Growlie replied, and Meowth translated.

"Oh, happy day!" James celebrated, "Growlie, return." The Pokemon got put back into its pokeball for the first time in years.

Before the trio could celebrate, however, the sky immediately filled with choppers. All color drained from James' face.

"I'm back, James!" A voice said from inside one of them with the assistance of a megaphone. It was Jessebelle, James' arranged fiancé.

'Uxie, if you can hear me, please teleport us to Eterna City, Sinnoh on the double!' James thought, hoping Uxie would hear him.

" _Read you loud and clear, James._ " Uxie replied and just like that they were gone, leaving behind a very frustrated Jessebelle.

 **Virdian Forest, Kanto**

"(This is taking so much time.)" Pikachu grumbled as the foursome still has not found Pidgeot.

"I guess she's not here." Ash said, slightly saddened.

" _Anywhere else Ash?_ " Mew asked. Ash perked up a little, remembering his other Pokemon. He landed and returned Charizard to make the the trip easier on Mew.

"Vermillion City police department, please. Also, you probably want to hide." Ash advised.

" _Good idea._ " Mew agreed as they teleported away.

 **Alley next to VCPD, Kanto**

The next stop for our hero is Vermillion City. Mew stayed in the alley while Ash went to pick up his Squirtle.

"Send out an APB for escaped convict Dr. Richard Kimble." Officer Jenny said into her walkie talkie. The person replied with something that clearly rubbed her the wrong way.

"I don't care about the International Police being involved, I want that a**hole caught ASAP." The Officer yelled back. It was then that Ash walked up.

"Officer Jenny? Is this a bad time?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Hi Ash. No, it's not, I just have an escaped criminal I have to catch. It's all really confusing. Are you here for Squirtle?" Jenmy asked.

"Yes, I was actually hoping that he would travel with me again." Ash replied.

"Well, alright, I'll get him, but before I do, I must warn you, he changed a lot." Jenmy warned as she went to get Squirtle. This left Ash puzzled. What happened?

Jenny reemerged moments later. However, it wasn't a Squirtle.

"Squirtle?" Ash asked.

"(Ash?! How's it been going, man? I've missed you.)" The sun glasses wearing Wartortle greeted his former trainer.

"I've missed you too, Wartortle. Nice new form. How'd you evolve?" Ash asked.

Wartortle said nothing but began to ripple like a water drop was dropped into a lake, and he was the lake. Ash was confused by this.

"Uh, what is he doing?" Ash asked.

"(It's called a ripple dissolve. It means he's having a flashback.)" Pikachu replied.

"Does he know we can't see it?" Ash asked.

Wartortle was rippling for another couple minutes before coming back to reality.

"Wow Wartortle, you were staring off into space for a long time. Guess it must have been epic, huh?" Ash predicted. Wartortle nodded in confirmation .

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me again?" Ash posed.

"(Well, the squad are Wartortles now and I've trained them so they won't need me. So, yes, I would love to travel with you again. Just let me say goodbye.)" Wartortle responded as he walked back to where his squad was. The problem was, when he pulled the door open, four other Wartortle fell down in a heap in front of their leader.

"(Do you have to go, boss?)" One Wartortle asked.

"(Yes, yes I do. He's my trainer, and I care for him very much. He let me be with you all these years. Now, I have to make it up to him. Good luck. Alright?)" Wartortle said.

"(You got it, boss. We'll miss you.)" Another Wartortle said.

"(I'll miss you all too.)" Wartortle said as the five Wartortle had one more group high five.

"Here's Wartortle's pokeball, Ash. Hopefully, we'll see him in a League somewhere soon." Jenmy said.

"Well, I don't know about that soon part, but yes, you will see him in a league, someday." Ash replied as he took the ball. He went over to the Wartortle squad.

"You ready, Wartortle?" Ash said holding up the ball. Wartortle turned from his friends.

"(I was born ready.)" He replied.

"Alright then. Wartortle, return." Ash said as Wartortle was returned to his ball.

"Take care, Ash." Jenmy bid farewell.

"You too, Officer Jenny. Good luck with that escaped criminal." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash." Jenny thanked as Ash exited the precinct.

 **Back in the Alley**

Mew was chasing her tail to pass the time. To be honest, it looked super adorable.

When Ash walked up, Mew ceased that action and floated at attention.

" _Anywhere else, Ash?_ " Mew asked.

"Anthony's gym, just outside Celadon City." Ash replied. As soon as he said that. Ash, Pikachu, and Mew were gone.

 **Hall of Origin Lab**

Mewtwo was hard at work on his TARDIS. He even dressed in an overcoat for the occasion. It was incredibly hard to create the technology to make the inside look bigger, contrary to it's outward appearance. However, Mewtwo decided to take on the challenge.

'Well, I think I'm about halfway by now.' Mewtwo thought to himself.

 **Hall of Origin Training Hall**

Snivy was reading like her life was depending on it. She was currently to the part of the story where they were, at a Pokemon center, outside on a rock, Pikachu and herself confessed their feelings to each other and kissed for the first time. She sighed.

'I hope I get a moment like that in real life.' Snivy thought to herself

Meanwhile, Ash's and Trip's Unfezants were having a little chat.

"(You know, you look great today, have I ever told you that?)" Trip's Unfezant flirted.

"(Yes, I believe this makes ten.)" Ash's Unfezant played along.

"(When did you evolve?)" Ash's Unfezant asked.

"(During Trip's Kanto journey. Follow me, I want to show you something.)" Trip's Unfezant replied and flew out of the Training Hall with Ash's Unfezant in tow.

 **Anthony's P1 Gym, Just Outside Celadon City, Kanto**

Ash walked out of the gym with Primeape's pokeball in hand. Primeape has been winning P1 tournaments left and right. However, he started growing weary of them, wanting a bigger challenge. This is why he decided to rejoin Ash.

"(Well, there's another old friend down. How many more are you looking to get?") Pikachu asked.

"As many as possible." Ash replied.

Before Mew could even ask, Ash gave Mew her next location.

"Saffron City Gym." He said.

 **Eterna City Gym, Sinnoh**

Jessie, James, and Meowth exited the gym and entered an alley next to it where Uxie was waiting.

" _So, how'd it go?_ " Uxie asked. James held up Cacnea's pokeball.

"It went well. I learned from Gardenia that Cacnea is now a pro at Drain Punch. I'm just so happy to have him back again." James replied rubbing the pokeball on his cheek.

"That's not weird and or creepy at all." Meowth said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Jessie agreed.

" _Where to next?_ " Uxie asked.

"My Nanny and Pop-Pop's manor. It's in Kanto." James said. With that, the foursome were gone.

 **Saffron City Gym, Kanto, 10 minutes Later**

Sabrina was a very different to the girl that turned the trainers that lost to her into marbles. She was currently meditating in the gym, when Ash came up to her.

"Ah, Ash, I've been expecting you." Sabrina greets. Ash is slightly disturbed by this.

"You did?" Ash asked.

"Nah, it's just something I say to freak out the challengers. So, what's up?" Sabrina asked, getting up.

"I was wondering if Haunter wanted to officially be my Pokemon and travel with me?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, hold on, let me call him." Sabrina said. She closed her eyes, but said nothing. Suddenly, a Pokemon appeared before Ash and Sabrina, but it wasn't a Haunter.

"(Well well well, if it isn't my old buddy Ash. How's it been?)" Gengar asked.

"(You evolved too?" What's next? Is Larvitar going to be a Tyranitar, next time we see him?)" Pikachu pointed out.

"Wow, you evolved! Awesome! Was it during a gym battle?" Ash asked.

"Nope. Team Rocket tried to attack Silph Co. again so Haunter and I went over there. He evolved during the ensuing battle." Sabrina explained.

"(Interesting.)" Pikachu remarked.

"So Gengar, you want to come with me?" Ash asked.

"(I don't see why not. I'd like to see the world. I've been cooped up in Saffron for, like, ever.)" Gengar explained.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, good luck Gengar." Sabrina wished him luck.

"(Same to you, Sabrina.)" Gengar replied.

"In that case," Ash said pulling out a pokeball, "pokeball go!" Ash shouted.

The pokeball hit Gengar, sucked said Pokemon into it, and it began to shake once, twice, thrice, before finally coming to a stop and dinging, signifying the capture.

"Alright, I caught a Gengar!" Ash celebrated.

Instead of the happy remark, Pikachu decided to be snarky this time.

"(Do we ever catch legit new friends anymore?)" Pikachu asked rhetorically.

"Thanks Sabrina. Take care." Ash said as he left.

"You too, Ash!" Sabrina replied. She returned to meditating.

What Ash didn't know was that Sabrina was going through his mind to see what Ash has been up to. However, the events from about a week ago to now we're very blurry to her. This raised her suspicions. They only mounted when she sudden felt Ash's presence leave her psychic reach. Usually signals of people fade as they leave, not disappear.

"There is something up with that boy." Sabrina said to herself before returning to her meditation.

 **Mt. Silver**

Mt. Silver, cold and unforgiving. You'd have to be very brave or very stupid to go there. Luckily, Ash is both of those things.

Ash, Pikachu, and Mew appeared inside the Pokemon reserve in Mt. Silver.

"Mew, can you send out a telepathic message to all Larvitars, Pupitars, and Tyranitars that Ash Ketchum is here?" Ash asked.

" _No problem._ " Mew replied.

 **A Short Distance away...**

A Pupitar was enjoying the hottest day on Mt. Silver in a while, and it was snowing lightly. His mother, who was in his line of sight, was relaxing in the lake, like many Pokemon do on days like today. Suddenly, he heard a message in his head.

" _Calling all Larvitars, Pupitars, and Tyranitars. If you know a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum, please follow the Draco meteor that is going to be launched to him. That is all._ " The voice said.

As the voice said, Pupitar looked to his right to find a Draco meteor in the sky. He quickly hopped to his mother.

"Mom, Ash is here! Can we go see him, please?" Pupitar asked excitedly.

"Sure Son, you go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Tyranitar replied.

"Yay! Thanks mom!" Pupitar thanked as he hopped off.

 **Back to Ash, Pikachu, and Mew**

"Thanks Gible. Return." Ash said, returning Gible.

"(I hope that worked.)" Pikachu commented.

"(Ash!)" Pupitar called.

"(Huh, I guess it did.)" Pikachu said. 'Note to self, ask Bulbasaur if he ever used that.' Pikachu noted. Then Pikachu realized what Pokemon he was talking too.

"(Hey, I was right!)" Pikachu called out.

" _Actually, you were half right. You said he would be Tyranitar, but he is clearly a Pupitar. You did get the 'he would be evolved' part right, though._ " Mew rained on his parade.

"(Me and my big mouth.)" Pikachu snarked.

"Larvitar? Wow, you evolved! That's Awesome!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. It's a little annoying having to hop everywhere I go, but other than that, it's been cool." Pupitar replied. Then, Tyranitar came over.

"(Ash, I assume you wanted to know if my son wanted to come with you?)" Tyranitar guessed.

"How'd you know?" Ash asked.

"(Just call it mother's intuition.)" Tyranitar replied. This hit a nerve with Ash. He took a page out of Brock's book and sat with his head in his knees behind a rock.

"Don't mention that name." Ash said.

"(Was it something I said?)" Tyranitar asked.

" _No, it's not your fault. It's just that Ash lost his mother recently._ " Mew informed.

"(Ouch. That's gotta hurt. I couldn't bare the thought of losing my mom.)" Pupitar tries to relate.

Tyranitar walks over to Ash's rock attempting to change the subject.

"(By the way, Ash. I give you my blessing to catch my child.)" Tyranitar permitted. That perked Ash right up.

"Thank you, Tyranitar!" Ash hugged the dragon type as he walked over to Pupitar.

"So, Pupitar, Do you want to travel with me?" Ash asked.

"(I would love to Ash, but can I battle you? I want to stack up my skills against the big guns.)" Pupitar asked.

"A battle, eh? Ok, I accept." Ash accepted. Pupitar got into a battle stance.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash called.

"You can have the first attack Pupitar." Ash offered.

"(Thank you, Ash.)" Larvitar replied.

Larvitar began by unleashing a move Ash knows all to well.

"(SCREEEEEEEEEEETCH!") Larvitar used Screetch, making Bulbasaur more susceptible to attacks.

"(Bite!)" Pupitar used another move from before.

"Quick, use vine whip to dodge!" Ash ordered. Bulbasaur extended vines from his bulb, wrapped them around the nearest rock and barely dodged the charging Pupitar.

"Razor Leaf, go!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur unleashed razor sharp leaves which were making their way to Pupitar. They landed right on the money.

"(Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Dark Pulse!)" Pupitar shouted, to Ash's astonishment. That was new.

Pupitar launched a helix of dark energy at the Kanto Grass starter.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur did just that and avoided the attack. Pupitar began looking around, not knowing where Bulbasaur would come up. Suddenly, there was a crack in the ground underneath him, and low and behold, Bulbadsur shot up moments later, inflicting some damage.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed into a Solar Beam!" Ash ordered. Bulbasaur's current hook, line, and sinker.

Bulbasaur launched a single seed from its bulb. It landed on Pupitar and turned into vines that caused significant damage, and if that wasn't enough, a yellow beam was forming, Solar Beam.

Pupitar was still reeling from Leech Seed when Solar beam was launched. Sadly, he could not dodge in time. Once the smoke cleared, Pupitar was unconscious and had swirls in his eyes. Bulbasaur had won.

"Pokeball, Go!" Ash shouted. Throwing one of his spare balls at the Hard Shell Pokemon.

The ball hit its mark, sucking Pupitar into it, it wiggled about 5 times before the Pokemon was captured.

"Yes! I caught a Pupitar!" Ash celebrated.

"(Are we done yet? I just wanna go back and hang with Snivy.)" Pikachu said irritated. Then, he realized what he just said.

'Why does my every thought come back to Snivy?' He thought. He pushed it to the side for now.

"Thanks again for letting your son travel with me Tyranitar." Ash thanked.

"(Think nothing of it. Just come visit me once in a while.)" Tyranitar replied.

"I will." Ash reassured.

" _Where to next?_ " Mew asked.

"Our last stop, wetlands outside of Laverre City, Kalos." Ash instructed.

Just like that, the trio was gone.

 **Goodra's Home, Kalos**

Ash, Pikachu, and Mew appear and both Ash and Pikachu are immediately struck by nostalgia. They were here less then a year ago. It was amazing how things have changed since then.

"Come on guys, let's go find Goodra!" Ash prompted as they raced down to the wetlands.

 **Nanny and Pop-Pop's Manor, Kanto**

Meanwhile, back in Kanto, Jessie, James, and Meowth were enjoying a little snack Nanny made.

"How has Chimecho been?" James asked.

"Oh, he's been a little angel. He pretty much filled in for Mime Jr.. Speaking of the little guy, how is he?" Nanny asked.

"He's actually not in my rotation at the moment. However, he will be soon. The three of us decided to quit Team Rocket, and what better way to go out than to steal our old Pokemon ,along with some others, from our old HQ." James explained.

"What will you do with the extras?" Pop-Pop asked.

"It depends on what they want to do. They can come with us, or go free." Jessie replied.

"Did you make some more friends?" Nanny asked.

"Actually, yes. Remember those four trainers with the Munchlax? I'm actually friends with three out of the four. The three guys." James replied.

"What happened with the girl?" Pop-Pop questioned.

James explained about the betrayal.

"Well no wonder you don't like her. _I_ don't like her, neither." Pop-pop commented.

"Anyway, Jessebelle tailed us back at my house. I might need to leave soon. Is Chimecho here?" James asked.

"He sure is. Hold on, let me get him." Nanny said as she got up. In the meantime, Pop-Pop gave Chimecho's pokeball back to James.

A few minutes later, Chimecho barreled into the room, crushing James' head with its tail. Just like old times. After Chimecho laid off, it was James' turn to hug.

"How are you feeling, Chimecho?" James asked.

"(Great, your Nanny and Pop-Pop are amazing, but I can't wait to come back with you.)" Chimecho replied. James happily returned his beloved Pokemon.

"Well, we better get going." James said. Making his way to the front door with the Jessie and Meowth.

"Thanks for visiting Little James and friends." Nanny said.

"Take care of yourself." Pop-Pop added.

"You too." James said.

"Where too?" Uxie, who was waiting outside, asked.

"Take us back to the Hall." James said.

In a blink, the foursome were gone, leaving a slightly confused Nanny and Pop-Pop behind.

 **Goodra's home, Kalos**

We see a headshot of Goodra grunting in pain.

"(Ugh, Aww! Come on Quagsire, we've done better than this.)" She **(1)** grunted in pain.

Then, she felt what she needed, and it felt _good._ She moaned in pleasure.

It was in that moment that Ash decided to run in like his stampeding Tauros.

"Goodra! It's me Ash!" He screamed, he kept repeating it until he finally found her. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, am... I interrupting something?" Ash asked doing his best tomato impersonation.

Goodra didn't pay attention. This was the best feeling she's had in a while. Quagsire was definitely the best in the swamp.

It was then she noticed Ash.

"Oh, Ash, great to see you. Take a break Quag, I'll be back." She said as she got off the massage table.( **2)**

"Sorry to interrupt your massage, Goodra." Ash apoligized.

"(It's no problem. I'll always have time for an old friend.) Goodra replied.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Ash asked.

"(Well, I was dubbed 'Protector of the Swamp'. So, I protect the swamp. I defended my friends from many invaders. Florhes wasn't the only one, after all.)" Goodra replied.

"Wow, you've been busy. Anyway, I have a proposal for you. I've been traveling the world and gathering some old friends of mine, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us to train to become the best." Ash offered.

Goodra thought about that for a few minutes. Looking at her friends playing in the distance, to Ash, and back. This was a hard decision. Finally, she made up her mind, she turned to Ash and opened her mouth to reply.

 **What will Goodra do? Will Mewtwo's time machine work? Is Quagsire really the best masseurs in the swamp? The answers, next chapter.**

 **...and scene. Cliffhanger, again. Again, sorry I had to do this, but I reached the word count I wanted and I decided to end it with a cliffhanger to keep you all guessing. Before I go into anything else. I will do the same thing I did last time.**

 **CHALLENGE: WILL GOODRA STAY OR GO WITH ASH? REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR PREDICTION AND WHOEVER GETS IT RIGHT GETS A SHOUT OUT.**

 **(1):** **Yes, Goodra is a girl in this Fic.. I can't have all of Ash's Pokemon be guys if their unconfirmed in canon, after all.)**

 **(2): Innocent Innuendo at it's best.**

 **Alright, now that that's taken care of. Here are some notes and announcements.**

 **1\. If you are into that kind of stuff, review or PM me what references you managed to uncover.**

 **2\. JustinThePokemonMaster is an awesome Pokemon author who is also doing an Ash betrayed Fic called 'Ultimate Betrayal', a Fic you should totally read by the way. Anyway, he and myself are cowriting a new theme song for this Fic, because his song is awesome and I am just not digging having a non-Pokemon song for a Pokemon fanfic theme song. Anyway, it should be released in the next chapter or the one after.**

 **3\. Sorry for the lateness, had some writers block combined with a weekend getaway and summer homework. Ugh.**

 **Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, next chapter's preview:**

 **Next Chapter on 'The Fire Within'**

"Pikachu." Ash scolded.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Alright, but don't scratch it." Mewtwo warns.

"Ash!?" Pidgeot yelled.

"How?" Butterfree questioned.

"I second that." The pink Butterfree added.

"Better get comfy, this could take a bit." Latias said clinging onto the raven haired trainer.

"Hello Brock." A figure says in the dark corner of the room.

Chapter 10!

 **SECONDARY CHALLENGE:**

 **Review or PM me what you think is gonna happen in Chapter 10, REGARDING THE PREVIEW, and if you get it right, you get a shout-out next chapter.**

 **FanficFan920 is out, peace.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Again everyone! I thank each and every one of you that reviewed and PMed for last chapter. It warms my heart to know that you all are enjoying my work. Also, I have over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing. I greatly appreciate feedback. Anyway, here are some replies to Guest reviews.**

 **TOME Guest: Thank you so much for explaining. Do you think there is a certain episode or picture I can see? I don't want to have to watch the whole thing. I have a life.**

 **U.N. Owen: You and DisneyWriter have the same mindset. The OOC thing, yeah I see what you mean, however, I think this chapter might fix that. On the AN's, I'm new to this, been on for a month and a half, so I'm trying. Anyway, Honestly, the reason why the old friends are rejoining is mostly out of love or respect for Ash. I understand where you are coming from. I try to make a reading experience that everyone will enjoy. Also, you might noticed I changed the rating. Your welcome.**

 **Alright, now that that's taken care of. Here are the challenge results:**

 **Shout out to name, and 007 for correctly guessing Goodra's decision. However, no one guessed correctly about the preview beyond the return of Pidgeot and Butterfree.**

 **Ok, and finally. I have an announcement! This Fic. has a new theme song! It is still in the tune of "Fight Song" but with new lyrics cowritten by JustinThePokemonMaster and myself. Hope you all Enjoy it. Now, on with the story!**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON THE FIRE WITHIN:**

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Ash asked.

"(Well, I was dubbed 'Protector of the Swamp'. So, I protect the swamp. I defended my friends from many invaders. Florhes wasn't the only one, after all.)" Goodra replied.

"Wow, you've been busy. Anyway, I have a proposal for you. I've been traveling the world and gathering some old friends of mine, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us to train to become the best." Ash offered.

Goodra thought about that for a few minutes. Looking at her friends playing in the distance, to Ash, and back. This was a hard decision. Finally, she made up her mind, she turned to Ash and opened her mouth to reply.

 **Like a caterpie... In the forest (Shows The traitors and supporters staring each other down.)**

 **Ganged up on... Embarrassed (Shows Ash's aura spiking)**

 **Like how a single attack... (Shows the traitors firing their attacks at Ash)**

 **Can make you broken.. (An older looking Ash is looking down, with only his mouth showing)**

 **You think you have won..(Shows Team Rocket blasting off.)**

 **But I'm not alone... (Shows everyone on their flying Pokemon)**

 **All those things that you said (Shows Ash with see through images of the traitors in the background.)**

 **Stay with me, inside my head (Shows Ash making an aura infused punch at Lucario)**

 **I'll never give up until I die (Seviper and Cacnea blast Poison Sting and Drain Punch at an unseen opponent.)**

 **I will not Lose this time!(Shows Ash and Pikachu panting with a Latios unconscious on the ground.)**

 **I will be strong! (Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt)**

 **I'll take you all on! (Serena orders Delphox to use Flamethrower)**

 **I'll prove you allll wroonnng.( Shows Max ordering Gallade to use Psybeam)**

 **Our courage sticks with us! (Bonnie orders Deddene to use Electro Ball)**

 **Even in the dusk! (Team Rocket order Swoobat and Malamar to use Hidden Power and Psybeam respectively and Meowth with Fury Swipes at the ready.)**

 **I'll be the best. (Paul and Trip order Torterra and Serperior to use Energy Ball and Leaf Storm respectively.**

 **I'll stick with MY friends! (Ash is shown taking a picture with his friends along with a few legendaries in the hall.)**

 **And I don't care if the rest of you leaaaavveee!(Show the traitors leaving the battle after Ash leaves.)**

 **Because we'll stay strong till the end of time (Shows Paul, Trip, Team Rocket, Ash, Serena, Max, and Bonnie, in that order, looking out at the setting sun on Mt. Silver, overlooking Silver Town, determined looks in their eyes.)**

 **POKEMON!**

Finally, Goodra made up her mind, she turned to Ash and opened her mouth to reply.

"(I'm sorry Ash, but everyone needs me here. I can't come with you.)" Goodra said, reluctantly.

"Oh, I see." Ash said sounding saddened. Goodra noticed this.

"(It's not that I don't like traveling with you, but you heard what I said about being 'Protecter of the Swamp'. These Pokemon need me, and I can't abandon them. Plus, I feel happy here, like I have no worries. What's that phrase Lotad said?)" Goodra explains.

"(Hakuna Matata.)" Quagsire chimes in from a few feet away.

"(Yeah, that was it. You see what I mean, Ash?)"

"No, I understand. I'm happy that you're happy here. I will just miss you is all." Ash explains.

"(Oh, that's a relief.)" Goodra sighs.

"By the way, where's Keanan? I haven't seen him." Ash asked.

"(Oh, he left me in charge while he was visiting family. I think he said something about the birth of a new nephew or something.)" Goodra replied. Ash wondered if he'll ever get to meet said nephew.

"Anyway, I know you need to continue your massage, so I'll just get out of your hair. I'll miss you Goodra." Ash said, shedding a tear.

"(I'll miss you two Ash.)" Goodra has tears now. The two embraced one more time. They pulled apart after about three minutes.

"Mew, are we ready to go?" Ash asked.

" _Well, we would be, if we had our third musketeer."_ Mew points to Ash's shoulder.

Ash looks at his shoulder and noticed that it is noticeably Electric Mouse free. Where was Pikachu? Goodra had turned around to go back to her massage, when she stopped. She turned around to Ash.

"(Found Pikachu.)" She deadpanned. Ash looked around Goodra, and saw something that he honestly didn't think he'd see.

It turned out that Pikachu snuck off of Ash's shoulder and asked Quagsire to massage him. So he is now on the table, getting his back rubbed.

"(Oh, yeah, that feels sooooooo gooood.) Pikachu moans in pleasure.

"Pikachu." Ash scolded, Goodra joined him. Pikachu broke out of his trance to look at his trainer. A moment of awakened silence slowly passed.

"(What?)" Pikachu asked.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! This is a line break!**

Meanwhile, back in the Hall. Our resident honey haired Kalos native is working on new performances with Delphox, Panchem, and Eevee in a section that Arceus had created for the purpose of practicing performances or contest appeals, being the Goddess Pokemon has its perks.

Serena had been working with the three Pokemon for about an hour and a half, when she had the feeling she was being watched. She turned to the seating area to find our resident raven haired trainer.

"Oh, Hi Ash. Didn't see you there." Serena greeted.

"Sorry for barging in. Just wanted to tell everyone I'm back from my little excursion and when I came in here I saw you were busy. So I sat down and enjoyed it for a bit." Ash responded.

"No problem. Where's Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"In the training hall. Said something about hanging with Snivy." Ash replied.

"So, where'd you go?" Serena asked.

"Picked up some old friends. Though I didn't find all of them. You want to meet them?" Ash asked. Serena nodded her head yes.

"Alright then. Come on out everyone!" Ash called. Wartortle, Pupitar, Gengar, and Primeape emerged.

"Guys, this is one of my closest friends, Serena." Ash introduced. The four Pokemon greeted Serena.

"(So, how long have you been dating?)" Wartortle asked.

"WAIT WHAT?" Serena and Ash said at the same time, blushing.

A small blue Pokemon looking at this from a distance smiled to herself.

"(New Mama. Like her.)" She said in a high pitched voice.

A little while later, Ash had explained the stories behind the four Pokemon to Serena, who listened attentively.

After Ash finished, The duo decided to go find Jessie, James, and Meowth, as Ash has not talked to them since his return.

The duo eventually found the trio in the training hall. James was assessing the progress of Growlie, Chimecho, and Cacnea since he last saw them, while Jessie and Meowth looked on. Ash released all the Pokemon he had on him so they could mingle, while he and Serena approached Jessie and Meowth.

"Hey guys, I see you went on some errands of your own." Ash noticed.

"Sure did. We need all the help we can get, with the impending heist on HQ." Meowth replied.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Sorry guys, I have to ask Mewtwo a favor. See you around." Ash excused himself and raced towards the lab. Serena decided to go back to the rooms and make dinner for the humans. However, she did not notice that she was being followed.

As Ash was racing to the lab, he passed the reflecting pools where two Unovan bird Pokemon were having a relaxing time looking at them. Arceus had some business to attend to, and by business I mean play negotiator in another fight between Groudon and Kyogre. So, that left the reflecting pools to the two Unfezants who are using it to see the most beautiful places.

"(This is what you wanted to show me?)" Ash's Unfezant asked.

"(Yes, yes it is. Do you like it?")" Trip's Unfexant questioned.

"(I love it. Why did you take me here anyway?)" Ash's Unfezant asked.

"(Well, since we're here, I thought it be interesting to see some beautiful places in new ways. I brought you along because I know you like admiring natural beauty. Yourself, for example.)" Trip's Unfezant replied. However, Ash's Unfezant caught the last sentence.

"(Nice try. It'll take a little more than that. Look, I loved spending time with you today, but I think I'm gonna head back and hang with the others. You can come too? If you want.)" Ash's Unfezant offered.

"(No thanks, I think I'll admire the scenery some more.)" Trip's Unfezant responded.

"(Suit yourself.)" Ash's Unfezant said as she left.

That left Trip's Unfezant alone for a few seconds, before he gave winged himself multiple times.

"(Stupid, stupid, stupid.)"

 **CLEAR THE AREA, THIS A LINE BREAK!**

Meanwhile, Mewtwo is working with his nearly complete TARDIS.

"(Almost got it.)" Mewtwo said to himself as he connected the two final wires. Once they were connected, Mewtwo could test it. Done. That's when Ash walked in.

"Hey Mewtwo, do you have a minute? Woah, what's with the call box?" Ash asked.

" _This is my third attempt at time travel. I was just about to test it. Would you like to join me?_ " Mewtwo invited.

"Do I!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

" _Excellent. Here. Put on these sunglasses._ " Mewtwo handed Ash a pair of zzz sunglasses and put a pair on himself.

" _Setting destination time of one minute into the future. Activation in five, four, three, two, one._ " Mewtwo pressed the button activating the TARDIS, causing it to disappear. Mewtwo looked at his watch.

" _Well, we have a minute to kill. What did you want to ask me?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"Oh, right. I wanted to ask you that if I use the transporter ball on a Pokemon other than a legendary, do I have to catch them with the transporter ball like a regular pokeball?" Ash questioned.

" _Yes, if you use the transporter ball like a regular pokeball, said Pokemon can go where ever it wants and you can call upon it through the transporter ball and then send it right back, healed and all when it's done._ " Mewtwo confirmed.

"That's all I needed to hear. Thanks Mewtwo." Ash thanked.

" _Don't mention it._ " Mewtwo responded.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light. Ash and Mewtwo were wearing sunglasses and they still had to cover their eyes. Once the light died down, it revealed Mewtwo's TARDIS totally unharmed.

" _It worked! One of my machines actually worked! Who Hoo._ " Mewtwo celebrated, doing a little victory dance.

"Wow. I wish I had my own time machine, then I could use it to..." Then it hit Ash like a ton of bricks. "...wait a second."

" _What?_ " Mewtwo asks, already knowing his question.

"Can I use your TARDIS to travel back in time to tell my Pokemon to go to a certain location so I can find them?" Ash asked. Mewtwo thought it over, then looked at Ash.

" _You're not gonna take 'no' for an answer, are you?_ " Mewtwo deadpans.

"Nope." Ash popped his p.

" _Fine. However, I won't let you go unless you find a way to cloak yourself._ " Mewtwo instructs.

"Why?" Ash asked, confused.

" _If your past self sees you, it could completely destroy the space-time continuum, destroying reality as we know it._ " Mewtwo warns.

"You know you basically just quoted every scientist from a time travel movie, right?" Ash points out.

" _So what if I do? It's a scientific fact. So what if I unintentionally quote a movie?_ " Mewtwo says back.

"Good point. Anyway, as for cloaking, I have a theory." Ash said.

Meanwhile, in the training hall, Snivy was just finishing up 'A New Experience' by SpixPrime. She loved it. However, the best part was that she and Pikachu were symbolized to be stronger together with the move Power Fusion, which combined electric and grass energy, as one. It showed that their trust was unwavering, their faith was unbreakable and they were unbeatable, together.

'I know this is silly, but I hope this happens for real.' She thought optimistically and sighed to herself. Suddenly, she saw Pikachu making his way over. She couldn't let him see this. She quickly remembered one of the other fics. Bulbasaur loved called 'Ashes of the Past' by Saphroneth. So, she surreptitiously typed in the title, found the story, and clicked on it before Pikachu arrived. Saving her from the awkward the situation that could have arisen.

"(Hey Snivy, what'cha reading?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Oh, Hi Pikachu. You know that fanfiction website that Bulbasaur told you about?)" Pikachu nodded his head in confirmation.

"(Well, that's what I'm reading. I was actually just starting a new story. Want to join me? You're in it.)" Snivy asked.

"(Sure. What's it about?)" Pikachu asked. Snivy relayed Bulbasaur's explanation to Pikachu, so he understood, and the two began to read Chapter 1, giggling or outright laughing at the jokes together. In fact, Pikachu actually didn't know that they had started to rest on one another. Like trainer, like Pokemon, I guess? However, unknown to them, A certain Seed Pokemon was watching them from afar.

"(Go get'em, Snivy.)" Bulbasaur urged.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

Serena was in the kitchen in her room, cooking for the humans. Why? Well, Max and Bonnie are too young, Team Rocket's busy, and Ash, Paul, and Trip can't cook to save their lives.

Serena was stirring ingredients in a bowl when she heard a slight tap on the door.

'What's that?' She asked herself. She decided to ignore it, continuing to stir the spoon. However, the sound remained.

'What is that?' Serena asked herself for a second time, getting slightly annoyed. The Kalos native approached the door, opened it, but there was no one there. Luckily, since she was a Pokemon trainer, she knew that this Pokemon was on the small side. She looked down to find a blue Pokemon with yellow spots. It was Manaphy.

" _Momma_!" Manaphy yelled in excitement, jumping into Serena's arms.

"What the." Serena said, surprised.

" _Momma_." Manaphy repeated.

"Momma?" Serena repeated, confused.

"Momma." Manaphy confirmed.

That was when Ash walked in, having finished his conversation with Mewtwo.

" _Papa!_ " Manaphy cheered as she leapt from Serena to Ash, who caught her.

"Manaphy! It's you! How are you?" Ash greeted.

"I'm sadmad." Manaphy responded, with big puppy Pokemon eyes. Serena just immediately fell in love with Manaphy. This was just too cute. It was so cute in fact, that it distracted her from the fact that Manaphy called Ash, 'Papa.', for about 10 seconds.

4..3..2..1

"Wait! Papa! Ash, why did Manphy call you Papa?" Serena asked.

"Oh, well, during my Hoenn Journey, there was this guy named Phantom, who wanted the Sea Crown, a which could be found in the Sea Temple. Why he wanted it? Power, probably. He needed Manaphy to get into the Temple. Problem was, she was an egg at the time. However, the egg found it's way to us. It hatched while it was with us, and it imprinted on me. So, I am basically his surrogate father." Ash explained.

"Who was the 'mother'?" Serena asked. Ash's face darkened at that question.

"Oh. It was May, wasn't it?" Serena answered her own question.

"Yes, May was Manaphy's surrogate mother." Ash confirmed, saying May's name venomously.

"(May hurt Papa. No like May no more. Serena new Momma. Will never hurt Papa?)" Manaphy chimed in. Ash smiled at the wise, yet innocent Manaphy.

"Serena, I think Serena has chosen you as her new mother." Ash broke the news.

"Me?" Serena asked, surprised, and blushing.

"Yes, it seems that you made an impression on her somehow and she trusts you enough for you to be her mother. So, I guess that means we're 'parents' now, eh?" Ash informed.

"Yeah. 'Parents'." Serena said nervously, hoping she doesn't blush.

"Well, I'm gonna go hang with the Pokemon. See you at dinner." Ash said as he left. Good thing too, because Serena's blush began to show right then and there.

At dinner, about an hour and a half later, the table was bustling with Pokemon. However, Ash we looking for just one. He walked over to the legendary eon dragon Latias.

"Hi Latias." Ash greeted. However, before he could say anything more he was barreled over the eon.

" _Ash! I haven't seen you in forever._ " Latias enthusiastically replied.

"I know, and I've missed you. Now can you please stop crushing my ribs." Ash grunted in pain. Latias got back up, embarrassed.

"Sorry." The eon apologized.

"It's fine. It's only temporary. Anyway, I have a question. If you touch something, can you make it go invisible, as well as yourself?" The Raven haired trainer inquired. Latias immediately grabs the nearest legendary, which is Hoopa.

"(Hey, what's going on?)" Hoopa asked. In seconds, both Latias and Hoopa disappeared.

" _Does this answer your question?_ " Latias asked as she reappeared and dropped Hoopa.

"Woah, that is awesome. Now that I know that. Can you come with me on some errands Tomorow?" Ash asked.

" _Will we have to go alone?_ " Latias asked hopefully.

"I believe so." Ash replied. Latias began to squeal like a little school girl. Only when she slapped herself was when she calmed down.

" _When do we go?_ " Latias asked.

"The day after tomorow. Mewtwo needs to run some more tests and make some more adjustments to his TARDIS before it's ready for use." Ash explained.

" _Wait? You mean one of Mewtwo's inventions has not exploded and is fully functional?_ " Latias asked, shocked.

"Yes, yes it is. Anyway, thanks for helping. See ya then. I've got food that's calling my name." Ash said as he left.

"(Bye Ash.)" Latias sighed wishfully.

 **The Next day**

Since Mewtwo would not be ready for another day, Ash decided to take care of some business involving the Team Rocket heist. This time, Uxie was his transport Pokemon. He needed a person that is still residing on the world to go to Virdian City by road, and he knew exactly who to ask.

 **Line Break**

Brock Slate was just returning to the gym after running errands. All of Brock's siblings and parents were on a camping trip, so he had the gym for himself. The lights were off, and the young man could not turn them on due to his hands being full with shopping bags. As he walked into the kitchen, he suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. He turned to a dark corner of the room, where a shadowy figure was staring back at him.

"Hello Brock." The figure greeted.

"H-How do you know my name? Show yourself!" Brock said, getting more creeped out by the second.

The figure walked out of the shadowy corner, revealing Ash.

"Ash? What the heck?!" Brock asked, annoyed.

"Sorry Brock, but I've always wanted to do that." Ash said. Typical Ash, kid at heart.

"I told him it was a bad idea." Uxie stated, for the record.

 **Flashback**

Ash and Uxie were standing in front of the Pewter City Gym. Ash decided not to bring Pikachu since he'd be back quickly. Plus, Bulbasaur said he and Snivy were having "a moment".

"I never noticed this, but why is the name of the building on the bottom right instead of the center?" Ash commented.

"Beats me." Uxie replied, After A few moments, Ash had an idea, a mischievous idea.

"Uxie, teleport me into the darkest corner in the housing area of the gym." Ash ordered.

"You're not going to do what I think you're gonna do, are you?" Uxie asked suspiciously.

"Yes, yes I am." Ash replied.

"This is a bad idea." Uxie said as they teleported.

 **Back to the Present**

"Well, you hit the nail on the head there. You scared the Trubbish out of me." Brock replied.

"As much as I would love to argue with you Brock, I need your help." Ash got to the point.

"Fine, but this isn't over. What's up?" Brock asked.

"Well, you know how the rest of us are 'off the grid'?" Ash asked. Brock nodded in dictating understanding.

"Well, we're planning to break into the Team Rocket HQ in Virdian, and we need a guy that can activate one of our toys, since the rest of us have to be in the building." Ash explained.

"You know Ash. I've always told myself you were either really brave or really stupid. This falls under the category of stupid. Why would you break _in_ to a Team Rocket facility?" Brock asked.

"To free the Pokemon they've stolen. Also, Jessie and James want their old Pokemon back." Ash mumbled that last part. Brock pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not gonna be able to stop you aren't I?" Brock asked.

"No, not a chance." Ash replied. Brock thought it over a little while longer. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Alright, I'll do it. What do I have to activate?" Brock asked.

"I'll let you know when we get it." Ash replied cryptically. Brock didn't look amused.

"Fine. You better leave now, my family should be getting back soon." Brock warned.

"Way ahead of you. Uxie, let's head back." Ash ordered.

With that, Brock was once again alone with his thoughts.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

Pikachu and Snivy have managed to get halfway through 'Ashes of the Past', In the span of a day and a half. When you read that much, you need a break. So, the couple decided to make some small talk, whether it be about the story or not.

"(I can't believe how overpowered I was. I mean, I completely charred Misty's bike. Not only that, but I have a hyper beam variant, and know multiple forms of Shockwave. I can't wait for when they get to Unova, see what new abilities you have.)" Pikachu raved. However, Snivy wasn't really listening. She needed to know for herself if Pikachu likes her, without revealing her crush. Luckily, she has an idea.

"(Pikachu.)"

"(Yes?)"

"(If a bottle of ketchup and I were about to fall off a cliff, and you can only save one of us, who would you save?)" Snivy asked.

"(You, of course.)" Pikachu instantly replied. Snivy had to keep herself from blushing.

"(I mean, you're my best friend, I wouldn't... I can't let you die. I'll protect you, always.)" Snivy gave him an 'excuse me?' look.

"(Sorry, When you need to be protected. I know full well, you can take care of yourself.)" Pikachu backtracked. Snivy smiled at his response. Bulbasaur was right, Pikachu did like her, but he just didn't know it. Well, looks like she has to play a waiting game. She didn't want to lay this all on him. She wanted Pikachu to grow to like her and know it. She came out of her musings when Pikachu spoke again.

"(Besides, I could just get another bottle of ketchup anyway.)" He joked. This evoked a giggle and eye-roll from the grass snake.

 **The Next Day**

Ashwoke up to a loud scratching on the door.

'Ugh, who woke me up?' Ash thought groggily. He looked to his right to see Max, in his bed, was still sleeping peacefully.

'This kid can sleep through a blizzard.' Ash thought, jealous at Max's ability. That's when Ash remembered what day it was.

"Crap." He muttered to himself. As he rushed to get ready.

Meanwhile, Latias is waiting outside the door. She has been waiting for this day for years, she was not going to waste it. Ash opened the door and started rushing out, saying a quick hello to Latias as he ran passed.

Latias did a quick face wall **(1)** at Ash, before following him.

 **LINE BREAK!**

The pain Mewtwo's mouth was killing him, but he had a promise for Ash he would have this thing ready. However, he was a little behind schedule. As if fate was torturing him, Ash and Latias came in right then.

"Hey Mewtwo. How's it come... Woah. What happened to your mouth?" Ash asked pointing to the sling on Mewtwo's left side of his face.

" _Well, it's because my tooth is cracked, which is why I'm behind schedule. Do you want to hear the story while I finish this?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"Sure, I guess." Ash replied, much to Latias' frustration. She just wanted a moment alone with Ash, but nooooo.

" _It all started with this little weird thing Mew, Diancie, Victini, and surprisingly Darkrai like to do.._ " Mewtwo started.

 **Flashback**

It was two days ago, Mew called her usual accomplices, Diancie, Victini, and Darkrai to the kitchen so they can determine their next victim. Once all three were here, she began her line that had never gotten old.

"(Do you know what time it is?!)" Mew asked/yelled.

"(Mystery Meatball Time!)" Diancie, Victini, and Darkrai replied. Darkrai knew this was silly, but he loved watching the reactions of their victims.

"(Who's gonna get it this time?)" Mew asked rhetorically as she pulled the lever of the randomizer behind her. The machine went through several legendary faces before stopping on Mewtwo.

"(And the mystery meatball goes to, Mewtwo!)" Mew announced.

'This one's gonna be good.' Darkrai thought. The four began to brainstorm what to put in Mewtwo's meatball.

Later, in the lab, Ash had left moments ago, and Mewtwo was tirelessly working on the TARDIS. This was when Mew, Diancie, Cictini, and Darkrai came in.

"(Dare I even ask?)" Mewtwo asked coldly.

"(It's mystery meatball time!)" The four shouted together.

"(Why must you force us to do what you think is fun?)" Mewtwo asked in annoyance.

"(Because everyone _loves_ meatballs.)" Mew answered.

"(Eat, eat, eat the meatball! Eat, eat, eat the meatball!)" The four chanted. A silent moment passed before Mewtwo decided to call it a night to get away from them. Little did he know, they weren't done yet.

Mewtwo was sleeping like a baby. Little did he know, Diancie, Mew, Darkrai, and Victini were rising from the side of his bed. Mew shushed everyone before they all took a deep breath.

"(Eat the meatball!)" They screamed, waking the genetic Pokemon. However, when he saw the four, he just got out of the room.

The next day, Mewtwo was working on the TARDIS, when shadows of terrifying scientific monsters approached. However, in the end they were revealed to be, once again, Mew, Diancie, Victini, and Darkrai.

"(Eat the Meatball!)" they screamed. Mewtwo simply teleported out of there.

Mewtwo really needed a bath, plus those four nuisances wouldn't get in there. Oh, how wrong he was. Mewtwo was relaxing in the tub with a rubber ducklett floating about. However, the toy suddenly stopped revealing that all four of them were also in the tub, stacked on each other.

"(Eat the meatball.)" Mew whispered. Mewtwo wasn't amused. Using his psychic power, he created a geyser of water to mask his escape, as well as getting the four others all wet.

Later, Mewtwo was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. However, when he opened the door to the fridge, the four were there again.

"(Eat the meatball.)" They said, freezing cold. Mewtwo just shut the door on them.

Once he got to the common room, he sat on the couch so he can relax and drink his water. Turns out that the four were sitting on one another on the opposite side of the piece of furniture.

"(Fine, I'll eat your stupid meatball.)" he gave in. Mewtwo could have sworn he heard trumpets going off. Mew, Diancie, Victini, and Darkrai went into their little ditty to celebrate the fact they got Mewtwo to eat their meatball.

(Here you go.)" Mew handed the meatball over after their ditty ended.

Mewtwo inspected the meatball a moment before tossing it into his mouth. The four looked on, inspecting some form of reaction. He chewed on it for a few moments before feeling pain in one of his teeth. He spit the meatball out.

"(My tooth. What did you put in that thing? Ugh.)" Mewtwo asked in pain.

"(Well, we know how much you like building machines, so this meatball is half-meat, half-machine.)" Victini explained. Meanwhile, Darkrai was filming this whole thing.

"(This is totally going on the Internet.)" he remarked.

 **Back to the Present**

Ash was watching Darkrai's video on the lab's computer.

"Wow, five thousand hits already." Ash remarked.

" _Yeah, don't remind me._ " Mewtwo said in annoyance.

Meanwhile, in the training hall, Pikachu and Snivy were in, let's call it an awkward position with Snivy snuggled into Pikachu's chest. Guess who woke up first out of the pair?

Pikachu opened his eyes after a great sleep. He slept like a log. However, after a few moments, he realized there was extra weight on him. He looked down to find Snivy snuggling up on him.

To say Pikachu was panicking would be an understatement. To say that it felt good would also be an understatement. Why would Snivy be snuggling up on him? Did she get that way in her sleep or did she do it on purpose? Why did he like it? He decided that he wouldn't move until the grass snake awoke, since it would be rude to wake her just because he wanted to get her off. Plus, she looked like she liked it to, as she was smiling in her sleep.

Little did Pikachu know, that Snivy was actually awake the whole time. Pikachu was very comfortable. So she wanted to try to snuggle there for as long as possible, pretending to be asleep if she had too. However, like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Snivy slowly opened her eyes, which immediately trained to Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes then trained to Snivy. All of a sudden it was like nothing else needed to happen. Nothing needed to be said, nothing else needed to be done. Something in the back of Pikachu's head urged him to lean in. The weird part was, he was. It was if Snivy was magnet, and he was a piece of metal. Meanwhile, Snivy's brain was running at a million miles an hour. Was it finally going to happen? The two Pokemon's lips were centimeters away from each other, when a certain water Pokemon chose that moment to talk to his favorite electric type.

"(Pikachu! What's up, man!?)" Wartortle greeted. Pikachu and Snivy quickly separated from each other, trying to act like nothing happened.

"(Hey Wartortle, I'm doing alright. You remember Snivy right?)" Pikachu introduced.

"(I don't believe I do. Nice to meet you Miss Snivy. The name's Wartortle, Ash caught me as a Squirtle in Kanto. Where did Ash catch you?)" Wartortle asked.

"(Unova.)" Snivy replied.

As the three began to immerse themselves in conversation, a certain Seed Pokemon was watching from a few yards away. He had seen the whole thing. He face-vined.

'Dang it. Just when they were having a moment. Wartortle, I'm going to kill you.' Bulbasaur thought.

 **LINE BREAK!**

Back in the lab, Mewtwo is just about finished with the TARDIS.

"... _and I just have to screw in this one last nut, aaaaaand done. That should do it._ " Mewtwo narrated.

"Is it ready, Mewtwo?" Ash clarified.

" _Yes, Ash, it's ready._ " Mewtwo replied. Then, he grabbed a pair of keys from the counter and handed it to Ash.

" _Don't scratch it._ " He warned.

"No problem, let's go Latias." Ash said. The duo entered the piece of technology.

"(Wow.)" Latias said in wonder. It was way bigger in here than it looked like outside.

" _So, when are we going?_ " Latias asked.

"2 things, one, well played," Ash admired Latias' wordplay, "two, we are going back to the day I released Butterfree. So I can ask past him and his mate if they want to join me in our current time. That way, I can meet them in our time. If not, well, there's always this." Ash said, holding up the transporter ball.

Latias had to admit, Ash was smarter than people think.

Ash set the destination time, and began to press ,seemingly, random buttons while looking at a piece of paper he taped to the wall.

Outside, all Mewtwo saw was the TARDIS disappearing.

Inside, it felt like a Steelix's earthquake as the machine entered the time vortex. Meanwhile, Ash is working with urgency to keep the TARDIS from not destroying them. In other words, the TARDIS is totally safe, not.

" _I think I'm gonna be sick._ " Latias warned.

"Don't worry Latias, we should be there momentarily." Ash assured in a British accent.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

"Bye bye, Butterfree!" Misty yelled.

"Good Luck to both of you!" Brock yelled.

Ash remained silent for a moments, before perking up.

"Bye Butterfree, have a good trip! I'll miss you! Bye Butterfree!" Ash bid farewell to his first caught Pokemon.

Meanwhile, on the beach below, a blue call box appeared. The door opened and we see a motion sick eon dragon rush out hoping she wouldn't puke.

After her, came Ash, but he was older, about 4 or 5 years older. He took a breath, taking it all in.

"I keep forgetting how beautiful this place is. Latias, are you well enough to fly?" Ash checked.

"Ugh, I should be alright. Just make sure to let me rest a little afterwords." Latias informed.

"Works for me, now we better hurry, or we'll lose'em." Ash warned as he mounted the legendary.

Once they were in the air and invisible, Ash remembered something.

"Man, I'm glad I only brought you along for this." Ash told Latias.

" _Why is that, Ash?_ " Latias asked, a little to eager.

"My Kanto Pokemon would kill me if they knew I lied to them about Butterfree." Ash replied.

Latias only grumbled in reply.

 **LINE BREAK!**

Butterfree are shockingly fairly fast flyers. Luckily, Latias were faster. The duo managed to catch up to the Butterfree couple and be out of sight of the cliff face.

"Alright Latias, you can go visible now." Ash whispered. Latias complied.

Butterfree was excited he had found his mate. Today was probably the greatest day of his life. Though, he was saddened he had to leave Ash, he was excited for his new life with his mate.

"Butterfree!" A voice called, which sounded like Ash, but older.

"Butterfree!" It called again.

'Ok, either I'm going crazy, or someone is behind us.' Butterfree thought.

"(Hey Liz.)" Butterfree alerted his mate.

"(You want to see who's calling you, right?)" Liz the Pink Butterfree guessed. Butterfree nodded in response.

"(Fine.)" Liz relented.

"Butterfree!" The voice shouted one more time. The two Butterfree turned around, and they were immediately shellshocked.

"(Ash?!)" Butterfree managed to get out.

"The one and only." Ash replied. Meantime, Butterfree and Liz were doing their best impression of Magikarp.

"(How?)" Butterfree asked, incredulous.

"(I second that.)" Liz adds.

"Short version, time travel. I came from about six years into the future to ask if you could join me again in said amount of time." Ash explained.

"(Wait, you can understand us?)" Butterfree asked.

"This earpiece," Ash pointed to the earpiece in his left ear, "allows me to understand the Pokemon language. An invention Professor Oak made, or is it will make?" Ash asked himself.

"(Ash, I'd love to join you again at some point. However, I'll probably have a family by then, and I'll need to take care of them. I'm sorry, Ash, but I'm going to have to decline.)" Butterfree explained.

"It's ok, Butterfree, I understand. Now, I have one more question to ask you. If there were a way for me to call on you while you were with your family, would you accept it?" Ash asked. Butterfree's eyes instantly lit up.

"(Yes, I would!)" Butterfree replied.

"(Wait a second, how long would he be gone for?)" Liz asked.

"I don't know. I'll only call on you if it's an emergency or I need you to help someone. Like teach a move to a new bug type that my friends or myself have." Ash explained.

"(So, how will you call on me?") Butterfree asked.

"Simple. First, let yourself be caught in this pokeball." Ash said holding up the transporter ball. Butterfree complied, getting sucked inside. The ball dinged once, twice, thrice before dinging, signifying that the ball had done it's job. Ash then released Butterfree back out.

"(So, what did that do?)" Butterfree asked.

"Well, check for yourself, Latias, fly away a little bit." Latias did so. Ash then threw the transporter ball.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash called. Suddenly, a portal came in front of Butterfree and pulled him into it. Liz just stared at the scene like a Magikarp looks at everything. A moment later, Butterfree then reappeared at Ash's front, confused.

(What the?) Butterfree asked, confused as to his location. Liz flew over.

"There you go, now I can call on you when I need you." Ash summarized.

"(Really? Awesome! Who invented that?)" Butterfree asked.

"Mewtwo." Ash replied.

"(Mewtwo? Who's that? A Pokemon?)" Butterfree replied in confusion.

"Oh, right, you weren't there for that. Mewtwo is a legendary Pokemon created by Team Rocket with Mew's DNA, hence the name. Anyway, this particular Mewtwo..." Ash started.

"(Wait, there are more?)" Liz checked.

"As far as I know, there are two. Anyway, this particular Mewtwo I met in Kanto and Johto, and he's a science and tech guy, so he invented this ball to help me call on the legendaries' assistance if I need it. However, it can also work on regular Pokemon if I catch one with this ball. That way, Pokemon of mine that want to stay somewhere else can do so, and I can call on them. However, this will only be used in emergencies or in the case I'm teaching a Pokemon a move you are an expert at'a d they need mentoring." Ash explained.

"(Ok, I lost you after 'legendaries' assistance'. You MET the legendary Pokemon?!)" Liz asked.

"Actually, I'm currently living in the Hall of Origin so I can train in peace with my friends. However, I've met many of the legendaries before then too." Ash explained.

"(Including me.)" Latias chimed in.

"(Lady Latias?! Ok, I can officially say I left before your journey got interesting.)" Butterfree said.

"Don't dwell on the past. Wait, technically it's the present right now. Ugh, time travel is so confusing. Anyway, at least you will see me again, someday." Ash encouraged.

"(Thanks Ash, for everything. Take care of yourself. Don't hesitate to call me if you want to see me. Deal?)" Butterfree offered.

"(Deal. Goodbye again, Butterfree.)" Ash bid farewell as Latias made an about face.

"(Goodbye, Ash. Take care of yourself!)" Butterfree said.

"(Thanks for letting him come with me, too!)" Liz thanked.

"No problem! Bye!" Ash yelled as he flew back to the beach, while the Butterfree continued to fly on to a glorious future.

 **LINE BREAK!**

"See you soon, Pidgeot!" Past Ash yelled to Pidgeot as he few to join the flock. Little did he know, a blue call box appeared behind a bush out of his line of sight and two beings were hiding in plain sight a few yards from them.

'Alright, there, I'm leaving. Time to go talk to Pidgeot before I lose her. I never really did keep that promise I made her though. I'm an idiot.' Ash thought. He tapped Latias' neck, which was the predetermined signal between the two to take off.

Silently, Latias took off, following the flock, while Ash checked to see if his past self has left the area. After about five minutes, Ash did not see his past self any longer.

"Ok, Latias, I'm gone. You can go visible now." Ash said. With that, the eon dragon and the raven haired trainer became visible to the world again.

Meanwhile, Pidgeot is enjoying her new "job". Those Spearow and Fearow won't attack these Pidgey and Pidgeoto on her watch.

"Pidgeot!" A voice yelled. It sounded like Ash, but older. She must be going crazy. She must have spent to much time with Squrtile.

"Pidgeot!" The voice yelled again. Ok, she wasn't hearing things, but this is still weird.

"(Pidgeot, we have a boy riding a Pokemon I don't recognize calling your name behind us. Should we stop?)" A Pidgey beside her asked.

"(Yes, we should see why this person is failing us. Hold up everyone!)" Pidgeot squawked and the whole flock stopped flying and began to hover. Pidgeot turned around and what she saw amazed her. This boy looked just like Ash, but older. He was riding a red and white dragon type Pokemon as well. Who is this guy?

"Pidgeot!" The boy yelled one more time, as he stopped in front of her.

"(Who are you, human? Why do you wish to speak to me?)" Pidgeot demanded.

"It's me, Ash, from the future. I came to ask you a question." Ash explained.

"(Prove it.)" Pidgeot ordered.

"Prove what?" Ash asked.

"(Prove to me that you're Ash. Tell me something only Ash and I would know.)" Pidgeot said.

"That one night in the cold cave, you, Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squrtile all stayed out with me." Ash said. The look of doubt on Pidgeot's face was replaced with shock.

Latias mumbled something that sounded like 'lucky.'

"(How?)" Was all Pidgeot was able to say.

 **POKEBALL TRANSITION**

"(Ok, so this Mewtwo made this so you could time travel, and Oak invented that earpiece so you could understand Pokemon?)" Pidgeot clarified. Looking at the TARDIS with the flock were socializing in the background.

"Yep, anyway, I came back here to ask you if you wanted to rejoin me in six years, once the the flock is able to protect itself." Ash replied.

"Six years? You were in the Orange Islands for that long?" Pidgeot asked. Ash looked guilty.

"No. I was only there for a year, then I traveled through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. All without coming back for you. I broke my promise to you, and for that, I'm sorry." Ash apologized.

"(Well, at least you remembered now.)" Pidgeot said.

"Yeah. So anyway, what do say about rejoining the team after six years?" Ash asked.

"(You know the answer to that question Ash, yes. I already love this flock, but once it's able to protect itself, I need to go back to the person that made me who I am, and if I have to wait six years, then so be it.)" Pidgeot answered. Ash was almost about to cry after that response.

"Thank you, Pidgeot, thank you. I know I've been a bad trainer and friend, but in six years, I'll make it up to you. Meet me on the roof of Oak's lab on July 18th, 2015. Alright?" Ash instructed.

"Got it. I'll miss you, Ash." Pidgeot bid farewell, needing to be going with the flock.

"I'll miss you too, Pidgeot. Goodbye for now." Ash said.

"(Everyone! Let's fly!)" Pidgeot ordered as she took off, followed by all the other Pidgey and Pigeotto.

'Thank you Pidgeot, for forgiving me for my horrible mistake.' Ash mentally thanked Pidgeot.

As soon as the flock was out of sight, Ash walked into the TARDIS.

"Come on, Latias, let's go home." Ash called for the eon dragon.

"(Fine, let's hurry before I have to barf.)" Latias said as she hovers into the TARDIS.

 **LINE BREAK**

Mewtwo saw the TARDIS disappear about a minute ago.

So, he decided to update his findings on his gene splicing experiment. However, when he looked to the cage, the lab rattata weren't there, again.

"(You have got to be kidding me.)" Mewtwo deadpanned. He teleported out of the lab to look for them, for the umpteenth time. It was at that moment the TARDIS reappeared. It didn't severe any damage except for a few scorch marks and probably a dirty interior.

The door immediately burst open and out flew the eon dragon at a breakneck pace. Her claws were in front of her mouth, and her eyes were bulging, the classic signs of holding back vomit. While Latias was racing to a bathroom, Ash had also rushed out of the TARDIS, but for a different reason. He wanted to get to Oak's lab ASAP, but he also had to capture Goodra in the transportation ball. He needed a teleport Pokemon quickly. However, Mewtwo was not in the room, so he went for the next best option, Mew. While running towards her room, Ash stopped dead in his tracks to find Mew, Victini, Diancie, and Darkrai in the kitchen. He heard Mew shout, "(It's non-meat party time!)" ,and

witnessed the four Pokemon chow down on the fruits and vegetables that were present on the table.

"Mew, Mew." Ash called for her attention.

" _Chosen One! Have you come to join us in our non-meat party?_ " Mew asked.

"Sadly, no. I need you to teleport me to a couple places. I promise it'll only take about ten minutes." Ash promised.

" _Alright._ (Diancie, save some tofu for me.)" Mew ordered. Diancie nodded in reply as she continued to scarf down on some carrots.

" _Where to, Ash?_ " Mew asked. Ash explained what Mew had to do, she nodded in understanding, and off they went.

 **LINE BREAK!**

Goodra was enjoying a relaxing game of charades. Florges was up.

"(Two words. Movie title. Ghostbusters 2!)" Goodra guessed. Florges nodded ,indicating Goodra was correct, and traded places in the circle of pokemon. Goodra was now up. However, before she could think of what she wanted to do, Ash and Mew appeared above her.

"Aahhhh." Ash screamed. Mew was just giggling, this was too funny.

Wasting no time, Ash pulled out the transporter ball, through it at Goodra. The ball sucked Goodra inside, pinged once, then twice, then dinged, signifying a successful capture. Ash then picked up the ball and immediately released Goodra. He flashed a thumbs up to Mew, and just like that, they were gone, leaving very confused Pokemon in their wake.

"(Star Voyage!)" A random Lotad guessed. This earned him some 'what the heck' looks from all the Pokemon, including Goodra.

 **LINE BREAK!**

Pidgeot had been waiting at Oak's lab for about an hour now, where was Ash? Luckily, her question was answered in about a second as Ash appeared along with the legendary Pokemon Mew. Pidgeot, being Pidgeot, immediately flew to him and clomped him.

"(Ash! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you so much!)" Pidgeot greeted giddily.

"You know, it's only been about five minutes since I last saw you to me, right?" Ash checked.

"(Yep, but that doesn't mean it was that long for me.)" Pidgeot countered.

"Good point. Come on, let's blow this Popsicle stand. I have something I want you to see. It's where I, and by extension you, are going to be living for the foreseeable future. Mew, let's roll." Ash ordered. Mew complied and teleported back to the hall. What none of them knew, was that Professor Oak noticed Pidgeot landing on the roof, and he saw the whole thing. All Oak could do was smile, and be proud at how well Ash has done with the Pokemon he caught in his training career. He smiled even after they left and returned to his research.

 **LINE BREAK**

Pidgeot could only stare in awe at the beauty that it the Hall of Origin. Ash had taken Pidgeot to the training hall to get reacquainted with the Pokemon. After he closed the door to the hall to let Pidgeot, Ash was faced with an angry Latias.

"Hey Latias, what's up?" Ash asked nervously.

"(It is your fault I went on that death trap, so you are going to clean my vomit off of the bathroom floors and walls.)" Latias ordered with a scowl.

The look on Ash's face practically screamed 'oh crap'. He tried to make a run for it, but sadly, Latias had managed to catch him in her psychic, he was doomed. A Latias wa carrying off, he made one last plea for help.

"Bonnie, Max, Paul, Trip! I know you weren't in this chapter, but please come and help me! Ash screamed. Turns out, that the four actually saw Ash being carried off by Latias.

"What's Ash talking about? We're right here." Max said in confusion.

"Well, shouldn't we do something to help him?" Bonnie asked.

"No, this is all the screen time we get." Paul explained.

"What a rip off." Trip commented. The others nodded in agreement. Ash was getting what was coming to him.

 **With the band back together again, how will Ash and co. pull off the heist? Will Pikachu see the obvious? Will Wartortle stop being interruptive? Will Mewtwo catch his lab rattata? Will I ask better questions? Find out next chapter, on 'The Fire Within'.**

 **(1)= If you don't know what that is, well, you basically slam your face on a wall, Like Carbink in 'Diancie and The Cocoon of Destruction'.**

 **Geez, that was a writing marathon. Ok, Important announcement. School starts on August 17th for me. Why is it important? It means that updates might come at a slower pace. I know, I hate it too.**

 **For people who like to do this: If you think you've spotted all the references in this chapter, review or PM them to me, preferably the latter. I'll let you know how well you've done.**

 **Now, the next challenge. The following is a preview for the next chapter. If you can predict what will happen based on the preview, you get a shoutout. Also, don't forget to review about everything you've either liked or disliked!**

 **Next Chapter, on 'The Fire Within':**

"So, you're the famous Pidgeot I've heard about, eh?." Staraptor clarified.

"(You need me to what?)" Oshawott questioned.

"(I want to kick some Team Rocket behind.)" Pikachu said.

"I found a guy who's willing to lend me a pinch." Oak said.

"You scared?" Meowth asks.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Don't forget the challenges, and to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Fellow Readers and Writers, after taking a couple days off from writing, I am back in the saddle for Chapter 11. Once again, school starts August 17th for me, which means, sadly, slower updates. Anyway, let's move on to reviews:**

 **TOME guest: Thanks. I actually took time to watch episode 00 on my break. After I finished it, I got it. I can see how that can fit into Ash Unbound. It might be a while, but you'll see Ash Unbound in this fic.**

 **Pretty much everyone else (this is NOT a guest's name, it is referring to most of the last chapter's reviewers): Glad you all liked the meatball party. I'm a fan of TTG, so look out for references to the show.**

 **Now, to challenge winners:**

 **Only JustinThePokemonMaster managed to accurately predict events in this chapter. Good job, Justin!**

 **Now, I know you readers don't click on this story to read my ramblings, so, onwards and fowards!**

"Bonnie, Max, Paul, Trip! I know you weren't in this chapter, but please come and help me!" Pidgeot heard Ash scream.

"(Look's like Ash is in trouble.)" Pidgeot said to herself, stressing trouble. The Bird Pokemon looked around the crowded training hall to find her friends. You see, Ash's Kanto Pokemon share a special bond. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Butterfree, and herself had dubbed themselves "The Original Six", referencing the fact that they were the first full team Ash had. There were many Pokemon in the hall. They obviously weren't all Ash's, no trainer could catch that many Pokemon, and Ash already spilt the names of four of his friends that are also here. The first familiar face she spotted was Bulbasaur, who was talking to what looked like a larger version of Squirtle.

"(You can't just barge in on them like that. They were having a moment. I have been hanging with Snivy ever since Ash left for Kalos and she has it bad. I really want to help a fellow grass type and one of my best buds get together, so can you please not go and be a third wheel?)" Bulbasaur scolded/asked.

"(Hi Bulbasaur.)" Pidgeot greeted.

"(Pidgeot!)" The two Pokemon said back in recognition. That's when Pisgeot realized that this larger Squirtle was, in fact, Squirtle.

"(Squirtle, you evolved!)" Pidgeot remarked.

"(That's right mama. I'm Wartortle now, bigger and badder than ever.)" Wartortle bragged.

"(So, where's the rest of the Six?)" Pidgeot asked Bulbasaur, trusting him to give a serious answer.

"(Well, Butterfree is still released, probably being a family man. Charizard is probably hanging with Ash's other fire types, and Pikachu is on the computer with Snivy. Ash had gone to Unova about 4-5 years after he released you, and they met there. Anyway, I was just explaining to Wartortle that he can't go interrupting them, because they looked like they were about to kiss and he just came in and ruined it.)" Bulbasaur explained.

"(Oh, so Pikachu is basically just as dense as Ash?)" Pidgeot clarified.

"(That pretty much sums it up. Anyway, I want them to have their alone time, so in the meantime, there are a few Pokemon I want you to meet. Wartortle, you can go anywhere but near Pikachu and Snivy, understood?)" Bulbasaur checked. Wartortle gave a mock salute in response and off he went.

"(Follow me.)" Bulbasaur said.

 **Like a caterpie... In the forest (Shows The traitors and supporters staring each other down.)**

 **Ganged up on... Embarrassed (Shows Ash's aura spiking)**

 **Like how a single attack... (Shows the traitors firing their attacks at Ash)**

 **Can make you broken.. (An older looking Ash is looking down, with only his mouth showing)**

 **You think you have won..(Shows Team Rocket blasting off.)**

 **But I'm not alone... (Shows everyone on their flying Pokemon)**

 **All those things that you said (Shows Ash with see through images of the traitors in the background.)**

 **Stay with me, inside my head (Shows Ash making an aura infused punch at Lucario)**

 **I'll never give up until I die (Seviper and Cacnea blast Poison Sting and Drain Punch at an unseen opponent.)**

 **I will not Lose this time!(Shows Ash and Pikachu panting with a Latios unconscious on the ground.)**

 **I will be strong! (Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt)**

 **I'll take you all on! (Serena orders Delphox to use Flamethrower)**

 **I'll prove you allll wroonnng.( Shows Max ordering Gallade to use Psybeam)**

 **Our courage sticks with us! (Bonnie orders Deddene to use Electro Ball)**

 **Even in the dusk! (Team Rocket order Swoobat and Malamar to use Hidden Power and Psybeam respectively and Meowth with Fury Swipes at the ready.)**

 **I'll be the best. (Paul and Trip order Torterra and Serperior to use Energy Ball and Leaf Storm respectively.**

 **I'll stick with MY friends! (Ash is shown taking a picture with his friends along with a few legendaries in the hall.)**

 **And I don't care if the rest of you leaaaavveee!(Show the traitors leaving the battle after Ash leaves.)**

 **Because we'll stay strong till the end of time (Shows Paul, Trip, Team Rocket, Ash, Serena, Max, and Bonnie, in that order, looking out at the setting sun on Mt. Silver, overlooking Silver Town, determined looks in their eyes.)**

 **POKEMON!**

"(No way, I can totally take you down.)" Staraptor bragged. He, Unfezant, and Talonflame were discussing how Talonflame would have faired against the rest of the flyers.

"(Yeah right, I've beaten Noivern in plenty of flying races back in Kalos, I'm certain I can take you.)" Talonflame shot back. That's when Bulbasaur walked up.

"(Flyers, this here is the Pokemon you've only heard of, may I present, Pidgeot herself.)" Bulbasaur introduced.

"(You see, since you left, Ash has caught one primary flying type per region. Obviously, not all of them are here right now, so, guys and girl, can you please tell Pidgeot what region you all are from.)" Bulbasaur suggested.

"(I'm Staraptor, Sinnoh.)"

"(Unfezant, Unova, it's good to have another girl.)"

"(Talonflame, Kalos)" The flyers introduced themselves.

"(Well, I'll leave you guys to chat, I have to go brainstorm another Pikachu and Snivy hookup scheme.)" Bulbassur explained as he walked away.

"(So, you're the famous Pidgeot I've heard about, eh?)" Staraptor clarified.

"(The others mention me?)" Pidgeot questioned.

"(Only Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Pikachu, when he's around. Heard you were Ash's second caught Pokemon, and you were pretty darn fast. I was just explaining to Talonflame here that I would smoke him in a race. What do you think?)" Staraptor asked.

"(I think that I would beat both of you.)" Pidgeot stated.

"(Whew, that's a bold statement.)" Staraptor thought for a moment.

"(I got it, Unfezant, you thinking what I'm thinking?") Staraptor asked. The Unovan bird nodded in response.

"(Alright, since we are back at four, how about a flying race around the hall? I want to see how the first and latest flying additions hold. Wish Swellow was here, then this would be a real race.)" Staraptor remarked.

"(Wait, that's what you were thinking?)" Unfezant asked.

"(Yeah, why?)"

"(That wasn't what I was thinking, at all.)" Unfezant revealed.

"(What were you thinking then?)" Staraptor asked.

"(You don't wanna know.)" Unfezant replied.

Talonflame and Pidgeot looked to each other before looking back to Staraptor.

"(Let's do this.)" They said together.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK**

Ash sauntered into one of the Hall's conference rooms, where the humans, Meowth and Arceus have all gathered to hear Ash's plan for the heist on Team Rocket. See, this is the first time Ash is going over the plan in detail.

"Ugh, that was gross." He commented on his previous duty as an impromptu janitor.

 **One presentation later...**

"...and we'll pull out unscathed. Any questions?" Ash asked. Paul's hand shot up.

"Paul." Ash called.

"Which Pokemon is going to go in the cart?" The purple haired trainer asks.

"Good question, it needs to be small, so the flying types are out. It needs to have a move that enables it to not touch the ground, as well. Taking that into consideration, I know the perfect Pokemon." Ash divulged.

 **LINE BREAK**

"(You need me to what?)" Oshawott questioned.

"We need you to go and infiltrate Giovanni's Pokemon vault so we can get into it." Ash repeated.

"(That's what I thought you said, now let me offer this as a rebuttal, this is crazy!)" Oshawott shouted.

"Relax, you'll do just fine." Ash encouraged.

"(Fine. The things I do for screen time.)" Oshawott grumbled.

"Thank you." Ash thanked, "More questions?" Max raised his hand.

"Max." Ash called.

"How will we know what the vault looks like?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked, before I came here, I went to the lab to ask Mewtwo a favor, to hack into Team Rocket HQ's security footage. He managed to do so in under ten minutes and there was a camera in the vault. We can use it to our advantage." Ash summed up. Then, his Nanodex rang, playing the Pokemon theme song. Everyone at the table started to snicker except for Serena. Ash gave them a 'be quiet!' look which shut everyone up.

"Hello?"

"Ash, it's the Professor." Professor Oak greeted.

"Good to hear from you Professor, what's up?" Ash asked.

"I found a guy who's willing to lend me a pinch." Oak said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ash told the Professor and hang up.

"Meeting dismissed. I have another matter to attend too." Ash announced as he exited the room with great haste.

 **Line Break**

Professor Samuel Oak was wheeling in his recently delivered pinch. Why did Gary have to go to Kalos? He was too old for this. Suddenly, Ash and Uxie teleport in, Startling the old man.

"Geez Ash, do you think you can warn me when you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Oak warned.

"Sorry Professor. I just wanted to get here quick to see the pinch." Ash replied.

"It's fine, my boy, we all get like that. I see Uxie is your transport this time." Oak observed.

"Yeah, Mewtwo was busy with catching his lab rattata again, and Mew, well, it's too weird." Ash replied.

 **LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile, in the Hall of Origin, Mew and Diancie were singing a song while their favorite desert was cooking in the oven.

"(When I say, "I want-", you say "Pie!", I want-)" Mew sang.

"(Pie!) _"_ Diancie sang back.

"(I want-)" Mew sang.

"(Pie! When I say, "Yummy", you say, "Pie", yummy-)" Diancie sang.

"(Pie!)" Mew sang back.

"(Yummy-)" Diancie sang.

"(Pie!)" Mew sang back.

"(Apple, rhubarb, peach or pear, any kind, we don't care!)" They sang together.

"(I love pie!)" Diancie sang.

"(Yeah, I love pie!)" Mew sang.

"(Oh, we l-l-l-l-l-l-love love pie!)" They finished together.

"(Again!)" The childish legendaries shouted and began singing their song again.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Well, you better get used to it, you're going to be there a while after all." Oak warned.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash agreed,"So, who agreed to lend you a pinch?"

"Devon Corp., actually. I said I was going to use it to test Pokemon behavior during a blackout. So, it looks like I'm gonna have to use it once your done." Oak informed.

"No problem. Thanks Professor, now time to go see Brock again. Uxie?" Ash cued. Just like that, Ash, Uxie, and the pinch were gone, leaving a disgruntled Oak behind.

"I really need a Pokemon that knows either teleport or psychic." Oak sighs, rubbing his back.

 **LINE BREAK**

Brock Slate was training in the forest outside of Pewter. Ash said he needed him, and he will be as well prepared as he can be.

"Croagunk, Brick Break!" Brock ordered. The frog like Pokemon complied and used the move on a nearby rock. Sadly, for the rock, it was reduced to rubble.

"(How's this for a Brick Break?)" Croagunk asked his trainer.

"Nice job Croagunk." Brock congratulated.

All of a sudden, Ash, Uxie, and an unidentified object speared before them.

"Hey Brock." Ash greeted.

"Hi Ash, nice entrance." Brock complimented.

"Thanks. Anyway, I came to tell you what I need you for." Ash revealed. Brock was listening intently.

"I need you to take this device, called a pinch, to Virdian City on my signal. Once there, go to an area where it is mostly abandoned. Await my next signal for you to throw the switch and black out the city, then bring the pinch back with you to Pewter. Clear?" Ash explained.

"Clear." Brock replied. Although he wished he would see more action.

"Ash, do you think you are able to have a way for all of us to communicate, so one of us can one to another's aid if they are in need of it?" Brock asked.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea. Thanks Brock, I'll see what I can do." Ash replied.

"Thanks, Ash. So, where should I put the pinch?" Brock asked.

"That's for you to decide." Ash answered.

"Let's go Uxie." Ash prompted, and like that, Ash and Uxie were gone.

Brock took one look at the pinch.

"There is no way I am pushing that." Brock said pulling out Steelix's pokeball.

 **LINE BREAK**

"(20 on Pidgeot.)" Pikachu bet.

"(5 on Unfezant.) Snivy bet.

Sceptile took note of the bets and placed the leaves in a pile.

"(This is gonna be a hard race to predict.)" Pikachu stated.

"(Why's that?)" Snivy asked.

"(Snorlax isn't here, so I can't copy him.)" Pikachu answered, evoking a giggle from the grass snake.

'She has the cutest laugh.' Pikachu thought almost subconsciously.

'Woah, where did that come from.' Pikachu said to himself, registering what he just thought. However, Pikachu was brought out of his musings when Ash entered the room. The Electric Mouse Pokemom ran to greet his trainer.

"(Ash, what are you doing here?)" Pikachu asked.

"Well, I heard tell from Oshawott that you were having a race, thought I'd watch." Ash replied.

"(Awesome. We're actually just about to begin. Would you mind getting them started? I think it would mean a lot.)" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu, it would be my genuine pleasure." Ash accepted.

 **LINE BREAK**

Unfezant, Staraptor, Talonflame, and Pidgeot are at the start/finish line, stretching their wings for the upcoming race.

"(Alright you two.)" Staraptor said to Talonflame and Pidgeot, "(let's see what you've got.)"

Bulbasaur walks up to them. "(Alright you four, the rules are simple, first to complete 10 laps around the training Hall wins, no attacks, just flying as fast you can. Understood?)"

The four birds nodded their heads in understanding.

"(Perfect, because we're starting right now, but instead of Gible starting us off, mostly due to Draco Meteor being a hazard to the room, there will be another starter.)" Bulbasaur informed, that's when Ash walked over.

"(Ash!)" The birds were surprised.

"Hi. You happy?" he asked.

"(Very. I'm glad you came. I don't believe you've seen a race before, correct?)" Staraptor recalled.

"No, no I haven't. Which is why I'm starting the race for you. You all ready?!" Ash yelled to the spectating Pokemon. A chorus of replies indicated they were.

"You four ready?" Ash asked. The birds responded by getting in position.

"Good Luck," Ash raised his right hand, his index finger and thumb out while the rest of his fingers are down, like a claw, and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Fly safe," Ash said, the birds wings get in flapping position.

"Go!" Ash shouted.

 **9 laps later...**

The final lap, Staraptor and Pidgeot are neck and neck for the lead, while Talonflame and Unfezant were right behind them, battling for third.

The hall had four corners, therefore, four turns. Coming into turn 1, Staraptor gets an edge. By the exit of Turn 2, Unfezant and Talonflame have gained on the two leaders, it's anyone's race now.

Going down the long stretch, the four birds jockey for position like racing Rapidash. First, Starsptor gets an edge, then Talonflame, then Pidgeot, then Unfezant. After going through turn 3, Unfezant is forced to back off and file in behind the other three. Coming into Turn 4, It's Staraptor, now Pidgeot, now Talonflame. We come to the finish line, and the winner is...

 **LINE BREAK**

Oshawott wished he could watch the race, he really did, he made a bet on Unfezant and everything, but he got pulled away for a briefing about his role in the heist. Jessie, James, and Meowth were at Ash and Max's room, Max was playing with Jirachi, and Serena is in her room with Manaphy and Bonnie. Paul and Trip are in their room, watching Bay's Eleven again, mostly to see the basic layout of their plan.

Oshawott approaches the former criminals. They have a storage cart that contained lots of pokeballs within.

"(What's all this?)" Oshawott asked. Meowth translated what was said to Jessie and James.

"This is how you get into the vault." James revealed.

"(Say what now?)" Oshawott asked.

"Basically, since you are able to escape a pokeball on your own, we are going to put your pokeball in this cart with many other empty pokeballs, posing as caught Pokemon. This way, you can get into the vault to carry out your task without being noticed." Jessie explained.

"(This'll never work. As soon as I get out I'll end up falling on the floor triggering all sorts of alarms and, boom, I'll be a goner.)" Oshawott said cowardly.

"You scared?" Meowth asked.

"(You suicidal?)" Oshawott asked.

"Only in the morning." Meowth answered.

"Look, Oshawott, you are an important part of the plan. Plus, you are going to help so many Pokemon to finally be free, don't you want that?" Meowth asked.

"(Well, yes, duh. I would just like to do that and _survive_ , thank you very much.)" Oshawott replied.

"Well, if you do have to die, at least you'll die a hero's death." Meowth encouraged.

"Man, that Oshawott is a drama queen." Jessie whispers to James.

"(You're trying to guilt trip me aren't you?)" Oshawott asked. Meowth started giving cute eyes, well, as cute as Meowth can be.

"(Ugh, fine, I'll do it.)" Oshawott conceited,

"(Just please stop giving me those eyes, they're freaking me out.)" Meowth complied.

 **LINE BREAK**

"When are those bumbling idiots going to be back?" Giovanni asks himself.

"With the promotional tournament coming up, I would be shocked if they didn't return." Giovanni sighed to himself.

Unknown to Giovanni, there were people watching him. It was, in fact, Arceus, the Goddess Pokemon herself. On suggestion from Mewtwo, met with Ash's seal of approval **(1)** ,it was decided that there needed to be a reflecting pool keeping an eye on the criminal team, to find an opening to sneak in undetected.

Ever since the Rocket incident, Meloetta has had it out for Giovanni, for threatening to hurt her family, Thunderous, Landorus, and Tornadus, and her friends, Ash and Pikachu.

"(You've gotten away with too much Giovanni. Now, it's going to blow up in your face. Last time, it was about survival. This time, it's personal.)" Meloetta said to the pool. She was watching the pools with Arceus today.

 **LINE BREAK**

Everyone, Pokemon and human alike, were eating in the same room tonight. Ash was sitting with the Pokemon, and scarfing down everything, go figure.

"Hey, Serena! Great Job with dinner. This is the best salad ever!" Ash congratulated.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena thanked, from where she was sitting with Bonnie and Manaphy, blushed a little.

"(So Ash, when's the heist? I want to kick some Team Rocket behind.)" Pikachu asked.

Ash stopped eating at this question, Not good. After thinking about what he wanted to say, Ash responded.

"Pikachu, I think you should stay here. Keep a firm hold on the homefront."

"(What?)" Pikachu asked, shocked, "(But I have to go, Team Rocket has been after me as much as it has you. No offense.)" Pikachu refers to Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were sitting a few feet away.

"None taken." Meowth replies.

"That's exactly it. I don't want us getting separated and you possibly getting captured. Plus, we need a back up plan in case we get captured ourselves, and you and the others are a big part of that, that's actually the big reason why you're staying. You need to lead that backup plan in case it needs to be implemented. You see what I mean?" Ash explained.

Pikachu sighed in defeat, "(Fine, but if I do have to come get you, I'll thunderbolt you and slap you.)" Pikachu threatened.

"Fair enough." Ash chuckled.

" _Excuse me, Ash._ " A voice said from behind him.

Ash turned around to find Meloetta. "Oh, hey Meloetta, what's up?" Ash asked.

" _Can I talk with you alone for a minute?_ " Meloetta asks.

"Sure. Be right back you guys." Ash tells his Pokemon as he gets up to follow Meloetta.

As the two left, Oshawott arrives with his food.

"(Hey guys, sorry I had to miss the race. Who won?)" Oshawott asked.

The Pokemon who were sitting together, Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, Bulbasaur, Wartortle, and Greninja all look at the audience with expecting looks.

 **Who won the race? What will Meloetta say to Ash? Will Pikachu and the others have to be called on? What's the plan for the heist anyway? All questions will be answered in due time, as the journey continues.**

 **(1): Ash is the mastermind of the heist, as unbelievable as it is, so all things regarding the heist go through him.**

 **Alright, there are a few reasons why this chapter is significantly shorter than last one. One, school is starting on the 17th and I want a chapter up before that. Two, that chapter was abnormally long anyway. Three, I felt like it would be good to end it there. Why? Look below.**

 **Who won the race? Was it Pidgeot, Staraptor, Talonflame, or was it Unfezant? YOU DECIDE! Review or PM me who you want to win, whoever gets the most votes is the winner of the race.**

 **For people who like to do this: If you think you've spotted all the references in this chapter, review or PM them to me, preferably the latter. HINT: THAT LAST SENTENCE WAS A FOURTH WALL BREAK, BUT ALSO A REFERENCE TO A NICK SHOW.**

 **Now, the next challenge. The following is a preview for the next chapter. If you can predict what will happen based on the preview, you get a shoutout. Also, don't forget to review about everything you've either liked or disliked!**

"10 bucks says he shorts it" Max bets.

"20." a chorus of people reply.

"(Why do we even have a replica? Practice?)" A frustrated Oshawott grumbles.

"You could say that." Ash replied cryptically.

"Why does Team Rocket paint their hallways this color?" Ash asked.

"They say taupe is very soothing." James replies.

"We got it." Meowth whispered out into the night.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Don't forget the challenges, the poll, and to review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello Fellow Readers and Writers, sorry again for the delay. High School can be hard at first, I'll give it that. However, it will be a mountain I will conquer! Also had some other stories to write, and the holidays are hectic. However, during this little hiatus, I've had plenty of time to concoct a huge twist that will come to fruition in the coming chapters, this chapter should get you buzzing about it. Also, I watched Hoopa The Clash of Ages and there's one thing that bugs me. EVIL ASH IS IN FOR ONLY 2 OR SO FREAKIN' MINUTES! They didn't even use that awesome yet scary shot of him in the trailer! The heck?! Anyway, since I am angry at this, once Ash Unbound comes in, he'll be around a bit. Maybe a whole chapter, maybe a whole arc, who knows. Also IMPORTANT QUESTION, do you think I should time skip to the tournament after the heist and tell the other arcs through flashbacks? Let me know in reviews or PM's. Anyway, enough about me. Here are the results of the poll, without the name of the winner.**

 **Winner: 8**

 **2nd: 2**

 **3rd: 1**

 **4th: Unfezant (what, I said I'd not reveal the winner, plus last chapter doomed her to loose anyway.)**

 **Time to answer some reviews:**

 **To all people with reference pointers: Great Job! Keep your eyes open.**

 **007: The Nick Show I was speaking of is called The Thundermans.**

 **TOME guest: Yes, it did kind of feel that way, but the heist is starting and a little downtime is needed. Episode 00 was an interesting story. On the other episodes, I will try my best to watch them, but with high school and all, I may not have time.**

 **sonicsuperfan: What Amourshipping fic. featuring Bonnie wouldn't have that. I don't know about this chapter, but a jab will take place.**

 **K Wolf: Shockingly enough, no. Never seen a Doctor Who episode in my life, but I've heard a lot and I did my research for Mewtwo's TARDIS because I like to put in pop culture references.**

 **len: Keep reading, there's more to it then you think.**

 **Alright, now that that's over, on with the story! Hope you like it!**

 **"(Hi)" Poke speak**

 **"Hi" Human or Meowth**

 **"** ** _Hi_** **" Telepathy**

"(Hey guys, sorry I had to miss the race. Who won?)" Oshawott asked.

The Pokemon who were sitting together, Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, Bulbasaur, Wartortle, and Greninja all look at the audience with expecting looks.

The six Pokemon then turned back to their conversation.

"(Well, it went like this,)" Pikachu started.

 **FLASHBACK**

Going down the long stretch, the four birds jockey for position like racing Rapidash. First, Starsptor gets an edge, then Talonflame, then Pidgeot, then Unfezant.

After going through turn 3, Unfezant is forced to back off and file in behind the other three. Coming into Turn 4, It's Staraptor, now Pidgeot, now Talonflame. We come to the finish line, and the winner is...

"Pidgeot wins!" Celebi yelled. Ash had brought her along so she could use her abilities with time so she could determine the winner. Good thing she didn't need it. She has very good eyesight.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

"(...and that's how it happend.)" Pikachu finished.

"(Uh, you didn't say anything. You just said 'It went like this.', and spaced out for a few seconds.)" Oshawott said.

Snivy just rolled your eyes. Pikachu just put his hand behind his head.

"(He does that when he's having a flashback. I should know, he had a lot of them when we were reading the fanfic Bulbasaur told me about.)" Snivy explained.

"(Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but who won?)" Oshawott asked impatiently.

"(Pidgeot.)" Snivy replied indifferently.

"(Aw man! I lost.)" Oshawott grumbled.

"(Yep. Now, feed me!)" Pikachu shouted.

"(Here you go.)" Oshawott said, passing the amount of food pellets he had bet to the electric mouse.

Pikachu holds a V for victory, then takes his winnings and scarves them down his throat.

As Pikachu reveled in his winnings, Ash had returned from his talk with Meloetta.

"Alright, I'm back guys." Ash announced.

"Oshawott, when you're done, come with me, there's something I needs to show you." Ash stated.

"(Alright.)" Oshawott agreed as he returned to his food.

 **Like a caterpie... In the forest (Shows The traitors and supporters staring each other down.)**

 **Ganged up on... Embarrassed (Shows Ash's aura spiking)**

 **Like how a single attack... (Shows the traitors firing their attacks at Ash)**

 **Can make you broken.. (An older looking Ash is looking down, with only his mouth showing)**

 **You think you have won..(Shows Team Rocket blasting off.)**

 **But I'm not alone... (Shows everyone on their flying Pokemon)**

 **All those things that you said (Shows Ash with see through images of the traitors in the background.)**

 **Stay with me, inside my head (Shows Ash making an aura infused punch at Lucario)**

 **I'll never give up until I die (Seviper and Cacnea blast Poison Sting and Drain Punch at an unseen opponent.)**

 **I will not Lose this time!(Shows Ash and Pikachu panting with a Latios unconscious on the ground.)**

 **I will be strong! (Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt)**

 **I'll take you all on! (Serena orders Delphox to use Flamethrower)**

 **I'll prove you allll wroonnng.( Shows Max ordering Gallade to use Psybeam)**

 **Our courage sticks with us! (Bonnie orders Deddene to use Electro Ball)**

 **Even in the dusk! (Team Rocket order Swoobat and Malamar to use Hidden Power and Psybeam respectively and Meowth with Fury Swipes at the ready.)**

 **I'll be the best. (Paul and Trip order Torterra and Serperior to use Energy Ball and Leaf Storm respectively.)**

 **I'll stick with MY friends! (Ash is shown taking a picture with his friends along with a few legendaries in the hall.)**

 **And I don't care if the rest of you leaaaavveee!(Show the traitors leaving the battle after Ash leaves.)**

 **Because we'll stay strong till the end of time (Shows Paul, Trip, Team Rocket, Ash, Serena, Max, and Bonnie, in that order, looking out at the setting sun on Mt. Silver, overlooking Silver Town, determined looks in their eyes.)**

 **POKEMON!**

Jessie, James, and Meowth are fiddling around with a prop set they made, making some finishing touches. Ash and Oshawatt walked in right about then.

"What do you think Oshawott?" Ash asked the sea otter Pokemon.

"(I think that Team Rocket has a lot of spare time.)" Oshawott joked.

"He's not wrong. Took us about three hours to build this thing." James stated.

"So, Oshawott, basically, you have to get out of the cart and use aqua jet to propel yourself up onto that ledge so you can put this," Ash held up a circular device, " on the door."

"(Alright. So what is this for? Practice or something?)" Oshawott asked.

"You could say that." Ash replied cryptically.

"(So, I just get in the cart?)" Oshawott clarified.

"Yep." Ash confirmed.

It was right about then that Paul, Trip, and Max walked in. They wanted to see how Oshawott would do.

"Oh, hey guys." Ash greeted the trio.

"Hey, just wanted to see Oshawott practice." Max explained.

"Fine with me. I actually have to speak with Mewtwo anyway, mind letting me know how this goes?" Ash asked.

"No problem." Trip answered

"Great. Thanks." Ash replied as he left.

As Ash made his way to the lab he passed by the three rooms that the humans occupy. The girls' room contained Bonnie and Serena who are taking a much deserved break from training and relaxing with a chick flick.

Serena was taking a sip of water that she poured a few minutes ago.

"So Serena, how's it coming with Ash?" Bonnie asked out of the blue. You could tell since Serena's reply was performing a spit take.

"Wait, what?" Serena made sure she was hearing correctly.

"I asked you how it was coming with Ash." Bonnie reiterated.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." Serena denied, trying and failing to hide your blush.

"Come on, you are so obvious. The fact that Ash is still oblivious to it infuriates me, even now. He is so dense, he sinks to the bottom of the deepest point in the ocean." Bonnie says in frustration. Serena is still blushing.

"I'm that obvious?" Serena asks.

"About as obvious as Pikachu and Snivy." Bonnie replied.

"Wait, Pikachu and Snivy? Really?" Serena seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I talked to Ash's Bulbasaur last night 'cause I was bored. Borrowed Ash's little earpiece to do it, but that's another story, the point is, you should just go for it already, either that or let me help you." Bonnie explained.

"Well, the more the merrier Ash always says, are you sure you can help?" Serena checks.

"Serena, you are my best friend, of course I can help. We will get Ash to like you because nothing is stronger than the power of..." Bonnie starts.

"Love?" Serena tries to finish.

"...Bonnie!" Bonnie says. Serena was confused by that statement, but soon turned to scared when she swore she heard a kazoo and the words 'The Matchmaker' appeared on the wall behind the young blonde.

"What the heck?" Serena asks, pointing to the wall.

"Oh, that? Don't worry, it's from two shows Max and I watch. We had some free time." Bonnie explained. Upon Bonnie saying this, Serena got a devilish idea.

"You seem close with Max, are you?" Serena asked a little to calmly.

"What are you saying?" Bonnie replies, suspicious.

"You..." Serena started.

"Oh no..." Bonnie starts.

"...like..." Serena continued

"...don't you dare." Bonnie warns.

"...Max." Serena finishes.

"No, I don't!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah, you say that now." Serena retorts.

"I DON'T!" Bonnie fires back.

"De Nile is a river in the Unovan desert." Serena teases.

"UGH!" Bonnie stomps off.

"Trust me when I say this, holding it in is not fun!" Serena calls after her before resuming the movie.

In a huff Bonnie walks past the room that currently occupies her "crush" currently is occupying.

Oshawatt had managed to free himself from the cart and his now sizing up the distance between him and the shelves, thereby showing how powerful his Aqua jet should be and for how long.

"Ten bucks says he shorts it." Max bets.

"Twenty." Paul and Trip reply. As fate would have it, Oshawott somehow, someway, nailed the jump.

"(Hey, I did it. I did it! WHOOO! When can I do that again?)" Oshawott asked, hyper from the adrenaline rush.

The spectating trio of traveling companions look at each other and just look back at Oshawott, silently agreeing to keep their money since none of them bet on Oshawott actually making it.

Meanwhile, in Mewtwo's lab, we see Mewtwo working on his latest time travel machine, a red futuristic orb looking thing with hexagonal tiles. He called it the Wormhole Activating and Bridging Automatic Computer, or WABAC for short. Once again, to honor his inspiration, Mewtwo is currently wearing glasses and a red bowtie. It was around then that Ash entered the room.

"Hey Mewtwo, think I can steal you from whatever it is you're doing for a few minutes?" Ash asked.

" _In one moment Ash. I am almost done._ " Mewtwo stated.

"Why are you even building another time machine anyway?" Ash asked.

" _For a number of reasons, mainly because the TARDIS was unstable, at least according to Latias._ " Mewtwo explained. Ash couldn't argue with that.

"What do you call it?" Ash inquired.

" _I call it the WABAC. It's an acronym._ " Mewtwo answered.

"So, how are you progressing?" Ash asked.

" _Almost done, actually. All I need is electricity to jump start the circuits. Mind if I borrow Pikachu?_ " Mewtwo questioned.

"Not at all, let me go grab him." Ash excused himself and ran out of the lab.

As Ash ran threw the hall, he once again past the room where Oshawott is practicing with the vault.

"(This doesn't seem so hard. I haven't triggered any alarms.)" Oshawott said.

"Dat's because we haven't even turned the alarms on yet." Meowth answered. Oshawott, as well as Max, Paul, and Trip, noticed how Jessie and James were pulling really hard on a wire that was about a foot and a half from the outlet on the wall?

"Why won't the dang plug go in?!" Jessie exclaimed, frustrated. James looked in the direction the outlet traveled on. He had a 'You've got to be kidding me' look on his face.

"Uh, Jessie, you may want to look." James whispered. Jessie opened her eyes, as she had closed then while struggling, to find that the outlet was being stood on by Max, Paul, and Trip. Said trio had smirks on their faces.

"We were wondering how long it would take for you to notice." Trip explained.

"And I got the closest, so pay up you two." Paul ordered to his two pals, who handed him a five dollar bill each.

Jessie and James weren't amused.

"Just step off the rope." James said flatly. The trio complied.

"Thank you." Jessie said in a tone identical to James' as they plugged in the alarm system.

"Alright Oshawott, try now." Meowth permitted.

The Sea Otter Pokemon prepared himself. He unleashed Aqua Jet for about 2 seconds, he stuck the landing, but...

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon hall, everyone was off in their own groups.

"(I'm just saying if Groudon would use Blast Burn more often, he would win more.)" A certain Hoenn Fire Type starter said.

"(Please, It wouldn't matter how often he uses it. Kyogre still wins every time. I may be a grass-type, but I know my way around the battle arena.)" Sceptile argued.

The duo had been debating this for about 30 minutes now.

"(Just to get this argument done, what are your thoughts on everyone else here?)" Sceptile said, desperate to leave that topic of conversation.

"(I like everyone here, they're nice enough, but Bayleef is kinda pushing my buttons.)" Blazkien admitted.

"(Why's that?)" Sceptile inquired.

"(You of all Pokemon should know what Bayleef evolves into. You'll know what I mean once you figure it out.)" Blazkien answered cryptically.

Luckily for her, and the plot, Sceptile knew all to well what Blazkien meant. He never really considered that Bayleef will evolve into the Pokemon that broke his heart. However, he realized something else.

"(You think I'll prod for Bayleef's affections after she evolves, don't you)? Sceptile said.

"(What? No! I'm just looking out for you. You're my friend I don't want you to be all Mr. Recluse again.)" Blazkien defended herself, albeit being a lie.

"(Look, there are two things wrong about your conjecture. One, even though it's the same species, she won't be the same one, and two, Bayleef is already dead set on Ash.)" Sceptile tried to ease Blazkien's worries without, how should I say this, arouse her.

"(Alright. If you say so. Back to the subject matter at hand. Who would win, Dragonite or Garchomp?)" Blazkien asked, changing the subject.

Not that far away, our two resident Unfeazent are hanging out by the fountain that had been installed on the water pokemon's requests.

"(You know, this water reminds me of something.)" Trip's male Unfeazent said.

"(What's that?)" Ash's female Unfeazent replied.

"(If you were a boat, what kind of boat would you be?)" Trip's Unfeazent asked.

"(I don't know, a speedboat?)" Ash's Unfeazent guessed.

"(A dreamboat, that's what kind.)" Trip's Unfeazent finished.

"(Look, I'm flattered, really, but can you dial it back a bit? You are a great guy, but I can't exactly see it with you flirting with me all the time.)" Ash's Unfeazent explained.

"(Anything you say.)" Trip's Unfeazent replied.

"(Oy vey.)" Ash's Unfeazent said.

A little ways away from them, we see our resident electric rodent and grass snake reading the most recent chapter of 'Ashes of the Past' by Saphroneth.

"(You know, despite all the differences, it's still the same old Ash.)" Pikachu remarked after In story Ash had put his belt on upside down.

"(Yeah.)" Snivy replied, a bit distant. She couldn't help it. She had these moments where she would go into what Unfeazent has dubbed 'Pikaland', a place in her mind where all her Pikachu fantasies, whether they be clean or dirty, reside. Let's just say she's been there a lot since their almost-kiss two days ago.

"(Hey, you okay? You sound a bit aloof.)" Pikachu asked. Snivy snapped out of it.

"(What? Me? Oh don't mind me. I'm just thinking about the heist, should we be needed.)" Snivy lied.

"(Yeah. So am I. I don't know if I want to be called on or not. On one hand, I want go and kick Team Rocket butt, but on the other, I want it to go smoothly as possible so my friends stay safe.)" Pikachu looked down in contemplation.

"(We're only Pokemon, Pikachu. It's just natural to feel selfish. Yet, you are a Pokemon that prefers to be selfless rather than selfish. Sometimes, it's hard to tell which is which. All I know is, there is nothing we can do right now, but wait to be called on if we are needed. Just because you think a certain way, doesn't make you bad, it's how you act on those thoughts. Do you suppress them, or act on them?)" Snivy comforted.

"(What are you trying to say?") Pikachu clarified.

"(I'm saying that, just because you think something, doesn't make me think any less of you. You hate Team Rocket, I get it. Maybe we will get called on, but we won't know until the time comes. For now, just relax and don't stress about it.)" Snivy explained.

Pikachu smiled and hugged the grass snake. "(Thanks Snivy. You always know just what to say to calm me down.)" He said. Snivy couldn't help but blush and softly giggle.

"Hey, Pikachu." A voice called from the door from between halls. It wasn't just any voice though... "(Ash.)" Pikachu noticed and bounded to him as fast as his little legs could carry him. Snivy ran not to far behind.

"Hey buddy. How's the Hall of Origin for you?" The raven haired trainer asked.

"(Snivy and I actually find it fine, thank you. What's up? You obviously need something.)" Pikachu got straight to the point.

"Alright, you got me. Mewtwo needs to borrow you to jump start something he's working on. Can you do that?" Ash asked his best Pokemon buddy.

"(Sure. Happy to do it. Snivy, want come with?") Pikachu asked the grass snake, who smiled in response.

"(No thank you. I'll just hang round here.)" Snivy said.

"(Alright, suit yourself.)" Pikachu said as he climbed onto Ash's left shoulder.

"(Mush!)" The electric mouse Pokemon shouted. Ash gave him a 'Really?' look as they left leaving a giggling Snivy behind.

As the duo walked out, two Pokemon were watching them about burst in frustration.

"(I still don't get how he doesn't know. I mean, she serves it to him on a silver platter at least thrice a week.)" Bulbasaur informed his associate.

"(True dat, man. Even I know what's going on here, and I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.)" A certain water type turtle Pokemon replied.

"(Why do you even want to get them together anyway?)" The grass type asked.

"(I feel guilty about interrupting them. Heck, they could have had an epiphany if I hadn't shown up.)" Wartortle explained.

"(I'm surprised you know what an epiphany is.)" Bulbasaur quipped.

"(Well, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I'm still sharp enough to cut stuff.)"

"(Like slack?)"

"(I've missed this.)"

"(That makes two of us.)"

 **LINEBREAK**

Mewtwo was passing the time in, let's say, an unusual way.

"(Ain't nobody gonna drag me... down. )" Mewtwo sang. It was at this moment Ash was waking in.

"Uh, Mewtwo. I brought Pikachu. Who you singing to?" Ash asked.

Mewtwo flushed. " _I, uh._ " Mewtwo stammered. This is embarrassing.

" _One Direction_." Mewtwo admitted. This caused Pikachu to snicker at the genetic Pokemon.

" _Come on! Everyone has their song they sing to while no one's around. Moltres comes to mind._ "

 **CUTAWAY GAG**

"(I'm gonna change you, like a remix. Then I'll raise you, like a Phoenix.)" Moltres sang into her called up wing as if it were a microphone.

The door to her room then opens to reveal Mewtwo walking in, who went wide-eyes upon seeing the singing Phoenix.

"(DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!)"

 **CUTAWAY GAG OVER**

" _Don't you dare tell anyone, though. Got it?_ " Mewtwo warned. Ash and Pikachu nodded their heads in compliance.

" _Good. Pikachu, would you do me a favor and use thunderbolt on the my machine to give it a jump start?_ " Mewtwo asked.

"(Alright. Where do I aim it?)" Pikachu clarified.

" _That port right there should be suitable,_ " Mewtwo gestured to a little hole in the machine.

"(Alright.)" Pikachu left his friend's shoulder and stood a few feet away from the port.

"(THUNDERBOLT!)" Pikachu yelled as he fired.

 **CUT**

Zekrom was relaxing in his room, watching some television on the gigantic screen. Something about how some host goofed and gave the Miss Universe title to Miss Kalos instead of Miss Unova.

'What an idiot.' He thought to himself.

As soon as he finished his mental sentence, he heard an explosion. His head perked up. The Deep Black Pokemon smirked.

'It is time.'

 **CLEAR THE AREA, THIS IS A LINEBREAK**

Suicune entered the lab to find it completely darkened.

"(I am in considerable pain.)" Brain said flatly.

Suicune proceeded to the forms of Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Ash. Said trio are still staring at the epicenter of the explosion.

"Maybe you could have toned it down just a little bit?" A smoking Ash told his partner.

"(How was I supposed to know this would happen?)" Pikachu replied, turning towards his trainer.

" _LUG-_ " Mewtwo began to call.

"(Don't bother, I'm right here.)" Suicune interjected as she began to water gun the trio of person and Pokemon before proceeding to do so to the rest of the lab.

"On second thought, Mewtwo, I'll leave you to cleaning out your lab. I'll talk to you about what I need to talk to you about later. Come on, Pikachu." Ash said as he started walking out of the lab.

 **CLEAR THE AREA THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

Our resident raven haired trainer was currently in the shower, rinsing off any soot that Suicune's water gun did not remove. He had taken Pikachu back to the Hall where all the other Pokemon were, since showering with a Pokemon was fairly weird.

"I just don't get it. How could just one thunderbolt overload the machine?" Ash asked himself. What? So talks to himself in the shower. It's not weird.

 _'I believe I can answer that, Chosen Hero of Ideals._ ' Zekrom telepathically told Ash from a DISTANT room in the Hall, so stop thinking like that you dirty minded people.

"There's only one Legendary that calls me that. Zekrom?" Ash ascertained who was speaking to him.

 _'Perceptive as always, Ash._ ' Zekrom replied.

"You know what happened with Pikachu at the lab?" Ash asked.

' _Indeed I do. I wanted to talk with you on the topic first. You remember when you first arrived in Unova?'_ Zekrom started.

10 minutes later, towel around his bare lower regions and legs, Ash exited the bathroom to find clothes. Max was still spectating Oshawatt with Gary and Paul, so he wasn't around However, he heard a knock on his door, so, of course, he went to answer it.

Serena had come to Ash to alert him of dinner being ready in ten minutes time. Imagine her embarrassment when Ash answered the door with nothing but a towel.

"Oh my." Serena said, wanting to turn away , but couldn't. Now, Ash's wasn't exactly the bulkiest person you'd meet, but his years of traveling certainty showed. His muscles did show a bit, and he had the beginnings of a six pack in his abdominal area.

"What's going on, Serena?" An oblivious Ash asked the clearly distracted girl.

"Umm, dinner is ready in ten minutes." Serena said, almost forgetting the reason she was there.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. I'll be in there in few minutes." Ash said, closing the door.

Serena let out a sigh as she made her way back to the kitchen.

 **CLEAR THE AREA THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

Everyone was gathered at the dining area once again.

"(I can't believe I set off the alarm EVERY SINGLE DANG TIME! What am I doing wrong?)" Oshawat wondered.

"You have to concentrate your jet into a smaller space. That way, less water will be spread out." Paul explained to the Sea Otter Pokemon.

"(Really? But how do I do that?)"

"I'll show you a little later." Gary offered.

"(Thanks, Gary.)" Oshawott thanked.

A little ways from them, Ash was standing up and tapping a fork to his glass, gaining everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone. I hope you've been making sure you haven't become sloppy." A few Pokemon in the crowd rub their heads sheepishly at the statement, "The reason I say this, The first team consisting of Jessie, James, Meowth, Charizard, Oshawott, Max, and myself, heads out in two days time. It's almost time for the heist and I want everyone prepared in case they are called upon. I will be let you all know which Pokemon I will take with me besides Charizard and Oshawott before we go. As I said before, It's time to hit Team Rocket where it hurts, hard. So train hard, because in two days time, will mark the beginning of the end of Team Rocket!" Ash finished, eliciting shouts of agreement among many in the Hall.

 **YOU THOUGHT WE'RE DONE? WRONG!**

Everyone had returned from Viridian City about a two weeks ago, however all is not well. Everyone was gathered in the courtyard in the hall of origin where a memorial for a fallen comrade had been recently erected.

"(It's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough.)" Pikachu said, filled to the brim with grief and guilt.

"(You did the best you could Pikachu, It's not your fault.)" Snivy consoled.

"I just can't believe they couldn't find the body." Ash added.

"Shouldn't that give us hope that maybe (censored) survived?" Bonnie said optimistically.

"As much as I want to, nothing could have survived what happened. I'm afraid (censored) is as good as gone." Paul said forlornly. For about ten minutes, everyone looked at the memorial to (censored) in silence.

 **ANNNDD SCENE!**

 **Who will Ash take to Viridian? What is Ash's plan? Will Ash finally see Serena's feelings? What the heck happened with Pikachu? Who is that memorial to? Find out if you keep reading, The Fire Within.**

 **Bet you didn't see that last part coming. So sorry for being away for so long, but hopefully this long chapter quenched your hunger. Anyway, the heist will start next chapter. So, look forward to it! This chapter was mostly giving the race its conclusion, preparation for the heist, checking in on our couples, and establishing something for Pikachu. There was a reason I left out Ash and Zekrom's conversation.**

 **Anyway, leave your predictions about who the memorial is to, references you saw in this chapter, and other predictions about the story in reviews or PM's, and even if you don't have a prediction, I just love getting reviews and PM's. They help me improve my writing and enhance the reading experience for you all. No trailer this time because not much of the last one happened this chapter and I'm lazy.**

 **REMEMBER THE CHALLENGES AND TO REVIEW! FANFICFAN920 is out, Peace!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello Fellow Readers and Writers.**

 **Thank you so much for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I was a bit more invested in Gravity Falls related things because that series ended in February. Add that to High School stuff and you've got yourself a LONG WAIT. This is the final preparations for the heist and of course, it begins.**

 **ATTENTION: This is a rant about the anime, if you wish not to read my ramblings, please scroll past this now!**

 **Alright, so, I saw the trailer for Pokemon XYZ, and saw what is in store. All I have to say is, HALLELUJAH! This is a Pokemon series that is high stakes, heartwarming, and overall awesome! I haven't seen anything like this since Sinnoh, or even Kanto. There is an actual overall plot to the whole season! The tv show is (hopefully) leading up to the movie! There is a way to COMBINE human and Pokemon! Pokemon can Talk, in a dream. All I can say is, where were these writers? Seriously, where were they during BW? I'm going to call it now, Pokemon XYZ will be the greatest season of Pokemon since the original. Now, I always try to keep my story as canon as possible, so, Ash-Greninja form? You'll see it here. Squishy? Well, we'll see. Now, I won't write him in like "oh, he was always there." That's stupid. I'll just give him an excuse to be away. Now, in the case of evolutions. All of Ash's Kalos Pokemon were fully evolved anyway, so. Anyway, thank you for reading my ramblings.**

 **Pokmaniac Girl: Well, I have to keep the audience wondering something?**

 **Also, don't forget to submit your predictions for who the memorial in the end of the last chapter was for. Hint: it's a Pokemon.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. Alright, now that that's out of the way. Let's get rocking and rolling.**

The inside of the cart was as dark as night. Nothing could be seen. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as a pokeball opened. The time had come.

Oshawott let himself out of his pokeball and found himself in the cart, filled almost to the brim with pokeballs. The Sea-Otter Pokemon carefully opened the lid, laying his eyes on the interior of the vault.

'Man, they really did a good job making the replica of this thing.' Oshawott said to himself.

The Sea-Otter Pokemon climbed onto the top of the cart and shut the lid to give him room for what he was about to do next. His now shrunken pokeball was on a miniature belt Bonnie had made for him.

Oshawott concentrated, and remembered the training that Gary and Trip gave him back in the Hall.

 **(Theme Song by JustinThePokemonMaster)**

 **Like a caterpie... In the forest (Shows The traitors and supporters staring each other down.)**

 **Ganged up on... Embarrassed (Shows Ash's aura spiking)**

 **Like how a single attack... (Shows the traitors firing their attacks at Ash)**

 **Can make you broken.. (An older looking Ash is looking down, with only his mouth showing)**

 **You think you have won..(Shows Team Rocket blasting off.)**

 **But I'm not alone... (Shows everyone on their flying Pokemon)**

 **All those things that you said (Shows Ash with see through images of the traitors in the background.)**

 **Stay with me, inside my head (Shows Ash making an aura infused punch at Lucario)**

 **I'll never give up until I die (Seviper and Cacnea blast Poison Sting and Drain Punch at an unseen opponent.)**

 **I will not Lose this time!(Shows Ash and Pikachu panting with a Latios unconscious on the ground.)**

 **I will be strong! (Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt)**

 **I'll take you all on! (Serena orders Delphox to use Flamethrower)**

 **I'll prove you allll wroonnng.( Shows Max ordering Gallade to use Psybeam)**

 **Our courage sticks with us! (Bonnie orders Deddene to use Electro Ball)**

 **Even in the dusk! (Team Rocket order Swoobat and Malamar to use Hidden Power and Psybeam respectively and Meowth with Fury Swipes at the ready.)**

 **I'll be the best. (Paul and Trip order Torterra and Serperior to use Energy Ball and Leaf Storm respectively.)**

 **I'll stick with MY friends! (Ash is shown taking a picture with his friends along with a few legendaries in the hall.)**

 **And I don't care if the rest of you leaaaavveee!(Show the traitors leaving the battle after Ash leaves.)**

 **Because we'll stay strong till the end of time (Shows Paul, Trip, Team Rocket, Ash, Serena, Max, and Bonnie, in that order, looking out at the setting sun on Mt. Silver, overlooking Silver Town, determined looks in their eyes.)**

 **POKEMON!**

 **FLASHBACK**

Gary, Trip, and Oshawatt were back in the room where the Sea Otter Pokemon practiced yesterday. Since Paul did not have a Pokemon with a water move that could help, he decided to help Ash out with his part.

"Alright Blastoise, come on out." Gary called as he threw up his pokeball and Blastiose emerged. Why was he in his pokeball and not with the other Pokemon? Well, he was. He was just really lazy. So, Gary used the pokeball. Luckily, Trip's Frillish is a little more invested and only needed to be summoned by Trip in the Pokemon Hall.

"Alright, the main issue with your water gun is that it's not concentrated enough or gives you enough force to propel you from the cart to here." Gary pointed to where Oshawatt is supposed to land.

"So, Frillish and Blastoise are gonna use Hydro Pump, since it's basically water gun ,but larger, and show you how to concentrate it. Sound good?" Trip checked.

"(Alright. Let's do this!)" Oshawatt said.

Meanwhile, the rest of the humans, Mewtwo, and Arceus were going over the plan one final time.

"Alright, our first task has already been completed thanks to Arceus allowing us to use the reflecting pools, reconnaissance." Ash said.

 **CUT**

Palkia was watching Team Rocket with the reflecting pools, giddy with excitement.

"(I finally got to watch the pools! My life feels complete.)" He said.

 **CUT BACK**

"Second task, power. On the night of the tournament, we're gonna throw the switch on Viridian. That's Brock's job," Ash explained.

 **CUT**

Brock was walking down the road to Viridian City. What a way to spend his Spring Break from Pokemon Medical school. The cause was nice, but couldn't he do something else besides having to bring the pinch?

'I'll have to ask Ash about that when I see him next,' Brock thought to himself. He turned around to check on Steelix, who was pushing the pinch.

"How are you holding up Steelix?" Brock asked.

"(Gee, I don't know. I've just been pushing some couple hundred pound doohickey for miles down a dirt road. How do you think I'm doing?)" Steelix sarcastically replied.

 **CUT BACK**

"Third task, surveillance. Team Rocket has an eye and ear on everything, so we'll want an eye and ear on them. Max, that's your wheelhouse. Think you can hack?" Ash asked.

 **FLASH FOWARD**

Max was in a room in the Viridian City Pokemon Center with several computer screens in front of him.

"This is the security system of the high and mighty Team Rocket? Good grief, I'm ten and a half, and I can hack this system." He said.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Fourth Task, intelligence. Paul, if we're going to get to the vault we need the security codes. Only problem is, they're going to be with Giovanni. Basically, you are going to be smuggled in by Jessie and James and have to stay hidden, Ok? Try to tail Giovanni every where he goes, but don't let him notice you. Once you get an opportunity to snatch the codes and not get caught, do it." Ash ordered. Paul nodded his head in affirmation.

 **FLASH FOWARD**

"Are we there yet? My leg is starting to cramp." Paul asked the three, now undercover, Rocket agents from his hiding spot in their balloon, under the basket.

 **FLASHBACK**

Mewtwo was using Psychic to hold the balloon in midair so that Jessie, James, and Meowth could work on their balloon modification. They seemed to be adding more height to their balloon's basket. Paul noticed this as he was passing the lab.

"What are you three up too?" He inquired.

James turned his head to acknowledge his presence before answering, "Oh, Paul. Actually, this is for you. We're going to have you hide in this new section of the basket so you can infiltrate HQ undetected."

"Ummmm, are you sure I can fit in there?" Paul asked.

"Well, we don't want to add on enough height to get questioned about it. It'll be a tight squeeze, but you should manage." Jessie explained.

"Not looking forward to this part." Paul said, emphasizing 'not'.

" _Speak for yourself. This isn't my cup of tea either, grape head. Do you have any idea the effort it takes for a Pokemon to hold psychic this long? I should be working in the lab right now, but nooooo. 'Cause apparently all the Legendaries are 'busy' making 'contingency plans'_.

 **CUTAWAY**

"(Toga Toga Toga Toga Toga Toga!)" All the other Legendaries, and even some of the more rambunctious regular Pokemon, yelled as they kept their toga party going.

 **CUTBACK**

"Geez, someone needs a cookie." Meowth said.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Fourth task, intelligence. Being that it's in Viridian City's underground, Rocket's HQ will be very lengthy and hard to navigate through. So, Jessie, James, and Meowth, you need to show us a basic layout of the facility, show us where the quickest ways out are," Ash ordered.

 **FLASH FOWARD**

While Jessie and James began work on the balloon modification, Meowth is busy working on a rough layout of the HQ.

"Why do I have to be stuck with doing dis? Imma builder, not an artist." Meowth complained.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Final task, transport. Any legendary Pokemon capable of Teleport will be waiting at any of the exits to the facility that Meowth's layout shows. Remain unseen, and only teleport if you see someone come out of the building, and he or she orders a Pokemon to teleport, as well as who and/or what to teleport," Ash explained.

 **FLASHFOWARD**

Mewtwo, Mew, Jirachi, and Uxie all are invisible and waiting in front of their assigned exits, including an air duct.

" _Why are we restricted to just transport? We are LEGENDARY POKEMON, we are more than just transport,_ " Mewtwo complained.

Uxie internally sighed.

" _Can someone please teleport Mewtwo a cookie. Or at least knock some sense into him_ ," he begged.

" _I heard that_ ," Mewtwo pointed out.

" _I know_ ," Uxie rebutted.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ash was counting the tasks once again on his fingers, as if he missed one.

"...power, surveillance, transport...," he mumbled.

"Anything I can do?" Trip asked. That's what Ash forgot.

"Get your Pokemon."

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

Trip is with Ash in the Pokemon Hall, gathering the Pokemon they are going to bring with them.

"Basically, Trip, you are going to be the distraction. You need to divert Rocket's resources to you. Do that, and we'll have an easier time. However, you need to attack after I give the signal that Jessie, James, Meowth and Paul have landed. I've already briefed them about what to do in regards to that. You got it?" Ash explained.

"Got it," Trip answered, "but if I want all of Rocket's resources to be put on me, how can I do that if I use normal Pokemon. I'm just one person." Trip pointed out. This elicited a smirk from Ash.

"Well, for one, since Mewtwo has graciously lifted the six Pokemon limit, you can use some of my more powerful Pokemon, like Charizard, but just to be safe, I'm gonna throw in something else." Ash said and handed Trip a pokeball, or at least, what looked like a pokeball.

"Who's in the pokeball?" Trip asked.

"It's not a pokeball, Trip. It's a transporter ball. You say the name of a Pokemon you want, and as long as it has been caught using that ball, it'll be teleported right to you," Ash explained.

"Alright. So, who have you caught in this?" Trip acquired.

"Oh, no one to important. Just a few old friends of mine that couldn't be here. Oh, and all the Legendaries, as well," Ash responded.

Trip responded with his best fish impersonation.

"Wait, what if I use a legendary that Team Rocket could capture?" Trip asked, quickly coming out of his previous stupor.

"Simple, just don't use one that will get captured. A legendary beast of Johto might work, they're speed can be a great evasion tactic," Ash recommended.

"Thanks Ash, for trusting me with this." Trip thanked.

"It's no trouble. Just...don't lose it. Mewtwo would kill me."

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

That night, the night before the heist, we find Ash out of his room and looking into the reflecting pools.

He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. Everything was ready. Brock left with the pinch earlier in the week, so he should be in Viridian when the rest of the team arrive. He should know, he checked.

 **FLASHBACK**

Brock and Steelix were taking a rest in the Viridian Forest. If they kept up their progress from the past two days of travel, they should be in Viridian in a couple days, four at most.

"Here you go Steelix," Brock handed Steelix an Oran Berry and some Pokemon food, "This should help you regain your strength," he said.

"(Thanks, Brock.)" Steelix thanked.

"Not a problem, buddy." Brock responded, not needing a translator to know what Steelix said.

Just then, as if on cue, Ash and Uxie materialized behind the former rock type gym leader.

"Here's Ashy!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, hey Ash, nice entrance," Brock greeted.

"Thanks, took me about a half hour of Internet searching to come up with that one, **(1)** " Ash replied,"So, I see you have a couple more days travel?"

"Yep. Steelix is making great progress, considering the payload," Brock confirmed.

"Perfect. We're going to mobilize back at the H.O.O. (Hall of Origin), in two days then. Think you can get to Viridian in that amount of time?" Ash asked. Brock looked to Steelix, who gave a nod.

Brock turned back to Ash and said, "Yeah. I think we can manage."

"Alright. That settles it. Uxie..."

"Wait. There's two things I have to ask you about real quick," Brock interjected.

Ash sat on a stump behind him, before wordlessly urging Brock to keep speaking.

"Ok, so, I was thinking that, maybe I can do more than just activate the pinch? I really want to help free as many Pokemon as possible, and in order for you guys to do that, you'll need all the hands you can get." Brock said. Ash had a look of contemplation on his face as he mulled over Brock's words. After a moment, he made a decision.

"If you can find a place to hide the pinch so that no one can find it, then yes, you can come into the field," Ash said. Brock had a look of satisfaction.

"Thank you. And the second thing, I was wondering if there is an extra one of your translator earpieces lying around. I'm wondering if I could have one. Being a Pokemon Doctor in Training, I believe that understanding what Pokemon are saying can be crucial in helping diagnose conditions, thereby lessening time on diagnosis and increasing time on treatment," Brock explained.

"Well, there's only one problem with that, Brock. This earpiece..." Ash pointed to his right ear where the translator earpiece resided, "...was made by Professor Oak. And as far as I know, this is a one-of-a-kind device." Brock nodded in understanding, though disappointment could be seen in his eyes.

"However," Ash continued, "that doesn't mean you can't get one in time. Mewtwo is very good with science and technology. I'm sure he'll be able to reverse engineer it and acquire the materials to make more. It's just gonna take time. That sound alright?"

"Sure. It's fine with me. Take all the time you need," Brock replied.

"Alright then. If that's all, I hope see you in Viridian," Ash said, and with that, he nodded to Uxie and, in a flash, they were gone.

"How're you feeling, Steelix?" Brock asked.

"(After that Oran Berry and meal, never better,)" Steelix responded. Though, the smile he gave as he said this was all his trainer needed.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

So, if there isn't a loose end that needed to be tied up, then why was Ash unable to sleep?

Little did the raven haired trainer know, Serena had heard him leave his room a few minutes earlier and elected to follow him. She didn't know why, but she felt she had too.

Ash noticed Serena come up and sit next to him.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" he inferred.

"Yeah. I don't know why exactly, but I did hear you come out here, so, what's keeping you up?" Serena asked.

"I don't exactly know. Everything's prepared for tomorrow, but I feel as if there's still something that is wrong. Like, there's one thing that we still haven't addressed, and if it doesn't get addressed, we'll fail. And I don't want to fail. There's to much riding on this. I don't want to fail at saving those innocent Pokemon just because I wasn't strong enough," Ash, without knowing it, at first, just admitted his problem.

"Well, there's your problem. You don't have self-confidence. Come to think of it, you never have really addresses their claims, have you?" She said the word 'their' with so much venom that Ash knew who she was talking about.

"Oh no. I have. I have everyday since," Ash revealed.

"I guess I was hoping that focusing my everything on this Team Rocket thing would make the pain hurt less, and ,for a time, it did. Now, with everything ready and nothing left to focus on, there's nothing left to block the pain. They drove my mother to suicide, they tried to destroy me, they called me weak. Part of me just wants to leave it all behind and just lock it away, but I don't think I can do that, not anymore," Ash was starting to tear up little bit.

Serena didn't know what to say. Ash was mentally and emotionally suffering for who knows how long, and she, the gang, the legendaries, everyone, didn't notice. Either being around Ash has made his obliviousness contagious, or Ash was just a really good actor.

Ash wasn't done talking.

"I know the traitors are wrong to do what they did, but that doesn't mean they had a point. I mean, look at me. I've saved the world umpteen times, beat the Battle Frontier AND the Orange League, but I've never won a regional league. What if the traitors were right? What if I'll always be winless in official leagues and a magnet for possible world ending disasters?" Ash asked forlornly.

That was when Serena did something unexpected, at least, to Ash it was. She slapped him, square on the cheek.

"OWWWWWW!" Ash screamed in pain, "What was that for?"

"That's for putting yourself down like that. This isn't the Ash Ketchum I f-," she held the 'f' sound for a moment to stop herself from saying 'fell', "followed around Kalos for the past few months. This isn't the Ash Ketchum I saw on tv who would jump off a building to save his Pokemon. This is not the Ash Ketchum that I know, so you need to get off your self-pitying butt and prove those traitors wrong, you WILL win a league some day, and so what if you're a disaster magnet? We'll deal with them together, just like we always have. Point being, so what if those assholes had a point? That just gives you your new goal. To win a league, to become strong, to become the best that no one ever was," Serena only realized she cursed after she had finished her little speech.

Ash was looking at Serena in wonder. He had never really seen this side of Serena before. Sure, she's encouraged him and cheered him up when he was down before, but this felt different. Her words had cheered him up, sure, but they also gave him new hope, new determination. Serena had relit The Fire Within himself, and it was never going to go out again. Not now, not ever.

"Thanks Serena. I needed that," Ash responded.

 **FLASHFOWARD**

Oshawott had never felt as much pressure on him his entire life, but he had to make this jump. He had to help all the Pokemon in this room. He prepared as mouth as it filled with water, concentrated as hard a possible, and released as hard as he could.

 **Will Oshawott stick the landing? Will Paul get caught? Will everyone make it out alive? Answers to all these questions and more, as the story continues.**

 **Aaannd scene. WHOOO, took me a while to come out with this one, but it was worth it. Hopefully it isn't to horrible. Let me know in the reviews. Again, I love reviews. Just one thing, NO FLAMES.**

 **Also, a huge thanks to all the people who have followed and favorited both this story and myself, even while I was on this impromptu hiatus. I always get an email whenever people review, follow, or favorite this story or my account, so I see each and every one of you guys that want to see where I take this story. Again, thank you all. You touch my heart. Moving on.**

 **(1): Ash's is not lying. I really wanted Ash's entrance to have a little pizazz, so I did some searching and I decided to use a certain famous quote from 'The Shining'.**

 **Alright, now that that's out of the way, it is time to once again bid all of you wonderful readers adieu. Remember, if you think you saw a reference to a movie, TV show, book, or whatever, either put it in a review or PM me about it. I always love to see if you guys are able to uncover my Easter eggs.**

 **Finally, if you guys have any questions, comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, Easter egg observances, or you just want to talk, don't hesitate to Review or PM me. Preferably PM me for that last one. As if I haven't said this enough, I love it when people either review or PM me about my work. It's heartwarming to know that people care enough about this story to read it, comment on it, ask about it, point out something in particular they saw or liked in it, or want to improve it.**

 **Remember, Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, PM, buy gold, BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello Fellow Readers and Writers. Thank you so much for the love in the reviews, follows, and favorites. I know I'm sounding like a broken record right now, but I digress. I, again, thank you for your continued support for this story. It's great to see that the work I put in to these chapters does not go to waste. Alright, I know you guys want to know how the heist goes, but first, there is one guest reviewer that needs some answering.**

 **Guest: I took a look at the story. It's an interesting idea, but it doesn't really fit with the story I'm telling. Thanks for the Suggestion though!**

 **Also, a little advertisement for an author friend of mine. His pen name is Satoshi Mcfly and he has many Pokemon stories of his own, but also incorporate elements of Yo-Kai Watch and Super Sentai. So, I have a bit of a confession, I'm not an anime buff, so I have no freakin' idea what half the stuff his stories mention even is. However, I have spoken with him, and he's a really nice guy. So, even though I may not understand his stories, I have a sneaking feeling at least a few of my lovely readers will, and if so, then you're in for a real treat. So, if you're looking for some Pokémon charcters doing Super Sentai things, then pop on over and give Satoshi Mcfly's stories a read.**

 **Now that's out of the way, on with the show!**

 **Pokemon Room, Morning of The Heist**

"(Bulba. Hey, Bulba, get up.)" Wartortle urged.

"(Ugh, five more minutes, meema.)" The Seed Pokemon mumbled in his sleep, eliciting a snicker from Wartortle.

"(Come on. Ash and the others have called for all the Pokemon. I think they're about to tell us who's going to Rocket HQ.)" Wartortle urged. This statement is what woke Bulbasaur.

"(Alright, alright, I'm up, geez,)" Bulbasaur relented as he got up on his four legs and stretched.

"(There's the Bulbasaur I know. Come on,)" Wartortle then turned his back to his friend as he raced towards the entrance to the room.

"(I swear, that turtle is going to be the death of me,)" Bulbasaur said as he followed his eccentric friend.

 **(Theme Song by JustinThePokemonMaster)**

 **Like a caterpie... In the forest (Shows The traitors and supporters staring each other down.)**

 **Ganged up on... Embarrassed (Shows Ash's aura spiking)**

 **Like how a single attack... (Shows the traitors firing their attacks at Ash)**

 **Can make you broken.. (An older looking Ash is looking down, with only his mouth showing)**

 **You think you have won..(Shows Team Rocket blasting off.)**

 **But I'm not alone... (Shows everyone on their flying Pokemon)**

 **All those things that you said (Shows Ash with see through images of the traitors in the background.)**

 **Stay with me, inside my head (Shows Ash making an aura infused punch at Lucario)**

 **I'll never give up until I die (Seviper and Cacnea blast Poison Sting and Drain Punch at an unseen opponent.)**

 **I will not Lose this time!(Shows Ash and Pikachu panting with a Latios unconscious on the ground.)**

 **I will be strong! (Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt)**

 **I'll take you all on! (Serena orders Delphox to use Flamethrower)**

 **I'll prove you allll wroonnng.( Shows Max ordering Gallade to use Psybeam)**

 **Our courage sticks with us! (Bonnie orders Deddene to use Electro Ball)**

 **Even in the dusk! (Team Rocket order Swoobat and Malamar to use Hidden Power and Psybeam respectively and Meowth with Fury Swipes at the ready.)**

 **I'll be the best. (Paul and Trip order Torterra and Serperior to use Energy Ball and Leaf Storm respectively.)**

 **I'll stick with MY friends! (Ash is shown taking a picture with his friends along with a few legendaries in the hall.)**

 **And I don't care if the rest of you leaaaavveee!(Show the traitors leaving the battle after Ash leaves.)**

 **Because we'll stay strong till the end of time (Shows Paul, Trip, Team Rocket, Ash, Serena, Max, and Bonnie, in that order, looking out at the setting sun on Mt. Silver, overlooking Silver Town, determined looks in their eyes.)**

 **POKEMON!**

All of the trainers stand in the entrance of the room, all of the Pokemon stared at their trainers, awaiting their words.

Finally, Ash spoke, "We have been preparing for this day for quite some time now. Plans have been made, checked, and checked again, but that doesn't guarantee that they will go smoothly. The following Pokemon are going to be joining us, in pokeballs, either because of their role in the heist or, in the event that things go sour, we have a first line of defense against Team Rocket attackers. I'm taking Oshawott, Bulbasaur, Snivy, Wartortle, and Infernape." Once Ash finished speaking, Serena turned to him with a confused look.

"Wait, that's five. Aren't you going to carry a sixth?" Serena asked.

"Well, technically, I am," Ash said, holding up the transporter ball.

"Oh, right," Serena said sheepishly.

"As for me," Max said, "I'll be taking Treecko, Ralts, Mightyena, Magby, Poliwag, and Croagunk." At their names being called, Max's Pokemon celebrated at the prospect of Battke ahead. Even Croagunk, who, unlike Brock's, is a bit more outgoing.

Trip, being the distraction, needed to bring some heavy artillery. He was going to borrow Ash's Charizard, Sceptile, and Blazkien, while taking his own Conkeldurr, Serperior, and Vanillite.

And Lastly, Jessie was taking her Wobbofett and Gourgeist and James was taking his Inkay, Chimecho, and Cacnea. Growlie, not hearing his name, was quite displeased.

"I'm sorry, Growlie, but I won't take any chances of someone capturing you. I'd much rather spend some more time apart to keep you safe, than spend more time together and possibly lose each other forever," Janes had said. Growlie begrudgingly agreed with James' observation, so he relented.

Meanwhile, Bonnie, much to her chagrin, was staying behind in the Hall of Origin to keep tabs on everyone through the reflecting pool with Palkia, as well as serve as reinforcement if need be.

Paul, on the other hand, being quite integral to the plan, brought more stealthier Pokemon with only one powerhouse in case things went sour. He was brining his Ninjask,Aggron, Gliscor, and Weaville.

He had taken Ash aside after everyone had finalized their teams for the heist.

"Ash," Paul got his attention as they walked out.

"Oh hey Paul, you doing okay?" Ash asked.

"I'd doing fine, but I was just wondering if you have a Pokemon that was able to use Sleep Powder," Paul said. Ash got a knowing look.

"You want to use it on Giovanni to get the code, don't you?" Ash checked. Paul nodded his head in affirmation.

"Alright. You can use my Butterfree. Just need to bring him here first to let him know you're gonna use him," Ash said bringing out the transporter ball.

"Butterfree, I choose you," Ash called as he tossed the ball into the air.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Kanto-Johto-Orange Islands area, Butterfree and his mate, Liz, were watching over their three Caterpie playing near their nest **(1)**.

"(Make sure to play nice, all of you!)" Liz shouted so that the three hatchlings could hear.

"(You know, Liz, I've been wondering. You remember when that Future Ash came to us with Lady Latias?)" Butterfree asked.

Liz nodded.

"(Well, it's been six years, so, I'm just wondering if Ash is going to need me,)" Butterfree explained.

"(Of course he'll need you. From what you said, you were the first Pokemon he ever caught. Even if it isn't for a battle, I'm sure he'll call on you, maybe for a little chat? Who knows?)" Liz said, eliciting a smile from Butterfree.

"(You're right, as always,)" Butterfree complimented.

"(Oh, stop it,)" Liz bashful my replied. Before the sappy moment could escalate any further, a portal suddenly appeared beside Butterfree, pulling him in.

"(Huh, I guess Ash needs me now. Take care of the kids while I'm gone, alright?)" Butterfree asked.

"(You know I will,)" Liz replied right before Butterfree entered the portal entirely. Once that occurred, the portal shut.

Back at the Hall of Origin, Butterfree emerged from the transporter ball with the welcoming sight of his trainer to greet him.

"(Ash!)" Butterfree cried in joy as he affectionately nuzzled the raven haired trainer.

"It's nice to see you too, Buttrfree. How's the family?" Ash asked.

"(Oh, it's just wonderful. The three little ones are so energetic, though. I never get any sleep anymore,)" Butterfree replied. Ash cringed, hearing that statement.

"Well, we are a bit pressed for time right now, so I'm gonna cut to the chase. This is my friend Paul," the aforementioned purple haired boy gave a small wave to the Butterfly Pokemon, "he, myself, and the rest of my friends are about to raid Team Rocket HQ and we need your help. Interested?" Ash asked.

"(You had me at 'raid Team Rocket HQ',)" Butterfree said, implying his interest.

"Excellent. Alright. This is what you have to do..." Ash began.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

Jessie, James, and Meowth, having landed their balloon with their "precious cargo" on board a few hours earlier, were now preparing for the Team Rocket Tournament. This is an annual event that is basically Team Rocket's equivalent to a Pokemon League.

Anyway, long story short, Jessie and James get their Pokemon back, Jessie reunited with her Woobat, Frillish, Seviper, and Yanmega, bringing her Pokemon amount to six, once you factor in Gourgeist and Wobbaffet. Meanwhile, James was returned his Yamask, Amoongus, Mime Jr., and Carnivine, who upon being let out, immediately bit on his head.

"Okay, I get it, you missed me, now can you please get off," James said, half agitated and half relieved to see the grass type again.

Once Jessie and James had safety re-obtained their Pokemon, Meowth used his claws to knock on a nearby air vent, which signaled to Paul that the trio achieved what they needed to achieve, so that the plan can be put into action.

Upon hearing Meowth's signal, Paul crawled through the air ducts for a few more minutes towards Giovanni's office.

"If I knew there would be this many tight spaces, I wouldn't have agreed to this," Paul quietly mumbled to himself.

Finally, Paul reached the vent in Giovanni's office. Which, luckily for the group, was currently occupying Giovanni and his Persian at that very moment. However, they were about to leave to watch some of the tournament matches. So, times was of the essence. Paul wordlessly got out Ash's transporter ball .

"Butterfree," Paul whispered, and, speak of the devil and he shall appear, Butterfree materialized on the other side of the vent from Paul. For precautionary measures, Paul put on a mask that covered his nose and mouth, which is a clever move, considering Butterfree was about to use...

"Sleep powder," Paul ordered. Butterfree obeyed. Once Butterfree fulfilled his purpose, Paul returned him and hopped down from the vent to find a knocked out Giovanni and Persian.

"This is to easy," Paul said to himself, as he found the codes to the Pokévault in his coat pocket. Once he did that, it was back up to the vents to wait for Trip's distraction.

Paul gave a knock on the vent walls.

Meanwhile, Max was on standby in the Viridian Pokemon Center in front of multiple computers.

"Ground Control to Major Tom, come in, Major Tom, over," Max said over his radio.

"Major Tom to Ground Control, I'll tell you when you can hack into their systems, over," Ash replied.

"Copy that," Max replied as he returned to his computers to be sure that he would be able to hack Team Rocket's systems on a moment's notice.

Meanwhile, Ash and Trip were hiding out in an alley near the entrance of the Viridian Gym, where Team Rocket secretly operates.

"Are you ready for this?" Ash checked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Trip answered.

Seconds after he said that, Ash and Trip heard Paul's second knock, indicating that it was alright to enter the vents. The duo hopped onto a dumpster which allowed them to reach a particularly high vent. Trip entered first, followed by Ash. However, before Ash did so, he made one last check with Brock and his whereabouts.

"Major Tom to Romeo, come in, Romeo, over," Ash said, but there was no response.

"Major Tom to Romeo, come in, Romeo, over," Ash repeated, agitated.

"I told you over Nanodex that my code name is Lady's Man, over," Brock corrected, which is elicited an eye roll from Ash.

"Fine, Major Tom to Lady's Man, can you please state your location relative to target, over," Ash requested.

"Lady's Man to Major Tom, I am approximately a half mile from city limits. Will that be sufficient? Over," Brock responded.

"Major Tom to Lady's Man, that will be sufficient. Wait for Ground Control's signal and you can activate, over," Ash instructed.

"Copy that, Major Tom. This is Lady's Man, over and out," Brock replied.

With that in order, Ash entered the vent.

 **CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

Ash and Trip have been crawling in the vents for a few minutes before reaching the vent in the security room.

"Alright, Trip, you know what to do," Ash whispered.

Trip only nodded in response and crawled away to a vent above the adjacent hallway. With a few grunts guarding the security room, Trip would have to get through them to draw out the security officer.

"Yippee Ki Yay," Trip quoted before opening the vent, plummeting down to the floor, landing on both feet with one hand on the floor and another in the air. This drew the attention of the grunts.

"We have an intruder. All available grunts report to Hallway F," One said into a radio.

"Hello, boys," Trip greeted, ...and say hello to my little friends." With that, Trip opened all of his Pokeballs to reveal Charizard, Sceptile, Blazkien, Conkeldurr, Serperior, and Vanillite staring down the grunts, attempting intimidation.

A tense five seconds washed over the hallway, before one of the grunts interrupted.

"Hello," he said to the released Pokemon, causing everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, pokemon and human alike, except for the aforementioned grunt, to fall over anime style.

This didn't slow down the time for the battle however.

The grunts countered Trip by releasing all of their Pokemon which included Tauros, Zubats, Doduos, Venomoths, Skarmorys, Golems, and Rhydons. If you haven't noticed by now, this is a really big hallway.

Trip cracked his knuckles, "This is gonna be fun," he said before ordering the Pokemon to attack.

A few moments earlier, Paul had arrived to the elevator

Meanwhile, back in the vents, Ash was diligently watching the security officer, waiting for him to leave. Luckily, Trip's battle outside caused him to get up and check on the ruckus. Ash quickly pulled out his radio.

"Ground control, he's gone, go now," Ash whispered.

Back in the Pokemon Center, Max heard Ash's message.

"Copy that," he whispered so it didn't draw any attention on Ash's end.

Fortunately for him, due to his earlier preparation, he was able to hack into Team Rocket's security feed in under a minute.

"Ground control to Major Tom, I'm in, now replacing footage with tape, over," Max whispered.

"Copy that, Ground control. I'll let you know if it worked, over," Ash whispered his reply.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ventilation system, Paul reached the elevator that lead to the Pokévault. He removed the small notepad with the code on it from his pants pocket and awaited Ash's arrival.

Unfortunately, this can be seen in the security feed. Ash knew Trip's distraction couldn't last forever, and at some point, someone else would come in here.

Luckily, Max came through and the monitors that monitored the hallway the elevator was in, the elevator itself, and everything on the floor of the Pokévault flickered and was now playing on loop, except for the one in the Pokévault.

Ash gave a silent yell of "yes!", and a small fist pump in celebration. Now, it was up to him and Paul.

Meanwhile, back in the Hall of Origin, Pikachu looked like he was waiting on Ash's condition in a hospital. He had been pacing in the same exact spot ever since everyone left for the heist, well, almost everyone.

"Pikachu, you've been pacing there for hours now. What's bothering you?" Bonnie asked the concerned lightning mouse.

"(Eh, you won't understand,)" Pikachu said.

"Sure I can," She said and turned her head to reveal Ash's translator earpiece, which he had left behind in order to not risk letting it fall into Team Rocket's hands.

"(Not that,)" Pikachu corrected himself, "(I mean that you wouldn't understand my problem,)"

Bonnie sat down next to the lightning mouse.

"Try me," she challenged. Pikachu sighed in defeat.

"(It's just not fair,)" Pikachu started, "(Snivy is out there, risking her life, and here I am just sitting here and doing nothing. If something happened to her, and I wasn't there to protect her, I could never forgive myself.)"

"Pikachu, you can't be such a pessimist, it's not healthy. Snivy will be fine. Ash and Bulbasaur are there, and they care about Snivy just as much as you do, and they won't let anything happen to her, guaranteed," Bonnie reassured.

"(Yeah, you might be right, but there's nothing that reassures you more than seeing for yourself, you know?)" Pikachu explained.

"I know what you mean," Bonnie said, sitting next to Pikachu, "I mean... Max is risking his life out there to. Do I worry about him? Sure I do, but I don't turn into a Debby Downer over it."

"(You know, I'm actually surprised you're not like me, right now. What, with your crush on him and all.)"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MAX!"

"(Really? Then why did you mention him specifically?)" Pikachu asked, clearly hitting a nerve.

"Oh yeah, well... Why did _you_ mention Snivy specifically?" Bonnie shot back.

"(Touché.)"

Bonnie sighed and started softly singing a song from a movie she saw when she was little.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh

It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."

Pikachu's eyes widened, "(So you admit it?)"

Bonnie sighed in defeat, having been found out. Curse her love of that movie.

"Only if you admit you like Snivy," Bonnie countered.

Pikachu let out his own defeated sigh, it was high time he told someone, and who better than Bonnie, "(Ok, fine. I like Snivy. She's the most graceful, beautiful, and wondrous pokemon that ever walked the world. There, happy?)" Pikachu admitted.

"Geez, I thought you were denser than a rock, when did you finally know?" Bonnie asked.

"(It was when Ash chose Snivy to go on the heist. I was actually debating whether to sneak onto the balloon to follow everyone, when I realized something. Everything I was doing reminded me of how Buneary acted around me, except instead of affectionate, I was protective. After a little soul searching, I figured it out. You?)" Pikachu explained.

"I don't know. It started out as a crush in the beginning. Guess I just like the adorkable type, but, like you, I realized I liked him through the heist. He's able to control himself so well, but knows when to let loose. Plus, can't hurt that he knows how to treat a girl," Bonnie explained.

 **FLASHBACK**

Bonnie and Max were about to settle in for the movie, The Arcanine King. Bonnie was on the couch, ready to watch, while Max came in with a bucket of popcorn and two plastic cups, containing beverages for the both of them.

"Popcorn, m'lady," Max over-dramatically handed Bonnie a bucket of popcorn.

 **PRESENT**

"(Well, that feels good to get that off our chests, huh?) Pikachu said.

"Yes, yes it does," Bonnie replied.

A silent moment passed between the two before both spoke up.

"Now I just have to know if he/she likes me," both Pokemon and human said simultaneously. Although, upon hearing what the other had said, both lovesick fools promptly anime fell.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Hall, Serena was dealing with her anxiety over her crush's well being in a different, healthier way, training.

"Alright, Panchem, use Stone Edge," Serena ordered.

Panchem obliged, unleashing a barrage of small stones.

"Braxien, just like we practiced," Serena reminded.

The Fox Pokémon nodded, and right when the stones were about to reach her, she leaned backwards and waved her arms in a slow circular motion, dodging the Stone Edge.

"Great work, Braxien. We can work on the fire aspect of this later. Let's take a break," Serena said, as she went to sit on the seating rows of the theater with Braxien and Panchem joining her.

Serena sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing, Ash."

"(Relax, Serena. We all know how resourceful Ash can be. He'll be fine, or at least not dead. I mean, he could get extremely hurt and have physical, heck, even mental injuries that could never heal, but he won't be dead,") Panchem tried, and failed, to ease Serena's worries. Luckily, Serena could not understand the Playful Pokemon, due to not having a translator earpiece, and only registered the gist of the first thing Panchem said.

"Thanks, Panchem," Serena said, giving the small Pokémon a hug, "I think I'm gonna go get us something to eat. You three wait here, alright?" Serena got up and left.

Even though Serena didn't understand what Panchem said, Braxien did. The two pokemon turned to each other and Braxien gave a death glare toward the glasses-wearing pokemon. Let's just say that if looks could kill, Panchem would be six feet under already. Said Panchem rubbed his head sheepishly.

"(Heh, probably not the best thing to say,)" Panchem admitted.

"(Probably?)" Braxien questioned.

 **BACK TO THE, MORE ACTION PACKED, HEIST**

With Max now having replaced Team Rocket's security footage with loops or footage of their own, Ash was now free to join Paul at the elevator, which he does.

The two met up in the vents.

"Took you long enough," Paul quipped.

"What, you don't trust me?" Ash countered equally amused.

"Eh, I had my doubts, but I've been proven wrong before," Paul replied as he handed the transporter ball back to Ash, who clipped it onto his belt.

Ash playfully rolled his eyes as Paul opened the vent, and they hopped down into the hallway. Paul looked back and forth from the notepad with the code written on it and the keypad, entering the code in. Once the code was entered, the elevator doors opened.

The duo got straight to work. First, Ash pushed a button in the elevator that closed the doors, in order to keep the duo's presence private for as long as possible. Then, Paul removed a vent in the elevator wall and crawled out of the elevator and into the shaft, Ash coming up behind him. Journeying around the world can keep a guy pretty fit, and it showed here. Ash and Paul managed to maneuver their way under the elevator in order to affix some suction cups that hold the anchors of their rappelling line. Once they were in place, the former rivals were able to see the security the shaft had, which was some good old-fashioned, but also cliché, infrared sensors.

Ash got on his radio.

"Jessie, James. Paul and I are set. If you guys have retrieved your Pokemon, you need to get out of there. Now. Over," Ash ordered.

"Uh, sorry twoirp, Jessie and James drew pretty early in the tournament, and against Cassidy and Botch no less. Sorry Ash, we can't resist," Meowth explained.

Ash sighed, "Don't worry about it, Meowth. Just get out of there when the lights go out, alright," Ash said.

"Copy that. Over and out," Meowth replied.

Paul, having heard the exchange over his own radio, was shaking his head at the there's actions.

"They're really going to need to work on that, aren't they," Paul asked.

"You can say that again," Ash replied.

"They're really going to need to work on that, aren't they," Paul asked again, smirking.

"Shut up," Ash playfully said, turning to his radio once more.

"Alright, Ground Control, we're set here, over," Ash said.

"Copy that, Major Tom, notifying Lady's Man now," Max acknowledged.

Meanwhile, Brock, Steelix, and the pinch were on a small hillside just outside the city.

"(Ugh. When are we gonna activate this darn thing? I wanna go open up a can of whoop-ass on those miserable Rockets,)" Steelix said anxiously.

"Don't worry, Steelix, it shouldn't be that much longer," Brock reassured, not needing translation to know that Steelix was becoming reckless. Speak of the devil. Brock's radio flickered to life.

"Ground control to Lady's Man. Major Tom and Grapehead are set. You can activate the pinch now, over," Max stated.

"Copy that," Brock replied.

Brock flipped the switch on the pinch, priming it for activation. All he had to do was press a button on a hand held device.

Brock and Steelix backed away from the dangerous machine for precautionary measures.

As if on instinct, and anticipating the worst, Brock slightly turns away and uses his free hand that wasn't holding the activation button to cover his manhood. Once he took the necessary precautions, Brock pressed the button, and the pinch began humming to life.

A few moments earlier, in Team Rocket HQ, Cassidy and Butch were facing off against Jessie and James.

"Figures you losers would be the first ones we would eliminate," Cassidy taunted.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna make you eat those words," Jessie countered.

"So, Biff, how's life?" James asked, purposely getting Butch's name wrong.

"It's Butch, you compete idiots! My name is Butch! Seriously, am I the only one that has to suffer through this torture?" Butch asked to the heavens.

Somewhere in Unova, Ash's former rival Stephan and his Sawk were practicing some martial arts. However, their focus was interrupted when Stephan abruptly sneezed.

"(Gesundheit,)" Sawk said.

 **AND NOW, BACK TO OUR STORY**

"Let's go, Sableye!" Cassidy called.

"Show 'em how it's done, Mightyena!" Butch shouted.

"Put their money where their mouth is, Seviper!"

"Cacnea, show them what you're made of!"

"Seviper, poison sting!"

"Cacnea, unveil your drain punch!"

The two Pokemon charged up their attacks and either fired, or charged, at their opponents. However, before any hits could be made, the lights went out.

"What tomfoolery is this?" Cassidy asked.

'Awww, so soon,' Jessie sadly said to herself, 'oh well, if we have to.'

In the cover of darkness, Jessie and James stealthily returned their Pokemon and made a break for the air vents, which Meowth was already in, prior to the match's commencement.

Moments earlier, in the elevator shaft, Paul and Ash were talking about Jessie and James' match to pass the time.

"I'm just saying that Jessie and James, if given more time, would beat the crap out of Cassidy and Bobby," Ash said.

"So, how strongly do you feel about it?" Paul asked.

"You looking for action?" Ash asked.

"I'd go in for a buck," Paul shrugged.

"A buck it is," Ash agreed.

As he said that, the red lasers suddenly deactivated. Brock did it. The duo let go of their rappelling rope and plummet down the shaft, passed the deactivated infrared sensors.

The former rivals fell down the shaft at terminal velocity, but before they could hit the ground below, the cords reach their full extension and leave the two dangling with their horizontal bodies just inches above the ground. It looked like something one would see an action movie. Before the infrared sensors detected the cords, Paul and Ash cut the cords, allowing them to fall to the bottom of the shaft. A good thing too, because the second after, the cords hit the floor, the sensors retuned.

"You alright?" Paul asked Ash as they regrouped from their previous experience.

"No, but you're sweet to ask," Ash replied, stretching his arms.

Upon the lights return, Cassidy and Butch took notice of their opponents' sudden disappearance.

"Huh, Cowards," Cassidy said smugly.

"Does this mean we win?" Butch asked.

A little bit later, Trip has finished off the last of the grunts that attempted to stop his intrusion. He had a couple bruises here and there from having to fight off a few grunts himself, but other than that, he, and his team were just exhausted.

As if on cue, Janes peered down from the vent above to find Trip.

"There you are. Come on. It's time to become a master of disguise," James cryptically said before Trip returned all six Pokemon, and grabbed James' outstretched hand which allowed him to reenter the air ducts.

 **AAANNND SCENE! I think that's a solid way to end things, don't you? So, what is James talking about? Will the heist succeed? Will anyone get Butch's name right? Get the answers to all these questions and more, as the heist continues.**

 **Yeah, this was a long chapter, and I don't really have much to say. So, I'll make this quick.**

 **One: Did you spot all the references? If you think you spotted one, feel free to ask me about it to confirm your suspicions.**

 **Two: Pray for Orlando and Istanbul, two cities that have both gone through tough times as of late.**

 **Three: If you want to predict what you think will happen next, don't hesitate to ask. I'd like to see what you come up with.**

 **Four: (1): This is just my silly portrayal of how I think young pokemon are raised in the wild. So, it may not be neccassarily accurate.**

 **Five: I love getting reviews...blah blah blah... they help me become a better writer... blah blah blah... I love hearing from you all... blah blah blah.**

 **Alright, I think that covers everything. Guess there's one thing left to do.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, PM, and buy gold, BYE!**


	16. IMPORTENT AN (I'm not Dead!)

**Hello Dear readers.**

 **So, this is an AN for those who follow my two bigger stories, The Fire Within and Well, Hakuna Matata.**

 **They are NOT on hiatus. I am still working on their next chapters.**

 **As many of you should know, I have a life outside of Fanfiction, (hard to believe, I know, but I do), and that life has been getting hectic as of late, with some days making me get up at 5:30am, and finally leaving campus at 5:30pm. Add that on to homework and after-school commitments for my school's newspaper, and it basically means that my writing time has been drastically reduced.**

 **So, all I ask from you guys is patience. I know it's hard. Believe me, I know, but I really want to release the best chapter I can, and if it takes me awhile to do so, then fine by me. I'm trying to write as much as I can over the weekends. So, we'll see where that takes me.**

 **Anyway, after the praise of my Steven Universe 9/11 one-shot (Check my profile), I've decided that I'm going to make some SU one-shots to tide you guys over until my other stories get updates. Why one-shots? Mostly because they take less time and commitment to write, so I'd be uploading new content for you all to enjoy, and getting new readers at the same time.**

 **Anyway, that's my little spiel.**

 **I'm truly sorry for delaying this as much as I have. I will get the next chapters out as soon as they are the best chapters they can be. In the meantime though, enjoy my one-shots!**


	17. AN: Thoughts on end of XYZ

**Hello Dear Readers,**

 **No, this isn't a chapter. Sorry. Still trying to work on that. However, the final episode of XYZ just aired, so I figured I post a rant, sorry, chapter, about my thoughts on how the show ended.**

 **As far as the plot goes, it went okay. The Team Flare arc was amazing, which reminded me of the Team Galactic arc in Sinnoh. The animation was sleek and some of the best I've ever seen, which is saying something since I've seen many very well animated tv shows.**

 **I like how each character got their send off. We had spent 3 years with them, so it seemed natural to take a few episodes to say goodbye. I especially liked Deadenne's little conflict in the last episode, which only elicited many "N'aw"'s from me, but also really drove home how close the four trainers and their Pokemon had become.**

 **Also, when Panchem gave Chespin one of his leaves, I died laughing. If you don't get the joke, I weep for you, because it's HILARIOUS.**

 **Also, Ash and Serena finally kiss. It only took waiting till the final episode of the whole series! (If you can't tell, that last sentence we sarcasm)**

 **I only have a few minor problems with it though.**

 **1\. IT WASN'T EVEN SHOWN ON SCREEN?! Look, animators, writers, whoever decided to do that, I know Pokemon is supposed to be a kids show, but keep in mind, DISNEY movies are viewed by people YOUNGER than the people who watch Pokemon, and they ACTUALLY show their kisses on screen. Just saying.**

 **2\. Now, I wouldn't have a big problem with this if they actually TALKED about it. No joke, Serena is gone not even a minute after it happened, and Ash? Sure he's flustered, but that's it. He just waved goodbye like an idiot. So, while I do like the fact that the writers had the balls to include Serena kissing Ash, they didn't go all the way, and for that, I'm slightly disappointed.**

 **As for Ash himself. *Deep breath* HE LOST AGAIN! I mean, I am in genuine shock. He had a formidable team, he's more mature than ever, and he STILL loses. I mean, I really think the writers are trying to sabotage Ash here.**

 **Now, you guys are probably thinking I'm angry about how Greninja was released, but in reality, I'm not that mad. If I had to make a comparison to a previous Pokemon, I would think Greninja is a lot like Butterfree. He was the first Pokemon Ash caught in Kalos and Kanto respectively, and they left for a valid reason. Protecting Kalos is a big job, and the fact that Greninja is the only one that can help Zygarde do it makes his departure okay. Not great, but okay. Acceptable.**

 **What's not acceptable is the fact that Ash, in the grand scheme of things, did NOTHING, hell, SERENA had more character development. Why couldn't she have been the main character this season?**

 **And then she just, leaves? I mean, gosh, I wanna pull my hair out at all this stupid.**

 **Anyway, onto Clemont and Bonnie, as siblings go, they're better than May and Max were, they have a close bond and their comic relief is pretty good, and when the spotlight shines on them for an episode, they usually don't disappoint. Out of all of Ash's Non-main girl companions, I'd put Clemont and Bonnie are in second and third place respectively behind Brock. No one beats Brock.**

 **As for Serena, well, that's a little harder. In the end, I'm ranking Serena as Ash's best main female traveling companion, just edging out Dawn and Misty, who are tied for second. This ranking is mostly due to the amount of character development she received, as well as some of the funny jokes we managed to get from her. Like her motor mouth in the haunted house or her antics with Miette. Plus, it didn't hurt that she managed to kiss the guy, so.**

 **As for Ash, I rank how good Ash was by region, and Kalos Ash takes second behind Sinnoh Ash, (just for those who are curious, Original Ash is ranked third, mostly due to the fact that he could get annoying at times.)**

 **Ash this time was much more mature. A welcome change. He didn't really meddle in any places he shouldn't have, had a powerful team, and, overall, he did great. The only problem I have is how it ended, with a league loss.**

 **As a series, Kalos ranks as the best of Pokemon thus far. It had better animation than the original series, and stayed more consistent than Sinnoh. Plus, the fact that it was a more serious tone than the others.**

 **However, all this stuff is only my silly opinion. I want to here what you readers have to say. What are your thoughts to the end of Ash's Kalos journey and Pokemon: XY? Review or PM me your thoughts.**

 **Now, as for Sun and Moon. I will be following it to see if it's good or not. Hopefully the jokes will be funny enough to balence out Ash's horrible redesign.**

 **Lastly, I want to address how canon my fic. is. I can say with safe certainty, that ALL of XYZ occurs before my fic. The only difference between my fic's universe and canon, is that the last two epi** **odes never happened, but don't worry, their topics will come into play at a later date.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading my ramblings. I know they must be boring, but I just wanted to write my immediate thoughts down, and that's what they were. Hopefully the next chapter will be released soon. See ya Then!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hello Fellow Readers and Writers.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A LENGTHY RANT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS LENGTHY RANT, SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT SET OF BOLD CAPITOL LETTERS. THANK YOU.**

 **Alright, I wanted to give my thoughts on the Sun and Moon anime, which has finally had some English Dubs premiere in the U.S. So, yeah, here we go.**

 **This is going to be the most divisive iteration of the franchise. Some may find it great, others may find it god-awful. Me? I'm in the middle. I have my issues with it, but it's okay. Not horrible, not great, but okay.**

 **For one, I really hate Lana's English voice actress. I don't know if it's her, or the script she's been given, but I just cringe every time I hear her speak. Just UGH! Moving on.**

 **The new art style has grown on me. Certainty not as refined as XY, but it gives some leeway for some interesting cartoony moments, which can get a chuckle out of me.**

 **The humor is better than I thought it would be. Most of it comes from visual gags and the over exaggerations of movements and facial expressions rather than dialogue, but I respect what the animators are doing. I especially enjoy when Kiawe finally finds out Ash lost the Electrium-Z. I haven't even seen the English lines for it yet, and I find it hilarious.**

 **One nitpick I have with the dialogue is the concept of "Alola" being the name of the region and the greeting. WHY? I get it, it's a pun on "Aloha", HA-HA very funny, but you can't have it both ways, it gets annoying. If it's the name of the region, use another greeting. If it's the greeting, CHANGE THE NAME OF THE EFFING REGION! It's like if Japanese people greeted everyone by saying "Japan" *Pause* Wait. *Looks on internet and finds out Japan is "Nihon" in Japanese, realizes that "Nihow" is Japanese greeting* Okay, that makes a bit of sense, BUT it' still annoying. It's like if we Americans walked around everywhere saying "America" to greet people. Every time I hear the characters greet each other in this show, I am cringing so hard I feel like I'll pull a muscle. Whew, glad I got THAT out of my system.**

 **Now, for a couple of specifics. THAT episode. Yeah, I don't need to say which one it is, because I'm certain you know which one I'm talking about. The episode where Stoutlet dies. I must give props to the writers for having the balls to kill off a Pokémon and stick with it. Not some "soul transference" bullcrap like with Latios, or revival cop outs like with Ash in the First Movie and Pikachu in the Diancie movie, but an honest to God death. I love how they handle the concept of death in what looks like a kid's show and how it adds some character for Litten. I also love it when Meowth is doing something separate from TR, like with Orville the Pidgey.**

 **Then, there's the beach episode. The side characters were okay, I honestly didn't care for them much this episode, because Team Rocket carried it. For one, Meowth dies after seeing Mimikyu, which only gets me hyped more to explore her character, and then there's the fact that Team Rocket WON against Ash; no tricks, no traps, a fair and square battle. I also love their reactions since they pretty much mirror longtime fans seeing it happen on their tv screens.**

 **Finally, the one thing I hate about this show is the lack of continuity. When Ash says Pikachu and Togemedaru or something were like siblings, I was screaming at my phone (I watch It on my phone), like "NO! NO! NO! You have been kissed on the lips, you cannot say that anymore."**

 **So, yeah. Anyway, I think the show is fine. It might not please longtime fans of the franchise, but if you consider it on its own merits it's not that bad of a show. The art style is crisp, the environments well drawn, the characters have some time to develop with some episodes dedicated to one classmate at a time, a wise choice, and the jokes, at least the visual ones, really work. I think XY was supposed to be aimed for a slightly older audience while this show seems to be for younger kids, which I don't mind. There are shows in the United States that are appreciated by both kids and adults, no matter where the target demographic is, so why can't anime be similar?**

 **Next on the agenda, Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You. I've seen the trailers and while I'm disappointed we won't see Misty and Brock again, I can kind of understand why they weren't included. Since Misty and Brock were gym leaders before traveling with Ash, it can be taken by some people as abandoning or ignoring responsibility, not exactly a good message for the kiddies who will be seeing this movie. They might be able to get away with it in the 90's, but not now. However, I am interested to see how the new characters hold up. *Crosses fingers hoping the movie will be good***

 **Finally, THIS IS IMPORTANT AND IT HAS TO DO WITH MY FIC. SO, IF YOU ARE SKIPPING MY RANT ABOVE, PLEASE STOP HERE AND READ THIS!**

 **Do I have your attention? Good.**

 **So, I've been running through some ideas for the next arc and I want to hear your thoughts. Who sounds like a more intriguing big bad, the Malamars from the XY series, or an EVIL Celebi who wants to destroy time itself that's completely original and made by me? Both arcs will be set 2 and a half years after the heist, with one chapter in between that shows a snapshot of what they've been doing during that time.**

 **If it's the former, the arc will probably be mainly set in Kalos or Alola and focus on the Malamars emerging from their time portal from their last appearance and trying to remake the world yet again, and Ash and co. trying to stop them, it'll probably be similar to Malamars previous appearances with a bit of extra stuff thrown in for substance.**

 **If it's the latter, it's going to draw from X-Men: Days of Future Past. Basically, the group has a preliminary battle with the Rogue Celebi, but once it realizes it's been defeated, it flees to an alternate timeline where Ash and co. won't interfere. (My fic. My time travel rules). Which one you may ask? The original timeline. The one where Ash wasn't betrayed by his friends and goes to Alola and the Pokémon School.**

 **Basically, Ash and Co., and their Pokémon that go with them, are transported by A LOT of Celebi into the bodies of their alternate selves. So now, they must reconvene in Alola to hunt down the Rogue Celebi. As for Ash, though, he's in a bit of a Fish out of water scenario. He has no idea how he got where he was, (since he never went to Alola before.), must interact with who he sees as strangers, and must evade them to save the world, and still try to maintain the reputation of his alternate self. Plus, I might have a scene where the traitors also come by and Ash is forced to work with them because in this timeline, they're still friends, so, yeah.**

 **Another possibility is using BOTH scenarios in two separate back-to-back arcs.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews or PM me if you like.**

 **Alright, time to answer Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: They may make it LESS coherent, but at least still has coherence. I've seen stories on this site that have no coherence whatsoever, so.**

 **Golden Tiger: Glad you liked the references. As for Nicktoons: Civil War, Dani has been MIA, and whenever we write stuff for it, we run it through each other. So, see the problem there? More than likely, it's not gonna happen now. Sucks, I know, but I have other stuff that I bet you'll like.**

 **Cool Reader: Yeah, Gravity Falls was a great show and it'll be missed. As for continuation, well, does this answer your question?**

 **i hate yoi: You hit the nail right on the head. Nice job.**

 **Guest: Before each night is done,**

 **their plan will be unfurled,**

 **by the dawning of the sun,**

 **they'll take over the world.**

 **Guest: What? Can't a guy throw in a dirty misdirection every once in a while?**

 **Okay, now that's out of the way, to the story. Hope you all liked the last chapter. This one will hopefully be even better!**

We pick up the action with Paul and Ash, who are just below the outside elevator door that leads to the vault.

Ash took out his radio.

"Major Tom to Ground Control, how many guards we have? Over," Ash asked, he waited a moment for Max to check.

"Ground Control to Major Tom, four, over," Max replied.

"Copy that," Ash acknowledged.

"Let me guess. Butterfree?" Paul asked.

"Yep," Ash said, popping the 'P'. He then lightly tossed the Transporter Ball.

"Butterfree, we need your help again," Ash said.

The ball opened and out came Butterfree.

"You know what we need you to do," Ash whispered. Butterfree nodded in response and used Sleep Powder out of the Doors and Paul immediately closed the doors so it wouldn't affect Ash or himself.

Ash quietly thanked Butterfree and returned him, leaving himself and Paul to wait for the Sleep Powder to take hold. Luckily, It only took about a minute until they heard a pair of thumps, signifying that the Sleep power had worked.

Thus, Ash and Paul made their way to the keypad and typed in the code Paul plucked from Giovanni. This revealed the Vault door, in all it's glory.

Ash and Paul smirked, they were almost there.

 **(Theme Song lyrics written by JustinThePokemonMaster)**

 **(To the tune of "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten)**

 **Like a C aterpie... In the forest (Shows The traitors and supporters staring each other down.)**

 **Ganged up on... Embarrassed (Shows Ash's aura spiking)**

 **Like how a single attack... (Shows the traitors firing their attacks at Ash)**

 **Can make you broken.. (An older looking Ash is looking down, with only his mouth showing)**

 **You think you have won.. (Shows Team Rocket blasting off.)**

 **But I'm not alone... (Shows everyone on their flying Pokemon)**

 **All those things that you said (Shows Ash with see through images of the traitors in the background.)**

 **Stay with me, inside my head (Shows Ash making an aura infused punch at Lucario)**

 **I'll never give up until I die (Seviper and Cacnea blast Poison Sting and Drain Punch at an unseen opponent.)**

 **I will not Lose this time! (Shows Ash and Pikachu panting with a Latios unconscious on the ground.)**

 **I will be strong! (Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt)**

 **I'll take you all on! (Serena orders Delphox to use Flamethrower)**

 **I'll prove you allll wroonnng.( Shows Max ordering Gallade to use Psybeam)**

 **Our courage sticks with us! (Bonnie orders Deddene to use Electro Ball)**

 **Even in the dusk! (Team Rocket order Swoobat and Malamar to use Hidden Power and Psybeam respectively and Meowth with Fury Swipes at the ready.)**

 **I'll be the best. (Paul and Trip order Torterra and Serperior to use Energy Ball and Leaf Storm respectively.)**

 **I'll stick with MY friends! (Ash is shown taking a picture with his friends along with a few legendaries in the hall.)**

 **And I don't care if the rest of you leaaaavveee! (Show the traitors leaving the battle after Ash leaves.)**

 **Because we'll stay strong till the end of time (Shows Paul, Trip, Team Rocket, Ash, Serena, Max, and Bonnie, in that order, looking out at the setting sun on Mt. Silver, overlooking Silver Town, determined looks in their eyes.)**

 **POKEMON!**

Meanwhile, in the vault, Oshawatt had just made his way out of the cart and wrapped plastic explosives needed to blow the door open around his neck. He is now preparing to make the jump towards the vault door. The Sea Otter took a deep breath.

Back outside the vault, Ash and Paul were scanning the door, looking for spots to put their mini-explosives.

"There's an Oshawatt with who knows how many other Pokemon behind that door. Let's get him out," Ash quips as he and Paul got to work.

Meanwhile, Brock has made his way over to the Viridian Pokemon Center, having returned Steelix after he hid the pinch from wandering eyes.

He approached Max and his multiple computer monitors, and took interest in the one that showed Oshawatt in the vault.

"Ten Bucks says he shorts it," Brock bet.

"No bet," Max refused.

Back with Oshawatt, who had exhaled the breath he took in moments earlier, has just let loose Water Gun. This water gun propelled him to a cabinet of pokéballs closer to the vault door. However, he overshot it.

Oshawatt thought fast as he reached his little hands for the edge of the cabinet, which he managed to grab, and pulled himself up.

'Whew. That was close,' Oshawatt thought.

Back in the Pokemon Center, Max turned to Brock and gave him a bewildered look, wishing he had taken his bet earlier.

"Dang it," he cursed.

Outside the vault, oblivious to the events taking place inside, Ash tapped the door to the vault, then he and Paul put their right ear against it, awaiting Oshawatt's response, which comes moments later in the form of a loud knock. In other words, it was Oshawatt giving the door a head butt.

Once this wordless acknowledgment took place, both sides began placing their plastic explosives on the vault door. However, unknown to Oshawatt, his scalchop had gotten caught in the door due to a rough landing when Oshawatt landed on the door to the vault.

Once that was done, Ash counted down from eleven in case Oshawatt needed more time to get away, which he did. Oshawatt managed to notice the situation of his scalchop and tried to pry it out. The only problem? Paul was counting down.

"Eleven... Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..."

Oshawatt is still trying to free his scalchop.

"Six... Five... Four... Three... Two..."

Oshawatt was pulling on his scalchop with all his might.

"...One." Ash said, then he pressed the detonated. At the same time, on the other side of the door, Oshawatt freed his scalchop and was frozen with eyes closed on the door, waiting for the explosion.

Yet, no explosion came.

'Oh, thank Arceus. It was a dud,' Oshawatt thought, relieved, but then tensed up again when he realized, '... Or the explosion is delayed.'

With that realization, he pulled on his scalchop like his life depended on it. Luckili, he managed to free it and as soon as he did, he hopped all the way to the other side of the vault as far as he could from the door.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway, Paul is perplexed as to why the explosives didn't go off.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I have no idea," Ash said as Paul came over to inspect the malfunctioning detonator.

"You check the batteries?" Paul asked, Ash paled in response.

"Are you serious? You forgot to change the batteries?" Paul deadpanned.

"Yes," Ash simply replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Paul pitched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, let's just search the grunts, they're bound to have some," Paul suggested, and the duo walked over to the downed grunts.

Meanwhile, back in the Pokemon center, Trip, Jessie, James, and Meowth joined Brock and Max as they watched the situation in the vault, with Max snickering at the situation.

"Everything going according to plan?" James asked.

"Not exactly. Ash forgot to change the batteries for the detonater," Brock informed in a deadpan tone, sending Max further into hysterics.

Back in the vault, Paul managed to find a pair of AA batteries in one of the grunt's radios, and installed them into the detonator.

"You lose focus for one second..." Paul started.

"...oh don't start complaining to me. I don't hear Oshawatt complaining," Ash rebutted, as he tapped the vault door once more.

The second double knock elicited an eye roll from Oshawatt before he took cover.

'When will humans NOT forget things?' Oshawatt rhetorically asked himself, having heard the humans exchange through the door.

Back outside the vault, Paul pressed the detonator.

"BOOM!" Went the explosives.

Once the smoke cleared, the vault looked like, well, a bomb went off in it. Some pokeballs had become slightly charted, but it overall didn't harm them.

"Well, there's your problem," Max remarked, seeing the destruction on one of his monitors.

After hearing the explosion, Ash and Paul carefully open the vault door. Luckily, the plan worked. The alarm hasn't gone off.

"Oshawatt, where are you?" Ash asked across the room.

He heard a rumble below him in response.

"Oh man!" Ash jumped off the pile he stepped on, to see Oshawatt pushing the rubble off of his small frame.

"(What the heck, Ash!)" Oshawatt yelled in annoyance. He had both been crushed rubble, which did a number on his spine, and got stepped on while under said rubble, which did an even bigger number on his spine. In short, his back was killing him.

"Sorry, Oshawatt. You want to take a rest?" Ash asked, pulling out Oshawatt's pokéball.

"(Please)," Oshawatt nodded in response. Thus, Ash returned him, leaving himself and Paul alone in the vault.

"Alright. Let's get to work," Paul said as he began to load the vault's pokeballs into large bags.

Meanwhile, back in the Pokemon Center, Max noticed the explosion on one of his screens. Now that Ash and Paul are in the process of stockpiling the Pokéballs, he was paying most of his attention to Giovanni's monitor, which showed Giovanni recovering from Butterfree's Sleep Powder.

"Arceusdammit," the crime boss grumbled, rubbing his head.

He was about to go scramble the grunts to find the intruders, if they haven't captured them already, when his cell phone rang.

He goes and picks it up.

"What?!" He shouts, frustrated.

"Mr. Rocketto," the voice on the other side greets.

"Who is this?" Giovanni impatiently asked.

"One of the men who's saving thousands of Pokemon from Team Rocket," the voice explained nonchalantly. Giovanni's eyes widened.

To make sure that what he had just heard wasn't a prank by his admins, he logged on his computer and pulled up the security feeds that the grunts in the security room are seeing.

Unlike what the voice described, all was peaceful. Giovanni smirked, as if he was laughing at a good joke that he didn't have time to hear.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," Giovanni said to the voice.

Meanwhile, back in the Viridian Pokemon Center, Brock, Gary, Trip, Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching over Max's shoulder as he used a voice modulator to reply to Giovanni's remark.

"You're watching your monitors?" Max asked, he turned around and gave the group behind him a thumbs up, "Okay, keep watching."

Max began to type in a few keys.

New feeds began to appear on Giovanni's monitor. They showed two masked men in the vault, putting Pokeballs into bags. Another showed three grunts lying unconscious in the hallway.

"Arceus," Giovanni said. He ran down to his security room. He needed to deal with this situation swiftly.

The Team Rocket Boss arrived in the security cortex to find multiple grunts, different from the ones that tried to stop our heroes earlier, attempting to pinpoint the location of the intruders.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the stick?" Max asked.

Giovanni took the phone from his ear.

"Find out how many Pokémon we have down there?" The admin in charge of the room left to bring him the information he requested.

Putting the phone back to his ear, he threatened, "Alright. You've proved your point. You've broken into my vault. Congratulations: you're a dead man."

"Maybe," Max replies nonchalantly.

"May I ask: how do you expect to leave here, hmm," Giovanni asked, a smirk forming on his face, "Do you believe I'll simply allow you to parade bags full of my Pokémon out my front doors?"

"No. You're gonna carry it out for us," Max instructed.

"And why would I do that?" Giovanni chuckled.

"Take a closer look at your monitor..." The voice ordered. Giovanni did so.

As the two masked men stuff pokeballs into large canvas bags and mark the bags with X's, another portion of them remains untouched, booby-trapped.

"As your admin's probably reporting to you by now, you have a little over a hundred sixty million pokemon in your vault right now," Max said. Sure enough, the admin returned revealing a value very close to what Max had described.

"You may notice: we're only packing up about half that. The other half we're leaving in your vault, booby-trapped, as a hostage," Max explained, "You let us take ours, you get to keep yours, that's the deal. You try and stop us, we'll blow both loads."

Giovanni's scowl seemed to only intensify as Max continued to speak.

"Mr. Rocketto: you can lose eighty million pokemon and get off scot-free or you can lose a hundred sixty million dollars and possibly get found out. It's your decision." Max warned as he ended the call.

Giovanni closes his phone. One could feel the rage emanating from his visage alone. So much rage, in fact, that he punched through a wall to his right and showing no signs of pain.

The Team Rocket Boss had a difficult decision to make. One the one hand, it would be practical to let half of his pokemon arsenal go, rather than have his double life put out in the open. However, he was a prideful man, and did not want to allow these bastards to make a fool of himself and his organization.

He made his choice.

"Make the call," he said to an admin to his right.

"Attention all units, attention all units, we have a breach at HQ, repeat, a breach at HQ, all hands must be on deck. No holding back." The admin said into his comm.

Giovanni opens his phone again, placing it back next to his right ear.

"Okay," he said. "You have a deal."

"Good," Max replied. "Here's what you do. Five minutes from now, the men in the vault are going to deposit six bags in the vault elevator. If they meet anyone, we'll blow the bags AND the vault."

The elevator doors close on six black bags marked with an X inside.

"One minute after that, the elevator will rise to the hanger level. Six of your grunts will pick up the bags and carry them through the hanger. If they take more than twenty seconds to reach the hanger or if there's any indication a switch has been made, we'll blow the vault AND the bags." As Max said this, a van door could be heard closing.

The guards did exactly as Max said.

The sound of the van door closing clued Giovanni in to his location.

"He's in the hanger right now," he informed his admin.

"Of course, I'm in the hanger. And I have three words for you: ditch the balloons," Max prodded. "Now, when your grunts reach the hanger, a white unmarked van is going to be waiting there."

Giovanni looked at security footage in the hanger and sure enough, there was a white van there. The windows were tinted which left the identity of the driver indiscernible.

'So, they have psychic-type assistance,' Giovanni filed that away in his mind for later.

"Your guards will load the bags into the van's rear. If anyone so much as approaches the driver's door, we blow everything," Max instructed.

A battalion of grunts swarmed the hanger, but keep a wide perimeter so as not to alert the van's driver of their presence.

Once they were in place, the six grunts with the bags entered the hanger. They did as max had instructed, opening the back doors, and placing the black bags into the rear of the vehicle. There was a wall near the front of the interior of van that allowed the van's driver's identity to remain undiscernible. However, under instruction, one grunt surreptitiously put a small tracking device on the van's rear.

Once the doors were sealed and the six guards backed away, the van suddenly teleported away.

"Now what?" Giovanni asked, still staring at the screen.

"Now, when I get word that the van hasn't been followed, that the Pokémon are secure, my men will exit the building, and once their safety is confirmed, you'll get your vault back," Max promised.

Giovanni's admin tapped him on the shoulder, "Grunts are set," he mouthed. Giovanni nodded in acknowledgement. He focuses his attention back to his phone.

"Sir, I have complied with your every request, would you agree?" Giovanni asked.

"I would," Max replied.

"Good," Giovanni said. "Now I have one of my own.

"Yes?" Max waited.

"Run and hide," he venomously said, "Because I want my people to find you. And rest assured: when they do, they won't hand you over to the police."

Max is triumphantly smirked behind his computers in the Viridian Pokémon Center.

"Run and hide," Giovanni said again. "That's all I ask."

He hears the line go dead, and hangs up his phone.

"The tracking device has the van in the outskirts of the city," Giovanni's admin informed.

"Get as many grunts as possible out there pronto," Giovanni ordered. "Teleport if they must. I want my vault back before that van gets away."

Meanwhile, in the HQ, seven masked grunts, with black SWAT-like uniforms and a purple 'R' on their chests, enter the corridors of the HQ on the vault elevator's floor.

Giovanni watches the monitor depicting the two masked men pace beside the booby trapped pokeballs.

The masked SWAT grunts repelled down the elevator shaft, the censors having been turned off by security. They moved into position.

Giovanni hears the SWAT Leader's voice through his radio.

"Night goggles on. Prepare to cut power," he ordered.

Another SWAT grunt manned the power switch.

"Ready when you are," he responded.

Giovanni looks to his monitors to see the two masked men were still pacing in the vault.

"Do it."

"Cut it," The SWAT leader ordered.

The switch was thrown.

Max watched from the safety of the Pokémon Center as all his monitors went black, as did Giovanni's. Though, Max didn't seem to look phased from this development.

"First wave, in! Second wave, now!" the SWAT leader shouted orders. Running and panting can be heard, until Paul's voice, albeit distant, could be heard.

"Guys, someone's here!" he shouted, panicked.

"Take him down! Now!" The Leader yelled.

Gunfire could be heard on the monitors, then a "BOOOOOOOM!" as a grenade one grunt had thrown in there went off.

"Lights! We need power now!" The SWAT leaders voiced said on the monitors.

The lights in the vault were switched back on.

The vault had been utterly decimated. Smoke filled the vault as two SWAT members scanned in the room, searching for any signs of life.

"What's the situation down there?" Giovanni asked.

"They blew it." The SWAT Leader replied, "They blew the... Oh, Mew... If there was anyone in there, they're not in one piece anymore."

Giovanni's face relaxed into a soberer expression.

"Tell them to take the van. I'm going down there," Giovanni said, then he turned to his admin, "Find out how they fiddled with our cameras.

Grunts descended on the stationary white van in the outskirts of Viridian City.

"Get out of the van, now! Now!" The head grunt yelled.

No response.

The head grunt signaled to the others to attack the tires.

"Razor Leaf!" one grunt ordered his Victreebel.

The grass type used said move to cut the tires, robbing them of their air.

Giovanni entered the smoke-filled vault. He passed some SWAT grunts escorting the security grunts into the elevator.

Everything seemed to have been destroyed, pokeballs and people alike.

"Boss…" The SWAT Leader said.

"Yes," Giovanni acknowledged.

"We couldn't find any survivors. Or, I'm afraid, any of your pokemon. I'm sorry, sir," The grunt apologized.

"Take your men out now," Giovanni seethed, not wanting to hear any more.

"Okay guys, grab your gear and clear out," The SWAT Leader ordered.

"How are we with the van?" Giovanni asked through his radio.

"There doesn't seem to be a driver boss. I don't understand it," The grunt said, confused.

Max, with Meowth beside him, was looking at a monitor that showed the van.

"Time for a surprise, suckers," Max said as he pushed a bright red button on his console.

"And you called us incompetent," Meowth commented.

BOOOM! The back door exploded open, but instead of Pokeballs flying out of the ban, pokemon and grunt were hit by small, hard objects that wouldn't completely round.

A grunt that managed to not get hit by the flying projectiles picked one up that landed near him. It was a rock painted to look like a pokeball.

 **FLASHBACK**

"How many of these rocks are we going to have to paint? This is taking forever!" Bonnie complained, a pile of about 30 painted rocks behind her.

"We have to paint enough to fill six bags worth. They need to believe they're actually carrying pokeballs," Serena explained, another 30 painted rocks behind her.

"(You try painting one of these things at this size,)" Dedenne said, gesturing to his little arms and small stature, there are 10 painted pokeballs behind him.

"But why do we have to paint them?" Bonnie asked in a whiney voice.

"We might be able to fool them into thinking they're the real thing. The more time we could buy, the better," Trip explained, a pile of 35 painted rocks behind him.

In the end, with some help from other available pokemon, the group managed to paint enough pokeballs to fill all six decoy bags.

"Well done you guys," Ash had said in thanks.

 **PRESENT**

Back in the vault, Giovanni was still gazing into its destroyed interior in a subtle anguish.

"Boss…" The admin radioed in from the security room.

"Yes?" Giovanni acknowledged.

"They took the van."

"And?"

The admin hesitated for a moment, "And they blew up the bags, sir."

"Shit," Giovanni cursed, the radio dropping to his side.

"Boss… Boss…" The crime boss' radio sounded.

"What?" Giovanni asked the device in a slightly morbid tone.

"They say it doesn't look like there were any pokeballs in the bags, Boss."

"What do you mean there were no pokeballs in the bags?"

"That's what they said, Boss. I don't understand it. We both saw them putting pokeballs inside those bags."

Giovanni contemplated that thought for a moment. He looked downward, seeing a Purple 'R.' on the tile of the vault floor. The puzzle pieces began to click together.

"Cue up the tape of the robbery," Giovanni ordered.

The admin stands before several monitors as a grunt cues up the "masked men robbing the vault" image of a few minutes ago.

"Is there an "R" on the floor of the vault?" Giovanni asked.

The admin scammed the floor in the image and, sure enough, there was no "R."

"No, Boss. It doesn't. I - I don't understand..." The admin stammered.

Giovanni exhaled in annoyance that his theory was proven right.

"We had that installed on Tuesday," The Team Rocket head explained. "The image we saw of the men robbing us was a tape.

"What?"

"Someone built a replica of my vault, then made a tape of them robbing it," Giovanni enlightened. "When we saw them putting pokeballs in those bags, that wasn't actually happening."

The admins jaw dropped as he watched the tape again.

"Then, Boss, what happened to all the Pokémon?" The admin asked.

Giovanni's face scrunched up in a combination of anger and determination.

"What do you think happened? They've been stolen. Get every grunt you can and sweep the building. Leave no stone unturned," he ordered.

The SWAT Rocket grunts, seven of them in total, were walking through the halls of the HQ, each of them carrying a bag.

The Leader flips his mask up to reveal none other than Trip. The rest of the team lifted their helmets up to reveal Ash, Brock, Paul, Gary, Jessie, and James.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Attention all units, attention all units, we have a breach at HQ, repeat, a breach at HQ, all hands must be on deck. No holding back." The admin said into his comm.

Back in the Viridian Pokemon Center, Max intercepted the call from the admin as everyone else, sans Meowth, Ash, and Paul, was dressing behind him. The feline pokemon picked up the microphone and responded to the order.

"Rodger dat, sir," he said. "We're on our way."

Trip, Gary, Jessie, and James, and Brock were all husling down the cage corridor in full SWAT gear.

"Uh, guys, I think my whatchamacallit is broken, Brock said off comms." He said, having difficulty repelling to the vault's floor.

Everyone eventually reached the bottom of the elevator shaft. Ash and Paul sat smiling.

"Night goggles on. Prepare to cut power," he ordered.

"Guys, someone's here!" Paul shouted, feigning panic.

"Take him down! Now!" Trip yelled, firing several blank rounds away from the pokeballs and the group. The pokeballs were already neatly packed away in phony SWAT bags that were in the corridor.

 **PRESENT**

"Excellent job, everyone," James said, since they were alone.

"We're not done yet," Paul cautioned.

"Alright, we'll rendezvous back at the Hall of Origin," Ash said. "Good work, you guys,"

However, before they were about to separate, they realized they weren't alone. Filling up the four corridors that surrounded them were battalion upon battalion of grunts, pokeballs raised.

"Boss, we found the perps behind the vault heist. They were the SWAT grunts you had sent in," one grunt said through a radio.

There was only one word that could really sum up the situation the group found themselves in.

"Shit," Gary cursed.

 **And…scene.**

 **Well, our heroes certainly have found themselves in a predicament.**

 **Will they be able to fight off all these grunts? Who will make it out alive? Do you understand the references? Why do I ask these questions?**

 **Find out next time on, "The Fire Within."**

 **Thanks to everyone that has followed me and this story. It warms my heart to know that you all care enough about this story to be patient with me.**

 **As for the next chapter, I know what I want to happen, I've just hadn't put it to paper yet.**

 **I have many other stories I'm working on, so, this summer, fanfic-wise, I'll be very busy. Not to mention the fact I'm also moving houses, and summer assignments from school, ugh, it's a lot.**

 **So, again, I have no idea, when the next chapter will be released, BUT if you are fans of my other works, you should get something sooner rather than later. If you all don't know what my other works are, wellm here's a catalogue of Things I'm Working On:**

 **1\. This story- you already know that.**

 **2\. Well, Hakuna Matata and its sequel (Lion King): I'm in the process of writing the final chapter of the former, and the latter is currently in the late planning stage, but I have a basic idea of what will happen, so keep an eye out. Go check out for all the plot details.**

 **3\. Omega Origins (Steven Universe): This is a collab. story I have with Feraligreater328 and supersaiyanjin219. It's a spinoff of Feraligreater328's fic. "Connie and the B-Team," one of the more well-known SU fanfics. More information can be revealed if you go check it out.**

 **4\. What Say You? (Steven Universe): This is something I haven't released yet, but currently writing. It's basically akin to a talk show where I, and some fanfic friends of mine that also love the show, explain the fandom of Steven Universe to the show's characters, theorize, and just get into shenanigans. If you love this story, you might like this as well, as the other ones are more on the serious side.**

 **5\. Gravity Falls Trilogy: This is something I've been planning to do for a while, but never had time to do. It's a collab. with Drahjan, where he and I work on the first two stories separately and come together for the third. That's all I can say right now.**

 **Anyway, yeah, that's what I'm working on, so if y'all want to check out the ones that are currently on the site right now, then go check 'em out.**

 **Make sure you all review, as it is the primary way I get feedback. If you have any questions, feel free to PM them to me. Make sure to answer my question in my beginning AN.**

 **With that, I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
